Le jour d'après
by Galette
Summary: Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve? Drago ne s'en rend compte que trop bien... Auraitil cru qu'un jour il croiserait à nouveau le chemin de Harry Potter, surtout dans de pareilles circonstances? slash HPDM, romance...
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** Ginny91

**Disclamers :** tous les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Avertissement :** yaoi (même si c'est pas énoncé directement) alors ceux que ça dérange… passez votre chemin .

**Genre :** one shot, POV de Drago même si c'est plutôt un poème.

**P.S :** j'ai pensé à faire une suite de ce one shot/poème mais je ne suis pas sûre alors dîtes-le-moi si l'idée vous plait. Une précision, je mets beaucoup de temps à produire mes chapitres alors… A vos risques et périls… :P

**Le jour d'après.**

Encore cette douce caresse sur ma peau,

Encore cette sensation de flottement,

J'en veux toujours plus,

J'en aurais toujours plus car

Quand je ferme les yeux,

Je le vois.

_Mais la nuit laisse toujours place au jour…_

Encore un dernier souffle,

Encore un dernier murmure,

J'en veux toujours plus,

Mais je n'en aurais plus,

Puisque de toute manière,

Je n'en ai jamais eu.

_Car la nuit laisse toujours place au jour…_

Je rouvre les yeux

Et c'est la fin,

La fin du rêve,

La fin de la nuit.

_La nuit a laissé place au jour…_

Je rouvre les yeux

Et réalise.

Je verse une larme

Et les referme.

_Mais la nuit a laissé place au jour…_

Mes ténèbres ont laissé place à sa lumière…

Mes rêves sont devenus réalit

Cette réalité que j'essayais en vain de cacher

Mais que le jour a dévoilé.

_La nuit ne reviendra pas…_

Ombre parmi cette clarté,

Je me perds

Et peu à peu

Je me libère.

_Car après le jour, reviens la nuit…_

Je ferme les yeux,

La nuit est là.

Je m'imagine,

Perdus dans ses bras.

_Puisque qu'après le jour, la nuit revient toujours…_

Je sais pertinemment que je le reverrai

Et si ce n'est pas ce soir tant pis

Toute la journée j'attendrai

Impatiemment la nuit.

_Ca y est, c'est le jour…_

Même s'il me faut lutter,

C'est avec toute la force qu'il m'a donnée

Que je pourrai affronter

Cette nouvelle journée.

_Puisque après le jour, reviendra toujours la nuit… _

_Harry Potter ne cessera jamais de la hanter_

_Et je ne cesserai jamais de me battre_

_Pour résister au jour d'après… _

Drago Malfoy.

Bon, bah dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et laissez-moi une ch'tite review…

Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!! (vive l'orthographe… lol)


	2. Réveil en douceur

Elle est l ! La suite de mon ch'tit poème ! J'ai pas traîné à la faire pour une fois ! lol !

Bonne lecture !

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 1** **:** **Réveil en douceur.**

« Po… Harry ! »

Ce cri résonne dans le silence si pesant de la pièce. Le corps encore agité de soubresauts irréguliers, je referme les yeux après les avoir ouverts sous l'impulsion du choc. Mon souffle haletant se perd dans les draps blancs que j'essaye tant bien que mal de faire remonter un peu plus sur moi pour me réchauffer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive jamais. Toujours tremblant, je me tourne sur le côté et attrape le verre qui se trouve sur une petite table de nuit blanche. Je bois le contenu cul-sec et grimace, m'étonnant toujours plus du goût âcre de la potion du sommeil sans rêves. Cependant, autre chose me dérange. Un vide considérable se forme au niveau de mon estomac et je lutte de toutes mes maigres forces pour essayer de garder le peu de nourriture que j'ai avalé aujourd'hui. Je me pelotonne dans mes couvertures.

Mais il fait encore froid.

_J'aurai toujours froid._

Je ferme les yeux si fort que j'en pleure presque de douleur. La potion ne fait pas effet. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de mon lit. Il est 5 heures, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je frotte mes yeux rougis et débordant de larmes. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas en les fermant le plus fort possible que je me rendormirais mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas en prenant une vulgaire potion de sommeil sans rêves que je vais oublier que, 10 minutes avant, je hurlais sans retenue le nom de Potter.

_Potter._

A chaque fois que je prononce son nom, mon estomac se tord, une incroyable chaleur monte en moi. Alors pourquoi ai-je toujours froid ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse naître en moi tant de sentiments contradictoires ? Je soupire et tends le bras vers la table pour prendre un verre d'eau. Une fine sueur couvre mon front alors que j'essaye d'oublier toutes les sensations affolantes qui naissent en moi. Ma respiration se fait difficile.

Je deviens fou.

_Tu me rends fou._

Le verre se brise dans mes mains et je retombe mollement sur l'oreiller du lit que j'occupe depuis un mois à Sainte-Mangouste. La potion fait son effet en fin de compte…

« Drago ? »

J'émets un grognement évasif pour toute réponse. Une douce chaleur m'accueille alors que je sors la tête de sous les couvertures. Cela veut dire que nous sommes dans l'après-midi. Je n'aime pas le jour.

_Parce qu'il n'est pas là._

Je pousse un cri de frustration et me retourne brusquement, rouvrant les yeux pour me trouver face à mon interlocuteur. Malgré mon état de demi-inconscience, je reconnais Dumbledore. Sa barbe scintille à la lueur du soleil entrant dans la chambre n°3107 du plus grand hôpital du monde sorcier et ses rides sont encore plus accentuées alors qu'il laisse traîner sur son vieux visage un triste sourire. A ses côtés se trouve une femme entre deux âges que je ne connais que trop bien. C'est Alicia, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi. Enfin quand je la laisse entrer dans ma chambre car je ne supporte pas que l'on me voit dans un tel état. J'ai toujours haï les gens qui avaient pitié des autres. Mais dans mon cas, c'est plutôt moi qui fait pitié à voir.

« Bonjour Drago. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? me demande Dumbledore d'une voix trahissant sa réelle inquiétude. »

_Allez vous faire foutre Albus !_

« On peut dire ça, dis-je en me relevant légèrement. »

Chaque fois qu'il vient, il me pose cette question et moi je lui réponds toujours de la même manière. La première fois, il m'a comparé avec amusement à Rogue. Ce qui, je l'avoue, ne m'a pas totalement déplu. Severus et moi avons dû passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ces 5 dernières années. Autant pour raisons professionnelles que personnelles. J'admire son cynisme face à n'importe quelle situation. Il reste impassible en toute circonstance. Je le sais pour avoir involontairement assisté à une de ses infiltrations en temps que mangemort.

_Involontairement, oui…_

Mais ne remuons pas le passé. Mon ventre gargouille et Dumbledore retrouve ce sourire si joyeux qui me met hors de moi. Il me conseille :

« Vous devriez aller manger un morceau Drago. Alicia, vous pouvez lui apporter un peu de nourriture s'il vous plait ?

- Vous appelez ça de la nourriture ? je réplique tandis que l'infirmière sort en grommelant. »

Je vois les coins de sa bouche tressaillir et il toussote légèrement. J'ai un sourire satisfait. Il brûle d'envie de me dire cette phrase, je le sais. Je peux sentir qu'il veut parler. Je le devance et dis d'un air moqueur :

« Je ressemble de plus en plus à Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et là, son sourire disparaît complètement. Il n'a même plus cet éclat pétillant dans les yeux. Il me fait de plus en plus penser à un vieil homme qui perdrait peu à peu ses forces, ses rides, marques de toute une vie passée à faire le bien, imprégnées d'un désespoir profond. Mais après tout, n'est-il pas ce vieil homme à qui l'on surestimerait les capacités ? Je ne devrais même pas être surpris lors de ces manifestations de fatigue évidente. Alors pourquoi le suis-je ? Pourquoi tout le monde pense mettre sa vie entre les mains d'une seule personne ?

_Comme avec Potter…_

Je n'ai jamais suivi la masse, j'ai toujours été le seul à décider de ce que je devais faire ou penser.

_A part quand il s'agissait de Potter…_

Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

_Sauf lorsqu'il était question de Potter…_

Je me rends compte qu'il ne me regarde plus. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune sont posés sur la fenêtre dans une expression pensive. Je ne veux pas le déranger et m'inquiète même pour lui. Une chose que je n'ai pas hérité de mon ancien professeur de Potions. Enfin, je pense que ce sentiment est dû à l'inquiétude. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement grave pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne me tiens plus au courant de l'actualité.

« Drago. »

Je sursaute violemment. Il tourne son visage fatigué vers moi et sourit faiblement avant de m'annoncer :

« Vous semblez avoir meilleure mine. »

Sous-entendez : « Tu as toujours la tête d'un mort qu'on aurait déterré depuis six mois mais ça se voit moins. » Il reprend :

« Comme vous sembler aller mieux, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez le plus tôt possible chez vous… »

Il marque une pause et se racle la gorge avant de me dire :

« … au Manoir. »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi veut-il que je retourne au Manoir ? Cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans l'immense demeure des Malfoy et il veut que je m'y installe de nouveau. Depuis un an, j'ai élu domicile chez Severus. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'ambiance familiale et il m'a accueilli comme si j'étais… son fils. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour moi.

Non, jamais…

« Mais… Je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir ! Ecoutez… Depuis que père est à Azkaban, je… je n'ai plus ma place là-bas ! Je ne l'ai jamais eue ! Si Severus vous a dit quelque chose à mon sujet, dites-lui que je… que je m'en excuse ! Au Manoir, il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai oublier… »

_Il n'y a pas qu'au Manoir que je dois oublier des choses…_

Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de supplier et je ne pense pas l'avoir un jour mais je ne veux pas repartir au Manoir, je veux rester avec Severus. Je me lève brusquement. Le contact de mes pieds nus avec le carrelage froid est très désagréable. Je frissonne. Il se lève et  m'attrape doucement le poignet.

« Drago, ça… ça ne sert à rien. Severus ne se trouve pas chez lui… Il est parti.

- Comment ça « parti » ? m'écrie-je, ma peur refaisant surface. En voyage ? En mission ? »

Je me voile la face, je sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais aimé voyager, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus de mission depuis très longtemps. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard me lâche le poignet et pousse un long soupir fatigué alors qu'Alicia rentre, un plateau dans les mains. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

« Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin… Désolé, murmure t-il. Il aurait été heureux de vous voir guérir. »

J'aimerai lui dire qu'il a tout faux, qu'il se trompe lourdement. Je ne suis pas guéri, je ne guérirai sans doute jamais. Ma voix se bloque et je ne peux que me taire.

Je pense qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves me ferait le plus grand bien…

Mon propre cri me réveille… encore une fois. Je tremble de toute part. Ce froid m'envahit une nouvelle fois, mon estomac se contracte violemment, tout mon corps se recouvre de sueur froide et mon souffle se saccade.

J'ai envie de vomir.

_Je me donne envie de vomir…_

C'est la dernière nuit que je passe à Sainte-Mangouste. Alicia n'a pas daigné me donner une nouvelle potion de sommeil sans rêves car je devrais déjà être parti depuis une semaine. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer au Manoir, je ne veux pas m'endormir sans avoir la certitude que mes songes ne vont pas être hantés par son visage. Pourtant, ils le sont. Cela fait aussi une semaine que j'ai appris que Severus est… parti. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je rêve. C'est pour cela que je me dégoûte. Une petite larme roule le long de ma joue.

Elle ne coule pas pour lui… _mais pour moi._

Je commence à faire comme tous ces gens que je déteste : je m'apitoie. La pitié est un sentiment qui me répugne. Personne ne mérite la pitié de personne. Alors, raison de plus pour ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je devrais pleurer sa mort, refaire dans ma tête tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie. Au lieu de ça, je pleure parce qu'un abruti qui a réussi à survivre deux fois me fait des faveurs au beau milieu de la nuit !

_Non, je pleure parce que ce n'est pas la réalit_

Je me dégoûte.

Comme je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, ils ont installé un autre lit dans la chambre. C'est une petite sorcière de 8 ans avec une sérieuse plaie qui est tombé de son balai. Ce matin, sa mère est venue la voir. Elle avait l'air si peinée pour sa fille. Et je la comprends. Depuis une semaine, j'essaye de me focaliser sur son doux visage avant de m'endormir, sur ses petites joues rondes, sur ses beaux cheveux bruns et sur sa lente respiration quand elle dort. Mais ça ne marche jamais.

_« Vous savez, cela ne se voit pas, mais elle a de très beaux yeux… Des yeux vert émeraude comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Oh, elle les tient de son père, c'est son portrait crach ! »_

Comment pourrais-je m'endormir alors que j'ai un souvenir flagrant de ce que je cherche à tout prix à oublier sous les yeux ? Comment ne pas penser à lui ? Pour ça aussi, je me dégoûte.

_« … Des yeux vert émeraude comme je n'en avais jamais vu. »_

Je me demande s'ils sont aussi brillants que les siens. Je me demande s'ils ont le même éclat doré que les siens lorsqu'il parlait avec ses proches. Je me demande s'ils ont la même noirceur que lorsqu'il croisait ceux des personnes extérieures à son cœur.

_Comme lui avec moi…_

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je ne peux plus rester ici, Dumbledore a été assez influent pour me laisser une semaine de répit, après… C'est à moi de choisir. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi : soit je retourne au Manoir, soit je reste chez Severus. Les deux me déplaisent autant l'une que l'autre mais pas pour la même raison. J'aurai aimé séjourner ici, à Sainte-Mangouste, entouré de tous ces Médicomages et toutes ces infirmières.

Car je suis malade.

J'ai mal.

_J'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser, il y a de cela 8 ans… J'ai longtemps cherché pour enfin découvrir que c'était mon cœur. Ce genre de blessure ne peut pas se refermer…_

« Ma… Maman ? »

La petite fille se relève doucement et cherche sa mère du regard. Ne la voyant pas, elle laisse échapper un sanglot puis allume une lampe de chevet qui se trouve à sa droite. Je sens qu'elle me fixe dans l'espoir que je tourne la tête vers elle mais je ne le fais pas et essaye de me rendormir.

En vain.

D'autres larmes coulent sur ses petites joues rondes. Doucement, je sors la tête de sous les couvertures. Elle me fait un petit sourire et sèche ses larmes de la paume de la main. Je réponds à son sourire. Elle a un petit rire. Depuis qu'elle est là, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de parler avec une petite fille de 17 ans de moins que moi ?

« Rendors-toi. »

Je ne trouve que ça à lui dire alors que je m'apprête-moi aussi à passer une autre nuit blanche. Je crois qu'elle l'a deviné car son sourire s'accroît et elle me dit :

« Vous non-plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir.

- Mais je suis une grande personne, je réplique, peu sûr que mon argument la fasse changer d'avis.

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ? »

Pourquoi faut-il que les gosses observent tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux ? Pourquoi voient-il tout ce que nous, les adultes, essayons de cacher ? J'ai un rire nerveux. Comment expliquer à une petite fille de 8 ans que je fais des rêves peu catholiques sur un héros international ? Mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas à lui expliquer !

« Les adultes ne font pas de cauchemars, dis-je avec un sourire las. »

_Non, ils se rendent simplement compte que la vie est déjà un cauchemar…_

« Allez, rendors-toi sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour voir ta maman.

- J'ai mal, gémit-elle en versant une autre larme. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre mon balai alors que Maman me l'avait interdit… Vous savez, avec ma maman, on habite dans une grande maison. C'était celle de mon papa mais il est mort.

- Désolé, je murmure sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Bah, vous n'avez pas de raison d'être désol ! s'exclame t-elle en riant. Ca fait 2 ans qu'il nous a quitté. Au début, Maman voulait qu'on déménage, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans la maison où Papa avait grandi mais Mamy lui a dit que se souvenir d'une personne… Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit déj ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette petite m'amuse… Non, elle ne m'amuse pas, elle… m'attendrit.

« Ce n'est pas en laissant de côté notre passé que l'on arrivera à grandir, continue t-elle en réfléchissant. Si on se souvient de ces personnes, ça veut dire que… qu'on ne les oublie pas, finit-elle un peu moins sûre que précédemment. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on a fini par rester dans la maison de Papa et maintenant, Maman et moi, on est heureuses. »

Elle me fixe un instant puis rougit violemment.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi si je vous dérange ! Hein ! dîtes-le-moi si…

- Au contraire, dis-je dans un souffle. »

Elle m'aide à penser à autre chose que Severus… _ou Potter._

« Vous aussi vous avez perdu une personne qui vous était chère ? me demande t-elle, hésitante. »

Je hoche lentement la tête.

_Mais il n'est pas vraiment mort…_

« Euh… C'était qui ? »

_Celui qui hante tout mes putains de rêves !_

« Un homme que je… que je considérais comme mon père. Il est décédé il y a une semaine.

- Oh ! Toutes mes… Euh…

- Condoléances ? finis-je avec un petit rire. »

Elle rougit encore plus et éteint la lampe de chevet. Le jour commence à pointer le bout de son nez et mon estomac se tord. Albus ne va pas tarder à venir pour me demander de choisir. Cette petite m'a fait réfléchir… Elle continue de me regarder tandis que je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

C'est sûr, je vais rester chez Severus. Je ne vais pas l'oublier. Je relève soudainement la tête et m'écrie :

« Approche-toi ! »

Elle paraît désarçonnée puis, gênée, elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à mon lit. Je me lève précipitamment et m'agenouille devant elle. Ses yeux… Ils sont exactement pareils que les siens… Exactement… Elle est assez embarrassée. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire puis lui dis :

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques. »

Lui non-plus je ne vais jamais l'oublier…_ comment le pourrais-je ?_

Voil !!!!! C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul parce que moi, franchement, je ne suis pas convaincue… Bah, je vais voir.

**Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Christabelle :**… Ouah ! Tu trouve ça… Magnifique ? (Emue jusqu'au larme ) Bah, c'est franchement gentil à toi Pour le côté fleur-bleue, c'est moi et on ne peut rien y faire, lol. Merci à toi, ma première revieweuse !

**Koyomi-San :** ui, moi aussi c'est mon passage préféré Tu as parfaitement cerné le sens de ce poème, je suis contente. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Le poème, je l'ai écrit un jour de déprime donc je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à garder ce côté mélancolique et triste mais j'essaye… Merci pour ta review !

**Artemis :** Franchement, vous allez me faire pleurer (lol, faudrait que j'arrête les romans à l'eau de rose, ça me monte à la tête ) C'est super gentil de la trouver magnifique. Alors pour toi, et rien que pour toi, je fais la suite ! lol ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'espère que la suite ne déplaira pas. Bah, j'espère bien que tu seras là, mdr !

Bizouxxx !!! 

**Yume :** mici ! Bah, pour les fautes, ça n'a jamais été mon fort l'orthographe alors… lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Nee Chan et Chana :** oh ! c'est trop en une journée (rougissements et gloussement stupides)… lol ! C'est la troisième fois en 5 reviews qu'on me dit qu'il est magnifique ! C'est trop gentil (celui qui me dit que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi se trompe… lol) Voilà la suite. J'ai fais des efforts pour ne pas trop dénaturaliser la fic du poème, j'espère que c'est réussi.

Big bises !

**Tête de nœud :** Mici pour ta review ! . Voilà la suite.

**Anonyme :** Bah, c'est bête de laisser des reviews anonymes, faut signer (à part si tu as quelque  chose à cacher lol) C'est gentil ! La suite est là, toute belle (hum) toute chaude ! lol.

**Will black :** bah, c'est gentil ! Bon, j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas ! Pardon si je t'ai fais de la peine ! Je veux pas faire de la peine à mes reviewers moi !!! lol ! En tout cas, voilà la suite.  

Comme ce sont les vacances, j'essayerai de faire les chap le plus vite possible.

A dans pas longtemps… !


	3. Rencontre du 2ème type

**Kikouuuu !!!!! Me revoil ! Bon, cette histoire avance assez vite (je m'en étonne vachement, c'est bizarre, ma bonne étoile serait-elle revenue ?) Je vais essayer de faire les chapitre le plus vite possible car dans deux semaines je pars en vacances … Quoique ça va pas être très cool ! Y'a pas d'ordi là-baasssss !!!!!! Par conséquent, pas de ff.net pendant 1 MOIS ET ½ !!!!!!!!!!! C'est la catastrophe !  Mais je ferais tout pour en trouver un et vous poster les chapitres pendant l'ét ! **

_Auteuse :_Ginny91.

_Disclamers :_aucuns persos ne m'appartient et tout le blabla autour de J.K Rowling que je n'ai pas mis la drnière fois.

_Genre :_romance pour l'instant mais je me demande s'ils ne devraient pas faire une section « Fleur-bleue » ou pire, « cul-cul » comme ça je pourrais mettre toutes mes fics que j'ai eu peur de faire paraître lol, POV de Drago.

_Avertissement :_ Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !

**Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Will Black : ** je vais chialer si ça continue ! Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te rappeler ton pôpa qu'est mort !! En plus au même âge !!! N'empêche, je suis contente que mon histoire t'attendrisse. Elle m'inspire vachement la p'tite fille mais pour l'instant, elle ne va pas apparaître… Pour l'instant D… La suite est l !

**Onarluca (artemis) :** mîc !!! Oh ! Mais je ne vais pas tout te révéler ! lol ! J'aime bien les histoires belles qui se finissent bien alors je ne vais pas écrire un truc où Drago se tranche les veines parce qu'Harry est mort… Naaaaaaaannnnn !!! Mais ça va pas être tout joyeux quand même . Je peux rien te dire sinon tu vas tirer des conclusions trop hâtives

**LN :** tiens… LN ? Ca me fait penser à qqch. Ah ui ! C'est mon prénom ! lol ! Faut que j'arrête les grany maniacs, le chocolat ça me monte à la tête… Peu importe… :P ! D'abord, merci ! En ce qui concerne la petite, Harry n'est pas son père… Donc par conséquent : Harry=pas mort ! Mais la petite va avoir une importance capitale dans le futur… Le futur très lointain. Bon, je me tais pour les révélations à 2 balles (lol) Moi aussi je veux que Ryry et Dray vivent heureux et qu'ils aient tout plein de p'tits enfants adoptés ! mdr !

Bizouxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!! 

**Lee-NC-Kass :** j'espère que je n'ai pas dénaturalisé la fic par rapport au poème ! En tout cas, merciiiii :-D ! Je vais faire attention à ne pas laisser tomber le côté poétique de mon texte. La petite fille… Ah cette petite fille ! Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait qu'on pouvait la prendre pour la fille de Harry. Et nan ! La fille de Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas l'enfant de Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Par contre, elle aura sa petite importance dans le reste de l'histoire… Même une grosse importance ! Donc, comme j'ai dit plus haut à LN, Harry ≠ papa de la petite fille, ça fait, Harry = Pas mort ! Je sais, je suis trop forte en maths ! lol ! Et Drago ne va pas s'arranger, il ne va pas arrêter de penser à son Ryry (et pas que de la manière qu'on le croit p) parce que c'est le plus parfait de tous les Ryry de la terre !

Poutoux !

**Tête de nœud :** en fait, c'est pas important de savoir c'est la fille de qui. Ce qui est important, c'est de ne pas croire que c'est la fille d'Harry, c'est tout ! En ce qui concerne Severus, on en saura plus après… Bon, je me tais parce que sinon… ! Merci pour ta review.

Bye !

**Tatu :** Je suis contente que tu aimes -D ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est l !

Ciao !

**Lexy-Kun :** Tu sais, j'aime pas que les titres dévoilent tout de l'histoire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé « Réveil en douceur » D'abord, merci pour ta looooooonnnnngggggguuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee review ! J'essaye tant bien que mal de garder cet esprit mélancolique et… Désolé pour t'avoir mise mal ! Je veux pas rendre mes reviewers malheureux ! Déjà que j'ai rappelé à will black que son père était mort… rougissements de honte Alors à ce que je vois, tu as fait ton petit relevé et tu as pensé comme les autres… Eh bien je le répète : NAN ! Harry n'est pas le père de la petite fille, donc il n'est pas mort. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça quand je l'ai écrit. Pour moi, elle devait simplement rappeler à Drago les yeux de Harry, c'est tout ! Même si la petite à une importance vers la fin mais ce n'est pas parce que son père est Harry. T'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas méchante, Drago aura droit à son petit moment de bonheur à lui aussi. C'est que je l'aime bien mon p'tit Serpentard préfér ! Et puis, je l'aime bien aussi Harry… En fait je les aime tous et puis je ne veux plus les quitter ! Je les ferai pas souffrir (physiquement du moins, parce que vu comment Drago est prise de tête dans ce chapitre lol) j'aime les happy end mais y'a plusieurs sortes de fin qui peuvent être heureuses… sourire énigmatique qui fait peureuh et qui annonce tout plein de bonne chose

C'est ma hantise l'orthographe ! Depuis que je vais tt le temps sur msn, je fais des fautes que je n'aurai jamais imaginé avant… C'est ma prof de français qui va être contente :p.

Et ben voil : Elle est là la suiteuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! lol

(pour le happy end, ça dépendra de mon humeur… lol) 

kisssssss !!!!!!!

****

****

**céline402 :** vraiment ? Ma fic t'intrigue ? Bah,merci. Je ne mets pas longtemps à les faire ces chapitres, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cette histoire m'inspire peut-être ! en tout cas, je t'attends pour les autres chapitres -)

Bizouxx !

****

****

**Vif d'or : **bah… Merci ! Je parie que tu te demandais si la petite fille était la fille de Harry (si tu réponds « non »… lol) c'est bien que tu ne les ai pas posé comme ça tu veux garder le suspens.

En ce qui concerne « A quoi je sers ? » rouge de honte bah… En fait, j'ai eu, c'est vrai, une période de non-inspiration (c'était assez violent ! lol) qui c'est calmée quand j'ai eu l'idée du jour d'après (pendant les vanaces quoi :p) Puis la flemme a joué dans touyt ça… mais t'inquiète, je vais la continuer ! Je te le promets !

Bizouxxxxxxx !!!!!!

****

****

Voilà le chapitre 2. Drago se sent de plus en plus mal depuis la mort de Severus mais il va faire une rencontre qui va tout changer… Ou tout empirer, selon le point de vue où l'on se place !

****

****

**Annonce : je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les 2 jours (j'ai bien dit essayer)**

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2** : **Rencontre du 2ème type.**

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez vous Drago ? »

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation. Dumbledore soupire et me tend les clés de la maison que Severus a acheté il y a de cela 10 ans. Il a toujours aimé se retrouver dans des endroits calmes et isolés, c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouve à la campagne. Je me souviens du jour où il a accepté de me recueillir. Imaginez-moi, Drago Malfoy, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, fier et fier de l'être (c'est pour dire !), devenu un jeune homme de 25 ans plus égocentrique et insupportable que jamais, transplaner jusque chez mon ancien professeur de Potion à 3 heures du matin, avec pour tout argument :

« Surprise ! »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Je lui ai exposé mon problème et il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste donné la permission de rester ici autant que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier comme je le souhaitais et maintenant qu'il n'est plus… J'ai demandé à Dumbledore les raisons de son décès et il m'a répondu que le temps avait des méfaits néfastes sur n'importe quelle personne, même la plus forte qui soit. Etrangement, j'avais une impression bizarre. Comme s'il ne parlait pas de Severus en particulier. Mais ce sentiment a vite été remplacé par un autre : l'appréhension.

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée, Dumbledore m'a laissé seul ici, sous prétexte qu'il avait à faire. Je tends maladroitement la main et insère la clé dans la serrure. Elle fait un petit bruit métallique et s'ouvre avec un grand grincement. J'entre lentement, comme par peur qu'il ne se réveille de l'heure aussi matinale, il n'est que 7 heures. Je ne referme pas la porte derrière moi et pénètre directement dans le salon où je tombe nez à nez avec son fauteuil. C'était un fauteuil de qualité moindre, abîmé par endroits, où il aimait passer ses soirées. Nous parlions souvent quand il était assis dessus.

Je me sens mal, comme si d'une minute à l'autre, il allait apparaître. Ma respiration déjà difficile se bloque quand je rencontre ce que j'avais le plus redouté. La porte de sa chambre. J'essaye de me persuader que je suis entré ici des milliers de fois mais je n'arrive qu'à paniquer un peu plus.

« Allez ! Courage Drago ! »

Je suis tellement désespéré que je me parle à moi-même. Doucement, j'ouvre la lourde porte de bois. Il fait noir, les rideaux sont tirés. Je cours presque jusqu'à la fenêtre et tire les rideaux d'un coup sec. Bêtement rassuré, je soupire de soulagement et me tourne sans crainte vers le lit à baldaquin en bois noir.

Oh mon dieu !

Je sors de la pièce, plus paniqué que je ne l'ai jamais été. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi l'ai-je vu ? Comment l'ai-je vu ? Je m'appuie contre un mur, la respiration saccadée. Ca avait l'air si réel. Je l'ai vu, allongé sur ce lit, un sourire amer ancré sur le visage. J'ai pris peur.

Pourquoi faut-il que je ne me sente bien nul part ?

Epuisé, je m'effondre par terre, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Je ne peux plus supporter ce trop plein d'émotion. J'en ai marre ! Lors de mon hospitalisation, je m'étais juré de ne pas craquer, juste parce que je savais qu'à la fin, je le reverrais. Mais maintenant, que me reste t-il ? Que me reste t-il à part moi-même ?

_Mais lui, il est toujours l_

Je pleure. Sans m'en apercevoir, les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur mes maigres joues dès que je l'ai « vu » Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Comme un enfant ! Mes sanglots m'étouffent presque, je suffoque, luttant pour ne pas me rouler en boule sur la moquette carmine et vider toute l'eau de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne. J'aimerai tellement pourtant… Je n'ai plus personne…

_Mais lui, il est toujours l_

Il arrive un moment dans la vie de tout individu qui se dit « humain » où l'on doute, où l'on n'est plus capable d'assumer ses actes, où l'on n'est plus capable de rien. Dans ses moments là, notre famille, nos amis, notre entourage nous soutient. Mais que faire quand nous n'avons pas tout cela ? Que faire quand sa pauvre existence se résume à lutter contre tout ses sentiments intérieurs, tellement forts et que personne n'est là pour penser ses plaies ?

Je ne vis pas… Je survis.

Depuis très longtemps, j'en suis venu à cette conclusion. Je survis. Car pour vivre, il faut une raison et je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester sur cette terre qui m'a déjà fait tant souffrir.

Alors pourquoi je reste ?

_J'espère qu'il viendra à moi…_

Quelle est ma raison de vivre ?

_Potter est ma raison de vivre…_

Potter est… ma raison de vivre ?

A cette constatation, je pleure encore plus. Si Potter est ma raison de vivre, je suis foutu ! Je lâche un rire amer ponctué de sanglots. Je suis misérable. Je m'apitoie.

Je me fais pitié.

Toute ma petite vie résiderait-elle entre les mains « sacrées » de Potter ? Qu'il la lâche tout de suite alors ! De toute façon, s'il s'en aperçoit, il le ferait sans hésiter. Je l'imagine rire en compagnie de ses deux lèches-cul, nommés Granger et Weasley, assis à la table de sa grande demeure. Il leur conterait comment il a ridiculisé Malfoy lorsque ce dernier lui a avoué ses sentiments envers lui. Et ils riraient de bons cœurs, joyeux, comme d'habitude se moquant du commun des mortels. Car, eux, ils ont plus contribué à la chute de Voldemort que ce pauvre Malfoy qui n'a pas voulu se mouiller en acceptant de suivre Dumbledore. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai pu résister à mon père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je parie qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il se trouve entre Paris et New York, avec ses dizaines d'amis admirant sa célébrité.

Mais pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi Potter ?

Il se fout de ma vie, je me fous de la mienne alors pourquoi je reste ? Pourquoi je tiens tant à « survivre » en ce bas-monde ?

J'ai la réponse mais elle me fait peur.

C'est aussi simple qu'un prénom… ou qu'un nom plutôt.

Potter.

C'est lui qui me raccroche à la vie, c'est lui qui me fait ressentir tous ces sentiments étranges qui font de moi un homme, un humain. C'est dommage de le dire, mais c'est grâce à la souffrance qu'il me fait endurer que je me rends compte que je vis.

Autant mourir alors…

Severus n'aurait pas aimé que je le fasse. Il aurait voulu que je me batte encore et encore pour oublier « ce sale gosse égocentrique et pourri-gâté par toute la célébrité dont il a été couvert depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son long nez. »

Mais moi, je l'aime bien son nez… Son petit nez fin qui soutient ses énormes lunettes rondes, cachant ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Et ses cheveux en bataille, cent fois critiqués, laissent présager les contrecoups d'une nuit passionnée avec l'être cher. J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, juste pour les sentir glisser sous mes doigts, juste pour… pour le sentir près de moi.

J'aime tout ce qui fait partie d'Harry.

Mais je hais par-dessus tout Potter.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui me raccroche à ma sordide vie, c'est lui qui me fait me sentir « humain »

Je ne connais pas Harry mais juste Potter.

De toute façon, ça doit être du pareil au même, il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions…

_Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ?_

Je ris. Je ris à mon malheur. Je ris à ma vie sans but. Je ris à ma misérable existence. Je ris à tout ce que je n'aurai jamais. Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues mais je me relève, m'égosillant toujours comme un fou. Je me laisse tomber sur LE fauteuil et ferme les yeux. C'est comme s'il était là, c'est comme s'il me rassurait quand je faisais mes rêves, c'est comme s'il continuait à m'aimer.

Car j'en étais sûr, Severus m'aimait. Moi aussi je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

Maintenant, le mot « aimer » est utilisé à tort et à travers mais pour moi il a encore une signification très précise. Les seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimées sont un professeur de Potions acariâtre en plein dans la quarantaine et un type qui préférerait me voir pendu en compagnie des Mangemorts que vivant et en bonne santé.

C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort.

Les gouttes salées continuent leur descente sur mes joues pâles, m'arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement de douleur toujours plus fort. J'ai froid et personne n'est là pour me réchauffer.

_J'aurai toujours froid…_

Lentement, j'essuie mon visage et me pelotonne dans le fauteuil, mon long manteau enroulé autour de ma fine silhouette. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas. Pourtant, il faudra que j'y retourne mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je n'en ai pas la force.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Stupides moldus !

Je m'étonnerai toujours de l'incapacité des moldus à savoir ce qui est bon pour eux. Ils se compliquent la vie à un point extraordinaire que ça en fait peur ! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que moi, Drago Malfoy, je fais dans une ville moldue. Eh bien, même moi je n'ai pas la réponse ! Cela fait une semaine que je suis retourné dans la maison de Severus et une semaine que je me morfonds sur mon triste sort.

J'ai laissé tomber tous mes principes… _le jour où j'ai compris que je l'aimais._

Je ne voulais pas rester cloîtré chez moi en repensant aux bons moments que j'ai pu passer en compagnie de Severus ni aux bons moments que j'ai passé en pensant à Potter. Si Papy Dumby voyait à quoi je pense quand je rêve de son petit protégé, il nous ferait un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup ! Rien que d'y penser, je lâche un rire sadique, virant même à l'hystérie. Une moldue s'arrête et me dévisage comme si j'étais fou. Je lui lance mon regard menaçant et elle déguerpit à toute vitesse.

Stupides moldus !

Je me balade depuis le matin dans ce centre commercial. N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me suis rendu de bon matin à la gare. Les moldus me feront toujours autant de peine ! Comment acceptent-ils de se faire enfermer dans ces ignobles trains qu'ils appellent « métro » ? C'est horrible tellement il y règne une ambiance glauque et malsaine. Encore pire que sur Knockturn Alley ! Je suis allé dans le centre-ville, avec tout ses magasins. Un peu de shopping m'aurait permis de surmonter toutes mes difficultés du moment [1] si les vêtements moldus n'étaient pas aussi… aussi moldus !

Bref, cela fait des heures que je traîne dans cet immense centre commercial, le plus grand de la région paraît-il. Quelques magasins n'ont pas encore enlevé leurs décorations d'Halloween même si nous somme déjà le 15 novembre. Je me répète mais…

Stupides moldus !

Comme j'ai réussi à changer le peu d'argent qu'il me restait en monnaie moldue, il faut que je le dépense. Pour l'instant, je remplis mon estomac qui n'a rien pu avaler depuis trois jours avec toutes sortes de friandises toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres.

J'ai mal au ventre. Je crois que c'est bien parti pour la crise de foie.

Il est 17 heures 45. Je mange en vitesse la dernière barre au chocolat qui reste dans le paquet et me précipite hors du centre commercial. Je dois partir vite.

_Pourquoi puisque personne ne m'attend ?_

Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici une minute de plus. Ce trop grand nombre de moldu me donne mal au cœur. Je me retrouve dans l'immense hall bondé de monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Ils forment un attroupement et des cris s'élèvent de la foule. Cool ! Un duel ! Ca va me changer les idées. Je m'avance à travers la foule pour m'apercevoir que ces crétins de moldus n'ont pas vraiment été gâtés par mère nature. Ils jubilent pour deux types qui se tapent dessus comme des barbares. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai leur en coller une ! A tous ! Je suis d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! J'ai essayé de réfréner mes pulsions par rapport à Potter et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute cette foutue semaine !

Tout d'abord parce que j'ai eu plus de temps pour penser à Severus et puis surtout, je me suis rendu compte que…

_Que je l'aimais depuis toujours ?_

_Que je ne vis que par lui ?_

_Que je n'ai pas d'autre raison de vivre que lui ?_

_Que je serai prêt à tout pour le retrouver ?_

…que mes sentiments envers lui ont légèrement évolué ces 8 dernières années.

_Quel bel euphémisme !_

Enervé par tant de bêtise, je rebrousse chemin. Les moldus n'auront vraiment plus une grande estime de ma part après ce que je viens de voir. Déjà qu'ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup… C'est malin ! Maintenant, je repense à Potter.

_Encore Potter !_

Je suis tellement énervé aujourd'hui que si je le vois, je lui colle un de ces pains en pleine tête. Oui, si je le vois, ce dont je doute fort, je lui donne la raclée de sa vie. J'ai un grand besoin de me défouler alors autant le faire sur la source de mes problèmes. Alors que je cherche une autre sortie, un détail m'interpelle. Parmi la foule qui se presse vers les autres sorties, j'aperçois une masse de cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille.

_Oh mon dieu, je deviens fou !_

Il tourne la tête et je pousse un cri de frustration mélangé à… de la peur ? Il a les mêmes yeux que Potter, les mêmes cheveux et… Il se tourne vers moi et voit que je l'observe encore. Il écarquille les yeux et presse le pas.

_?_

Je ne suis pas fou, je viens de voir Potter. Je viens de voir Harry Potter. J'ai vu Harry Potter et il m'a fui. Potter m'a fui. Harry Potter le « Survivant » a pressé le pas quand il a croisé mon regard. Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a même pas eut un rictus de dégoût en me voyant ! Il a même paru… gên !

C'est peut-être mon jour de chance ?

_Ou simplement, je divague._

J'essaye de le suivre discrètement et je réussis bien d'ailleurs. Il prend le métro, je le suis. Durant le voyage, je ne cesse de l'observer. Il n'a pas changé physiquement mais dans sa manière de se comporter, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, comme s'il avait totalement changé de comportement.

Le train s'arrête. Il descend, je pars à sa suite. Il marche jusqu'à un abri-bus. Je me fais le plus discret possible.

_Pathétique ! me crie ma conscience._

Sauf que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'écoute plus ma conscience ! Le bus arrive. Il s'assoit, je me cache derrière une grosse moldue (moi aigri ? naaaaan !) Le trajet dure un petit bout de temps. Alors que je me relève pour le suivre quand il descend, mes yeux en croisent deux autres. Deux yeux verts qui s'écarquillent de surprise en croisant les miens.

_Des yeux ? Des émeraudes que dis-je !_

Alors l ! Soit je délire, soit Potter a semé des clones de lui partout pour me faire devenir plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà. Mais non, celui-là ne peut pas être Potter. C'est… impossible !

_Je délire…_

Un homme me pousse et je dégringole carrément les trois petites marches du bus. Le flot de voyageurs se bouscule pour partir. Je le vois, celui que j'ai suivi. Il me lance un regard incertain et s'approche de moi. Mon cœur va se décrocher dans ma poitrine s'il ne cesse pas de me fixer de la sorte. Il se poste devant moi, les traits de son beau visage tirés par la colère, et me dit :

« Ma…

- Potter ? je le coupe brusquement.

- Ma ! Qu'est-ce qué tou raconte ? Arrête dé me souivre, jé souis pas intéressé par les hommes moua[2] ! »

Alors l ! Si je m'attendais à… à ça !

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Casanova, dis-je en affichant un air dégoûté devant cette fausse imitation de Potter à la sauce italienne »

Il part en me faisant un doigt, me lançant d'autres insultes en italien que je ne comprends pas.

_Il n'y a pas que ça que je ne comprends pas… _

Il… Il ressemblait tellement à Potter que je… J'étais sûr de moi, je voulais le revoir. Oui, j'avais envie de revoir Potter ! Quand j'ai aperçu l'autre, toute ma rage s'en est allée ! Il n'y avait que lui et ses yeux… 

Ses yeux… Deux émeraudes…

Je suis tellement ridicule que j'ai envie de pleurer ! Non, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ! J'ai envie de m'allonger au milieu de la rue et d'attendre que les voitures fassent leur travail. Oui, c'est ça. Je veux en finir avec cette…

_Amour ?_

…obsession ! Potter m'obsède ! J'en ai vu deux dans le même bus, c'est impossible. C'est impossible que Potter prenne le bus et c'est aussi impossible que Potter habite un quartier aussi pourri dans une petite ville comme celle-là. Ce n'est pas possible que Potter soit… Non, n'y pensons même pas !

Ma rage de ce matin laisse place à du désespoir. Je suis ridicule… J'ai tellement honte ! Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je ne fais rien pour la retenir. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive, je mérite de l'avoir perdu, je mérite de me comporter en parfait imbécile. Je mérite tout ça. N'empêche, celui qui était assis lui ressemblait étrangement. La manière dont ses yeux se sont écarquillés par la surprise m'a… troublée. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Potter ne serait jamais…

« Merdeuh ! »

J'entends un brusque bruit de chute alors que ma tête cogne violemment contre le bitume. Je me suis percuté contre quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à le maudire comme je n'ai jamais maudit personne quand je m'aperçois que l'individu en question est en fauteuil roulant. Quelque peu gêné, je tente de me relever mais je vacille à nouveau. Avec un petit rire charmant, la personne m'attrape la main et m'aide à me mettre sur mes deux pieds.

« Excusez-moi je… Merci. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir son visage car il détourne la tête brusquement, semblant chercher quelque chose. J'aperçois une paire de lunettes un peu plus loin. J'ai un petit rire et les ramasse. Ce sont des grosses lunettes rondes, fissurées à un endroit…

De grosses lunettes rondes ?

Interloqué, je me retourne lentement pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Il a un petit sourire triste en même temps que les lunettes tombent à nouveau de mes mains, se cassant dans un petit bruit de verre brisé. Une légère brise soulève ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, découvrant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il murmure :

« Alors je t'avais bien reconnu dans le bus… Malfoy. »

titre de merde, je l'avoue mais enfin j'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai mis ça.

[1] c'était juste une parenthèse sur les soldes et sur le fait que… LES MAGASINS CA RENDS LES GENS PLUS HEUREUX !!!!! C'est vrai en plus, j'ai testé .

[2] c'était la dernière fois que je transcris un accent quelconque ! J'ai relu est le résultat est… ridicule ! Mais, bon, c'est pas grave :p

Hihihihihihihihihi !!!! Vous ne vous y attendez pas hein ? Hein ? Qui a dit « si » ? Menteur ! lol ! Alalalala ! Ca fait longtemps que je traîne une histoire comme celle-là mais j'ai décidé de la mettre à la sauce Yaoi (l'autre c'était un truc avec deux ados, l'un qui fait un stage dans un centre de rééducation et l'autre, une ballerine qu'a eu un accident de voiture, le truc bien chiant quoi ! mdr )

J'espère que ce revirement de situation va vous plaire (c'est fou comment j'ai pas confiance en moi, comme en cours ) Je sais, seulement après 2 chapitres mais bon, le but de mon histoire n'était pas de vous faire attendre comme le font des auteurs sadiques (c'est fou comme y'en a plein sur ff.net ! lol)

**Bon, j'espère qu'on va se revoir dans deux jours, c'est à dire samedi.**

**Gros poutoux à tous et… Je vous aimeuh !**

PS : ça existe les cures de désintox au chocolat ? parce que je suis accro, c'est pas possible ! Vive Milka et les grany maniacs !

PS2 (j'en veux une !) : l'abus de chocolat nuit gravement à votre santé… mentale dans mon cas ! lol.


	4. Dommages

**Kikou ! Me revoilou ! Bon, j'ai fini ce chapitre en avance, donc je vous le poste maintenant… On dit merci qui ???? lol.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Will black :** moi aussi j'étais ptdr en faisant ce titre… J'me suis éclatée toute seule (m'enfin ça change pas de d'hab.' ! lol) N'empêche, pour ton papa, j'avais vraiment pas digéré le coup mais si tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave et que tu as fait le deuil, je suis rassurée (c'est que je suis d'une nature fragile moi ! lol) En tout cas, je me presse pour faire les chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerais d'être dans les délais.

Bizoux.

**Artemis :** merci. La suite arrive… bah elle est l ! Et le chap. suivant, c'est lundi ou je ne suis plus digne de vous voir ! lol ! J'suis trop pas contente ! Y'aura pas d'ordi ! Tu te rends compte ? Pas d'ordi ! C'est horriblement horrible ! Lol !

En tout cas, merci et toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances même si je sais pas si tu pars.

**Dobbie :** Malfoy, c'est mon perso préféré (qui ne l'aime pas d'ailleurs !) alors, c'est clair que j'allais m'amuser à faire son caractère. Bah, je mets un chapitre tous les deux jours, alors ça ira vite ! ! Bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras jusqu'au bout !

Bises !

**Tête de nœud :** hin hin ! Surprise hein ??? lol ! Mic ! Je me demandais si le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil n'allait pas déranger parce que… j'en ai jamais lu des comme ça ! Y'en a où il est aveugle, amnésique… Bon, peut-être qu'y en a où il est en fauteuil roulant mais je n'en ai pas encore lu. Voilà, c'est pour ça.

Tchao !

**Kyomi-San :** bon, j'accepte les retardataires mais bon… lol ! A u ? T'es partie en vacances ? Où (enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret) ? J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre 2 et le 3 est juste là, tu pourras me faire part de tes commentaires.

;-)

**céline402 :** bah, je pense que la moindre des choses pour un auteur dans ce genre de site se doit d'être à l'heure quand il poste ses chapitres. Bon, je dis pas que ça m'est jamais arrivé d'être en retard (ma première fic je l'ai totalement zappée, ça fait 5 mois… ) Mais c'est pas grave ! Bah na, je suis pas en retard comme tu vois ! J'aime bien créé des effets de surprises… Et puis l'idée du fauteuil, je ne l'ai jamais lue dans une fic mais comme j'ai dit plus haut, peut-être qu'il y en a, je n'en sais rien.

En tout cas, réponses dans les prochains chapitres !

Poutoux !!!!!

**Lexy-Kun :** Alors là… Quand j'ai vu ta review, je me suis dit : « WOWWWWWWW » puis après j'ai lu et… J'ai encore fait : « WOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW » On peut dire que quand tu dis que tu aimes faire des reviews longues, tu ne mens pas ! Bon, moi aussi j'aime bien raconter ma vie donc je vais le faire :

HIHIHIHIHI !!!! Qui l'aurait cru, Harry Potter en fauteuil roulant ! Pour la question de prendre le bus en fauteuil maintenant y'a des bus équipés pour ça (pas tous malheureusement…) alors il a dû tomber sur le bon. Si y'en a pas beaucoup de bus pour handicapés, ça veut dire que Ryry ne sort pas beaucoup et par conséquent… Oups ! Je me tais là (rougissement de honte) J'aime pas faire mariner les gens surtout si je ne sais pas si l'idée va leur plaire. Merci pour ta longue review car ça me donne plus confiance en moi le blablatage (lol)

Mais attends, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! MWA ? La reine du Sadisme ????? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-l !!! Hihihihi ! Faut un début à tout comme on dit.

C'est horribleeeeee !!!!!! Je pars en vacances dans deux semaines pendant un mois et demi sans… _larmes__aux yeux et bafouillement_… C'est la pire chose que ma mère ai pu me faire cette année ! Y'a toujours mon cousin qui a un ordi mais il va rester planté dessus toute la journée et je me vois mal lui demander de me laisser faire mes histoires sur le sien. Tu vois, mon cousin, c'est le genre grand et baraqué (sans rire) il fait plus de 2 mètres et je te parle même pas de la masse musculaire, c'est impressionnant !! Donc pas trop question de le faire chier… Mais je me battrais pour toi et pour tous les reviewers !!!!

Mais pelure pas ! Je lutterais contre vent et marrée et contre un type qui a faillit me noyer y'a trios ans en faisant de la lutte sous marine avec moi (t'imagine la p'tite fille de 11 ans qui fait de la lutte en pleine mer avec son cousin qu'est 2 fois plus grand qu'elle ) Bien sûr qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de fins heureuses (re-sourire énigmatique qui fait peur) mais je n'en dirai pas plus !

C'est clair que les longues reviews dégoulinantes de gentillesses font plaisir aux auteurs ! Je me demande qui n'aimerait pas avoir de longues reviews comme tu le fais avec tous pleins de mots gentils et d'encouragements ! Ca booste grave les reviews ! Encore plus si elles sont toutes kawai !

T'inquiète ! je vais faire un happy end !!!!!! J'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent « mal » (sous-entendu : y'a plusieurs sortes de « mal », ça dépend du point de vue où l'on se place) Nan, je suis pas sadique !!!!! Je te vois déjà devant ton ordi en train d'écrire une longue review disant que je suis sadique et tout ça parce que je sous entend que ça va pas se passer dans la joie et la gaieté… Oo Oups ! Faudrait que j'arrête de parler autant !! lol ! N'empêche, j'adore tes longues reviews et j'en voudrais des comme ça à chaque chapitre !!!!!!!!! Bon, si t'as pas le temps, je t'en voudrais pas quand même, je suis pas méchante (qui a dit si ?????)

Je trouve pas que ce que tu dis est pas important pour l'auteur ! Au contraire, continue comme ça dans toutes tes reviews et l'auteur produira de meilleurs chapitre grâce à ta bonne humeur !

Je sais pas où j'ai pêché l'idée du sosie italien de Potter mais c'est venu de loin… de très loin !!!!!! lol. Bon, j'arrête de parler parce que sinon on croira que l'histoire commence ici…

Poutouxxxx !!!!!!!!!!   ****

**Vif d'or :** vraiment ? Je te surprends ? Bah, j'suis contente ! Moi aussi j'aime que les auteurs me surprennent alors je fais pareil dans mes fics. Pour la petite histoire, je commence le chapitre 5 de « A quoi je sers ? » je te l'ai dédié parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir parlé d'elle même après tout ce temps. Merci beaucoup !!

Gros bizoux !!!!!

**Genevieve Black :** hihihihi ! Merci ! Je ne pensais pas que l'idée allait être appréciée ! La suite est là, je publie tous les deux jours (sauf retards exceptionnels que je n'ai jamais eus ) Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Bizouxxxx !!!!!!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** C'est bon, je vous crois… lol ! Ué mais je pari que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il soit en fauteuil (jette un coup d'œil triomphant à l'ordi… °Conscience : euh… 'peuvent pas t'voir, c'est un ordi°… Oo ) Moi aussi j'aime bien le sosie de Harry. Bon, l'accent est pourri mais c'est pas grave p Moi, j'aime le chocolat au lait tout simple ! Je pourrais me gaver de Milka toute la journée (je l'ai fait à Pâques et ça m'a pas réussi lol) Les réactions vont plutôt être… Explosives je dirais… Mais la suite est l

Je vous aimeuh !!!

Bizouxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!

**Chapitre 3 : Dommages…**

« Salut Malfoy. »

Son sourire timide vacille et moi aussi. Je dois me tenir au premier lampadaire que je croise pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il prononce vaguement un sort de « Réparo » sur ses lunettes et les reprend. Je… Je ne peux pas croire que Potter se trouve devant moi, je ne peux pas croire que Potter me sourit et me parle comme si j'étais…

_Son ami._

… une connaissance proche, comme si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis. C'est la première fois que je le vois me sourire vraiment. Même s'il reste un peu faible et fatigué, son sourire est éclatant. Et là, ma résolution de lui coller un pain si je le vois s'envole. Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas le croire… C'est trop…

_Cool ?_

_Inattendu ?_

_Merveilleux ?_

… horrible ! Potter ne m'a jamais adressé la parole poliment sans me sauter dessus ou… Mais attendez ! Il ne peut plus me sauter dessus ! Putain de merde ! Potter est en fauteuil ! Harry Potter est obligé de se déplacer en chaise roulante. Harry Potter, qu'on promettait à un avenir brillant en tant que joueur de quidditch, il était vu comme un des meilleurs attrapeurs de sa génération, ne peut plus marcher ! Harry Potter, celui qui a sauvé le monde… Celui admiré de tous… Celui qui fut célèbre dès sa première année d'existence est… infirme ! J'ai l'air complètement débile à le regarder comme s'il venait d'un autre monde mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de la petite silhouette fluette qui se tient assise devant moi. Son sourire réapparaît alors que je tente de me relever en restant accroché au poteau.

« Eh bien Malfoy, c'est étrange de te voir ici, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire sarcastique. Drago Malfoy au pays des moldus ! C'est la meilleure ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Me promène, réponds-je en détournant les yeux. »

Il remarque ma gêne et se racle la gorge après m'avoir demandé ce que je deviens. Je lui réponds comme si de rien n'était que j'avais une maison à la campagne non loin d'ici et que je ne revoyais plus les autres de Poudlard. Il ne rajoute rien. Nous parlons sur le ton de la conversation, sans grandes effusions sentimentales ni froideur extrême. Non, nous sommes polis l'un envers l'autre. Rien de plus. Tout est plat, sans disputes, sans agressivité, sans… chaleur. Je m'appuie contre le poteau et lui fais mon sourire super Malfoy. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus souri de la sorte. A la manière de l'ancien petit merdeux que j'étais.

_Je le suis toujours…_

« Par contre, dis-je, retrouvant mon intonation habituelle, toi, je ne te demande pas ce que tu es devenu. »

Il doit sûrement rejoindre un de ses trop nombreux amis ou bien rentrer dans son superbe appartement en compagnie de sa superbe femme, son chauffeur lui ayant donné rendez-vous ici même. Sans m'en rendre compte, je baisse les yeux vers ses jambes… Inconsciemment.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

« Ah d'accord ! s'écrie t-il, me sortant de mes pensées. J'ai été con, comme d'habitude ! Je croyais que t'avais changé Malfoy mais t'es toujours le même petit connard égocentrique ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pu croire que tu n'étais plus le même ? »

Je le regarde, étonné puis remarque que je n'arrêtais pas de fixer ses jambes. Ce geste était pour moi innocent mais Potter a cru que je me moquais de lui. Réalisant mon erreur, je me décolle du poteau et tente de m'expliquer sans trop montrer que son soudain éclat de colère m'a profondément peiné. Mais peut-être ai-je joué le rôle de Malfoy trop longtemps avec lui ? Peut-être n'aurais-je pas d ? Car à présent, je ne sais pas comment me conduire avec lui sans tomber dans les extrêmes. Il commence à s'éloigner mais en à peine deux pas je le rejoins.

« Lâche-moi !

- Ecoute Potter… Je n'ai pas voulu me… Non ! Je pensais simplement que tu allais sûrement rentrer dans ton grand appartement et…

- Dégage Malfoy ! me crie t-il, faisant se retourner quelques passants.

- Chuuuuuuttttt !! dis-je en essayant de la calmer. Je…

- Casse-toi !

- Je m'excuse ! m'écrie-je au bord de l'agonie. »

Il s'arrête, essoufflé, puis se tourne lentement vers moi. Son expression se radoucie considérablement. Je suis soulagé et je le montre. J'éclate de rire en reprenant mon souffle. Il doit avoir une sacrée force dans les bras pour pouvoir pousser les roues aussi vite. Il se joint à mon fou rire et s'essuie même les yeux à force d'avoir ri. Il laisse errer sur son magnifique visage un sourire qui le rend encore plus beau. Et je succombe.

_Comme à chaque fois…_

Il reprend son souffle et paraît plus pâle que jamais. Cependant, son sourire ne le lâche pas et il me montre du doigt l'immeuble juste en face de nous, de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est un immeuble de banlieue, banal, avec son lot de tags et de dégradations en tout genre. Puis un autre rire s'échappe de sa gorge et il me dit :

« Tu vois l'immeuble là-bas ?

- Bien sûr ! Et alors ? »

Il me demande de s'approcher de lui. Le coin est étrangement désert. Je me baisse légèrement et il chuchote à mon oreille, son souffle chaud se brisant contre ma peau. Je réprime un frisson lorsque ses lèvres se posent délicatement contre le lobe de mon oreille. Il fait étrangement chaud, je commence à sentir qu'une fine pellicule de sueur couvre mon front et mes mains deviennent de plus en plus moites. Il murmure sur le ton de la confidence :

« Et bien, l'immeuble là-bas, c'est là… où j'habite. Il est génial, hein, mon immense appartement ! »

Je ne réponds pas et essaye de régulariser ma respiration. Mais il ne semble pas faire attention à ce détail et reprend :

« Je suis tellement heureux de vivre dans ce taudis alors que toi tu passes tes journées dans ton ignoble petite maison de campagne. Je préfère cent fois plus mon immeuble délabré sans rampe d'accès à ta petite maison dans la prairie. »

Il éclate de rire et la magie disparaît. Je relève la tête et regarde de haut le jeune homme dont les yeux verts n'expriment plus que le mépris et la colère. Bien sûr, il croit que je préfère passer mes journées enfermé dans la maison de la seule personne qui ai pu me donner l'amour dont j'avais besoin mais qui malheureusement m'a quitté au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Il croit que c'est agréable de se souvenir de l'image de cette personne sachant qu'elle était ma seule famille ! Je le hais ! J'avais raison !

Potter n'est qu'un petit con !

_Et Harry le suit… _

« Retourne dans ton taudis alors Potter ! C'est vrai que c'est vachement mieux que ce que tu as connu durant ton enfance…

- Malfoy je te hais ! hurle t-il sa voix tremblant comme s'il allait… pleurer.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? je réplique d'un ton glacial et moqueur. »

Je vois une larme perler au coin de ses yeux et j'ai des remords. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'attaquer sur son enfance difficile mais il m'a cherché et mon honneur de merde en a pris un sacré coup. Il fend l'air de sa main comme s'il voulait me frapper sans réussir à m'atteindre. Malgré moi, j'ai un petit rire. Puis tout se passe très vite. Une explosion, que dis-je, une véritable détonation retentit et je me retrouve propulsé à au moins 30 mètres de là. Ma vue se trouble. Je n'ai le temps d'entendre un cri épouvanté de femme et un râle de douleur.

Mais il ne provenait pas de moi…

Mon dieu ! Ma tête me fait souffrir. Potter n'est qu'un connard. Il va me le payer très cher. Putain ! Je passe une main fébrile dans mes cheveux. Ils collent. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde d'un air dégoûté ma main tachée de sang. Mais ce n'est pas ma tête qui me fait le plus mal, ni le fait que je ne sente plus ma jambe droite.

Non, ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il croie que je suis encore ce sale petit emmerdeur de Malfoy. Un élancement me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et je pousse un petit gémissement. Ma vue est trouble, je n'arrive pas à repérer où je suis. Je lâche un gémissement pitoyable alors que je tente une ridicule manœuvre pour me tourner sur le côté.

« Evitez de trop bouger M. « Malefoie » si vous ne voulez pas rester dans cette position toute votre vie. »

Un petit rire cristallin suit cette recommandation. Où est-ce que je suis tomb ? Pourquoi m'appelle t-elle M.Malefoie ? J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux et me rends compte que je suis allongé sur un canapé. Blanc en plus. Je me relève, réveillant une atroce douleur dans mes côtes. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

_Est-ce à cause de ça ? Ou bien…_

« Où suis-je ? je demande essayant de fixer ma vue chancelante sur un point précis qui se trouve être un tableau d'art abstrait.

- V…

- Nadia ! J'aurai besoin de prendre un bain. Est-ce que tu… ? Ah ! »

Il croise mon regard partagé entre la douleur et la rancune. Il ne fait pas un geste et rougit légèrement. Sans dire un mot, il fait demi-tour et me dit, évitant de croiser à nouveau mon regard :

« Tu… Tu peux rester quelques instants s'il te plait Malfoy ? Je… Je voudrais te parler après… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Il est tard, je réplique froidement, malgré que j'essaye de calmer la tonalité de ma voix. J'habite loin.

- Tu pourras dormir… ici, hésite t-il. Et tu repartirais tôt le matin, ajoute t-il précipitamment. »

Il reste là, dos tourné. Ladite Nadia se met à désinfecter les petites plaies qui couvrent mon visage et ma main ensanglantée. Potter attend toujours. Je peux voir les muscles si fins de ses bras se contracter alors qu'il serre les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil dans une tentative vaine de garder son sang-froid.

« Ok, dis-je dans un souffle. »

Je pourrais presque entendre les battements de son cœur ralentir et se stabiliser à un rythme décent. Il pousse tout de même un petit soupir et se dirige vers une pièce qui doit être la salle de bain. Nadia me fait un sourire tandis qu'elle pose un petit pansement sur ma joue endolorie puis se lève et le rejoint.

« Je t'autorise à toucher à la télé. A part si tu ne sais pas t'en servir. »

Etrangement, je n'ai relevé dans sa voix aucune marque de moquerie, aucun trait d'humour ni de taquinerie. Il semblait juste fatigué et… gêné. Oui. Il avait l'air gêné. Je murmure un vague « ok » puis regarde autour de moi. De la salle de bain mal insonorisée, j'entends le bruit si caractéristique de vêtements froissés. J'ai un soudain accès de température assez important et mes joues se colorent de rouge.

_Ce serait bête qu'il me voit dans cet état !_

Je deviens une véritable loque en présence de Potter. Toute cette chaleur qu'il m'inspire m'étouffe et me plonge dans un tel état de bien-être que je pourrais perdre tous mes moyens face à lui. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je suis Malfoy.

Il est Potter.

Et ça ne doit pas changer.

Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne croie pas que je m'attache un peu trop à lui.

_Encore ces foutus euphémismes !_

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvre et Potter apparaît, rouge comme il ne l'a sûrement jamais été. Il porte une chemise trois fois trop grande pour lui et un pantalon tout aussi large qui fait paraître ses jambes encore plus fines qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Il avance avec une adresse incroyable jusque vers moi étant donné l'espace réduit de son appartement.

« Déjà, je te présente Nadia, mon… mon infirmière. Elle est française. »

D'où l'accent. Elle m'adresse un sourire à faire fondre et là, ma rougeur ne passe plus inaperçue. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et regarde Harry de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle a un regard si protecteur, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se brise à n'importe quel moment. Elle pousse un long soupir.

« Tu… Tu pourrais t'en aller trente seconde, s'il te plait ? lui demande Potter en baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr ! réplique t-elle en se levant. Mais n'oublie pas 'Arry, je reste ce soir. Tu as usé trop d'énergie en envoyant ton ami dans le décor !

- Mais ce n'est pas… s'exclame t-il en relevant la tête… »

J'ai peur de la fin de sa phrase. Après l'attitude qu'il a eue, j'ai un peu peur de ses réactions… Même très !

« … ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je l'ai fait sous l'impulsion de la colère… Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire autant mal ! »

_Autant ?_

Ah ! Tout ça arrive trop vite ! Comme avec Severus ! Tout ça est trop brusque ! Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement. Mon cerveau se bloque à chaque fois qu'il prononce une phrase. J'essaye de l'analyser, d'y découvrir un quelconque signe qui pourrait me rassurer en disant qu'il a changé d'opinion par rapport à moi, qu'il a décidé d'oublier ces vieilles rancœurs d'ados !

« N'empêche, tu l'as drôlement abîmé, rit-elle avant de s'éloigner. »

Je pose ma tête douloureuse contre le canapé, ne me rendant pas compte que Potter n'est plus là. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatigué qu'il ne me faut qu'une chose : le fauteuil de Severus et la couverture qui se trouve sur son lit. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à m'endormir.

« Désolé. »

_Hein ?_

« Hein ? »

Je rouvre les yeux et le vois devant moi. Il tient dans les mains deux verres remplis d'un liquide rouge, un peu transparent. Il m'en tend un. Je dois avoir l'air débile à force de le regarder comme ça mais je n'arrive pas à identifier la nature de ce liquide.

_Poison ?_

_Potion anti-douleur ?_

_Poison ?_

« Grenadine, me dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Oh, Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu de grenadine de ta vie ! »

Il continue à s'esclaffer tandis que je prends le verre et l'examine sous tous les angles. Il reprend :

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de l'alcool mais je n'en ai pas. Je tiens très mal l'alcool. Et pour un thé, ma bouilloire est… cassée. Allez, bois, tu ne vas pas mourir !

- C'est quoi ? je demande, franchement intrigué par le liquide rouge qui, peu à peu, se dépose au fond de mon verre.

- C'est de la grenadine, c'est un sirop, précise t-il. Remues-la sinon elle va se déposer au fond de ton verre. Tiens. »

Il me tend une cuillère et continue son explication. Etrangement, il ne semble pas moqueur mais au contraire, je le distrais. Un petit sourire amusé s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'il ajoute :

« Le plus souvent, ce sont les enfants qui boivent ça mais j'aime bien.

- Pas mal, dis-je en avalant une gorgée. »

Il a un petit rire que je lui rends. Puis il prend un cachet bleu sur la table et l'avale en même temps que le reste de son verre. Il rougit légèrement mais me dit avec assurance :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais… mais je ne contrôle pas ma force. Quand je suis énervé, ça devient… terrible ! lâche t-il, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Si… Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas. Je voulais juste te présenter des excuses.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Potter, je réplique en finissant mon verre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire étant donné que tu m'as presque cassé une jambe. »

Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Il rougit encore plus et balbutie des vagues excuses dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il comprend le tiers. Quant à moi, j'ai horriblement mal. C'est vrai que les blessures externes ont guéri mais ma jambe me fait énormément souffrir.

_Un peu moins que mon cœur d'ailleurs._

Il appelle Nadia et je sens dans sa voix une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Je dirais même, de la peur. Je toussote légèrement et dit en riant :

« T'inquiète pas comme ça, je ne te ferais pas de procès tout de suite. »

Il se tourne vers moi et ne semble pas saisir tout de suite le sens de ma phrase. Puis sa bouche se tord en un sourire terriblement charmant et il rétorque :

« Pourquoi me faire un procès avec tout le fric que t'as Malfoy ? »

Il éclate de rire. Je ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. Il me lance un regard intrigué puis, pour la centième fois de la soirée, rougit. J'ai un sourire satisfait alors que je le vois de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il me fusille du regard et ses joues reprennent leur pâle couleur. 

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Je te retourne la question, je réplique, mon sourire encore ancré sur mon visage marqué de bleus. »

Il baisse la tête et laisse échapper un rire.

« Gagn Malfoy ! »

Nadia arrive. Potter lui expose maladroitement la situation. Elle le fusille du regard en le réprimandant sévèrement, comme un gosse qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise. Quant à moi, outre ma douleur à la jambe, je me sens bien. Pas que Potter m'ait accueilli chaleureusement, pas qu'il m'ait serré dans ses bras en disant que je lui avais manqué. Au contraire. Mais il ne m'a pas non plus repoussé.

_A part quand il m'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la ville… _

Mais ce n'était pas « volontaire ».

_Enfin, j'espère…_

« Malheureusement pour vous M.Malefoie, me dit Nadia avec un rictus d'embarras, votre jambe est belle est bien cassée. Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de la magie médicale autre que pour aider 'Arry. A part si vous souhaitez aller dans un hôpital moldu, il faudra vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

- NON ! crie-je, faisant sursauter Potter. Pas à Ste-Mangouste !

- Tu préférerais aller dans un hôpital moldu Malfoy ? s'étonne Potter. Tu sais que les moldus ne ressoudent pas les os en un coup de baguette. Ils font ça… naturellement. Pas que je me soucie de ton bien-être mais… »

_Potter ou ma joie de vivre,_ me souffle mon esprit.

Je fais taire la petite voix dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas retourner à Ste-Mangouste. Déjà que je ne suis plus très bien considéré là-bas… En plus, c'est dans cet hôpital de malheur que je me suis retrouvé à cause de Potter. Ce con m'a fait faire de telles insomnies que Severus a dû me conduire à l'hôpital pour ne pas abîmer ma faible santé mentale.

Potter m'a fait devenir plus fou que je ne l'étais déj !

De plus, les hôpitaux moldus ne doivent pas être si horribles que ça.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

**Voil ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Moi qui avais promis de ne plus transcrire d'accent, c'est raté. Mais bon, l'accent français est déjà moins ridicule que l'italien :p. **

**Moi qui pensais que j'avais fait apparaître Harry trop tôt dans l'histoire, bah je pense que ce n'est pas si mal que ça. D'autant plus que notre Ryry n'a pas l'air trop à l'aise avec Dray et Dray… Ben il reste lui-même ! Je compte bien attendre un peu avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… (sourire machiavélique… hihihihi, lol) Naaaaaaaaannnnnn, je suis pô sadique mais faut faire durer les choses quand même. Pas que je voudrais faire une histoire de 45 chapitres mais pas de 5 non-plus .**

**Bon, si j'ai bien compté, si je suis dans les délais avant que je ne parte, je vous posterais… 6 chapitres ! (sans compter celui-là) Alors je me mets tout de suite au travail pour que vous les ayez à temps avant que je parte, dont un le jour de mon départ. Oulàl ! C'est dur la vie de fanficeuse ! lol. Surtout que ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est pas bien de rester autant de temps devant un écran mais je lutte pour vous mes reviewers (subtil message qui vous incite à reviewer normalement… j'ai dit normalement) Je me bats contre l'ennemi pour vous pondre mes chapitres écrit à la sueur de mon front et aux crampes aux doigts !!!!!**

**Bon, j'arrête de délirer et je vous dis à lundi !**

Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   


	5. et intérêt

**Salut ! C'est encore moi ! Bon, ce chapitre a dû subir tout plein de transformations pour obtenir ce résultat même s'il est pas terrible. Je suis passé de complètement niais à cul-cul pour enfin arriver à fleur-bleue… Pour ceux qui ne voit pas la différence, je leur dis qu'ils ont complètement raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais mon côté à l'eau de rose revient !**

**Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! **

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver ça trop nul et que les adeptes des romans Arlequins trouveront leur bonheur ici.**

**J'ai fini de descendre une fois de plus cette fic et son auteur (c'est à dire moi !) donc, voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Will black :** Je sais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aime pas Harry… lol ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il souffre encore plus le pov' chou ? mdr ! En tout cas, mici de continuer à me suivre et pour ton pôpa, c'est vrai que j'étais mal à l'aise mais si t'as fait le deuil, je peux arrêter de m'en faire.

**Artemis :** Wow ! Vraiment, tu le trouve magnifique ? C'est vrai que j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire, j'e l'aime bien ce chap. C'est vrai que c'est bête que la plupart des fanficeurs partent en vacances mais, pour ma part en tout cas, je ferais tout pour trouver un ordi ! Foi de Ginny ! lol.

A mercredi !

**Jennifer :** Salut ! Oh ! C'est gentil, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi. Du courage, il m'en faut beaucoup alors c'est sympa de m'en donner !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Oh ! Mais c'est tout naturel de combattre pour vous sauver ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien combattre avec Drago si vous voyez ce que je peux dire P… Le genre corps à corps quoi… (°faut pas rêver°… Tais-toi conscience !) Je savais que quelqu'un allait me sortir ça à un moment et il a fallu que ça tombe sur vous. Donc, je vais vous expliquer : ce n'est pas parce que Harry est en fauteuil qu'il ne peut pas expérimenter les joies de l'amour physique avec Drago (sourire de petite perverse…) Ce sont ses jambes qui ne marchent plus… Ils peuvent toujours trouver un moyen de le faire mais je laisse le soin à vos petits esprits d'imaginer ça le temps que l'histoire se déroule et que le moment tant attendu arrive.

Vous savez, je ne peux pas faire plus que 6 chapitres ! Mais c'est gentil quand même.

Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : I loveuh you !!!!!! (je m'étonnerai toujours autant de mon anglais ! lol)

Poutoux !

**Melhuiwen :** salut ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est pas bien grave si tu ne trouve pas d'autres choses à dire mais le plus important c'est que je sache que tu as apprécié ma fic. Après, le reste, même si ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est du blablatage.

A mercredi… enfin j'espère 

**Tête de nœud :** c'est clair que c'est pas la rencontre la plus agréable qu'il ait fait Dray ! Contente que l'idée soit bonne !

!

**Clôtho :** Salut ! C'est gentil de la trouver génial ! Alala ! Dray c'est mon perso préféré parmi tous ! Je me suis éclatée à faire ses pensées même quand elles étaient suicidaires (moi et ma joie de vivre… lol)

Poutoux !!!!

**Tatu :** ah ! Bah désolée, cette fois, ton nom n'est pas tout en haut mais il apparaît quand même ! J'essaye de garder un minimum de distance entre les persos pour l'instant, je ne veux pas qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout de suite même si Dray n'a dieu que pour Ryry ! C'est vrai que les slash Harry/Drago sont les meilleurs, ils vont tellement bien ensemble que j'espère que J.K Rowling entendra notre appel et les mettra en couple (lol, n'oublions pas que les gosses lisent aussi Harry Potter…) Voilà la suite !

Bizouxxx !!!!

**Mifibou :** merci pour ta review ! Bah, c'est tout naturel de vous faire profiter avant mon départ, c'est fait pour ça les auteurs ! lol ! Merci et voilà la suite.

Poutoux !

**Céline402 :** voilà la suite.

**Shyrinia :  **Kikou ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lue ma fic ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Oh ! Tu veux que Ryry retrouve l'usage de ses jambes… C'est une possibilité comme une autre mais pour en savoir plus, il faudra que tu lises jusqu'au bout (chantage de merde ! lol)

Bizouxxxxx !!!!

**Calice d'adamanthe :** si tu savais comme je souffre… lol ! Mais vous n'êtes pas que des simples reviewers, vous êtes MES reviewers, c'est toute la différence. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber sauf cas d'extrême urgence que je n'ai pas encore eue. De là à dire que je suis une perle, tu exagères un peu mais c'est gentil quand même. Je combattrais l'ennemi jusqu'à la fin !!!

Bizoux !

 ****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 4**** : … et intérêts.**

« Les moldus ont un grain à la place du cerveau ! je m'exclame en sortant du grand bâtiment blanc, un rictus de dégoût sur le visage.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas refuser d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste M.Malefoie, réplique Nadia en aidant Potter à passer une petite marche alors que nous nous rendons en centre-ville.

- J'ai mes raisons ! crie-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Et puis je choisis ce qui me convient !

- C'est bon Malfoy ! Elle t'a parlé sur un ton correct, fais de même ! »

Je jette un regard noir sur Potter qui ne cille même pas. On peut dire que l'ambiance est des plus électriques. Ces crétins de moldus m'ont dit que j'avais en effet une fracture à la jambe. Ils m'ont posé un « pâltre » si je me souviens bien et je dois marcher avec des béquilles. J'ai eu du mal au début, mais on s'y habitue vite. Par contre, ce dont je n'arrive pas à m'habituer, c'est le regard noir de Potter. A chaque fois que nos yeux se croisent, il faut qu'il ait ce ridicule rictus sur le visage.

Oui, ridicule est bien le mot.

S'il croit m'impressionner, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Personne ne m'impressionne, alors lui encore moins…

« … rester obligatoirement, finit Nadia sans que je ne l'ais écouté.

- Quoi ? »

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers Potter qui avait déjà amorcé ce geste. Une autre rougeur couvre ses joues et il me lance un regard que je qualifierais de… dégoûté.

_Horrifié même._

Il a l'air dégoûté et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je demande poliment à Nadia de répéter et je comprends son accès de colère. Elle m'explique que si je veux guérir plus vite, elle va m'administrer le minimum de soin dont elle dispose mais comme elle doit « garder » Potter, elle ne pourra pas faire la navette entre mon petit coin paumé à la campagne et le superbe 5 étoile de Potter. Donc, je suis obligé de rester chez lui à part si je connais d'autres infirmières et comme je n'en connais pas… Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

Et pas la moindre…

…………………………

A peine rentrons-nous dans le petit appartement de Potter qu'un hibou grand duc me saute dessus. J'ai un mouvement de sursaut quand il se pose sur mon épaule. Potter éclate de rire. Je l'ignore et prends le parchemin se trouvant sur la patte du hibou. Je le déroule et l'animal part dans un grand battement d'ailes. C'est une lettre de Dumbledore.

_« Cher Drago,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses… »_

Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce type a le chic pour vous mettre mal à l'aise en un mot.

_« … En effet, lorsque vous m'avez demandé de quoi était décédé Severus, je vous ai honteusement répondu, mon argument étant trop vague et incertain. Cependant, il y a une raison quant à ce comportement que je juge moi-même de lâche et il se résume en quelques mots : je ne savais pas. Je ne doute pas que vous avez dû, durant toute cette semaine, essayer de trouver quelconque explication quant à la disparition de Severus. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une mort naturelle car d'importantes ondes magiques ont été trouvées dans son corps. Les Médicomages ont mis exactement une semaine à déterminer les causes de son décès. Dès que j'ai eu ces informations, je vous en ai fait part. Si d'autres renseignements me sont communiqués, je vous préviendrais._

_J'espère que votre séjour à Ste-Mangouste vous a fait le plus grand bien,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Je repose lentement la lettre sur la petite table basse du salon et me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, le regard dans le vague. Plusieurs questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne sais pas par laquelle commercer. Je pousse un long soupir en laissant tomber ma tête dans mes mains. Toujours sur le même ton ironique, Potter me demande :

« Ca va Malfoy ? On dirait que t'as vu un mort. »

Il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pensé une seule fois à Severus depuis que j'ai croisé Potter, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir cherché la cause de son mal plus tôt. Je m'en veux tellement pour avoir laisser l'autre envahir mes pensées au lieu de… de pleurer sa mort.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

C'est à cause de Potter !

Je me lève et demande à Nadia sans oser lever les yeux vers elle :

« Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre chambre ? J'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Euh… Bien sûr mais vous ne voulez pas manger avant ? »

Je hoche la tête en signe de négation et m'enferme dans la petite chambre de la jeune femme. Les murs sont recouverts de papier d'un bleu pâle qui donne à la pièce une sorte de tranquillité et de sérénité que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Je m'allonge sur le lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et je dois me retenir pour ne pas éclater en pleurs.

C'est tellement soudain que je ne sais plus où sont mes priorités. Dois-je continuer à faire comme s'il y avait une chance que Potter se rende compte de mes sentiments ou dois-je laisser tomber et maudire ce foutu destin de m'avoir enlevé la seule personne qui comblait le manque affectif que le balafré provoquait en moi ?      

_Est-ce ça l'amour ?_

Je pense que oui car même si c'est très dur à avouer, j'aime Potter. J'aime quand il me parle même si c'est pour me balancer une autre vacherie, j'aime quand il rit même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi mais à mes dépends, j'aime quand il prend cet air mauvais à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, cela prouve au moins que je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Car l'indifférence est pire que tout.

La colère sert à libérer les tensions présentes en chaque homme.

La haine, même si elle nous fait mal, nous fait sentir que nous sommes vus.

La jalousie nous montre que nous avons tout autant de qualités que les autres.

Le mépris, pareil à la haine, nous prouve que l'on est pas insensible au bonheur de cette personne même si on ne s'en sert pas à bon profit.

Mais l'indifférence nous laisse seul, nous efface du monde extérieur et nous fait périr à petit feu dans la plus grande solitude car personne ne se soucie de nous. Il y a pire que la haine, l'indifférence. Potter me hait, c'est déjà un bon début. Mais moi je l'aime et je me hais pour ça.

L'amour nécessite un minimum de reconnaissance de la part de l'autre. L'amour a besoin d'un signe de la part de l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Quand l'amour est réciproque, il ne faut pas en perdre une miette car c'est un sentiment précieux.

Comme avec Severus…

Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'étais prêt à tout pour assurer notre bonheur, pour ne pas que de futiles histoires ne viennent gâcher notre quiétude.

_Mais je n'ai pas réussi car Potter me hantait._

Ce genre d'amour est destructeur, ce genre d'amour est passionnel, je dirais même… charnel. Pas comme avec Severus. Lui, je l'aimais comme un père, comme celui qui panserait mes blessures quoi qu'il m'arrive mais Potter… Potter m'obsède.

Je le désire.

Je le veux pour moi, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Et je me maudis pour ça.

Je me maudis pour avoir de pareils sentiments envers quelqu'un qui me fait autant souffrir. Mon cœur se serre et s'apprête à exploser à chaque faux pas, à chaque réplique un peu trop dure, à chaque regard de travers. Mais c'est aussi cette douleur qui ne me fait pas tomber dans l'indifférence, qui me prouve que je suis humain.

_Si c'est ça être humain, je ne veux plus l'être._

On compare souvent l'amour à un escalier ou un chemin tortueux semé d'embûches. Il faut les passer une par une, se faire mal, tomber parfois mais toujours se relever car un moment ou un autre, on verra le bout du chemin. Il faut toujours grimper plus haut, se fatiguant parfois à la tâche, se posant quelques instants sur une marche pour reprendre son souffle mais on arrive toujours à rejoindre la haut de l'escalier pour respirer l'air frais.

Sauf que dans mon cas, ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Je marche, toujours tout droit, toujours devant mais n'arrive pas à éviter les obstacles. Alors je tombe, à chaque fois, et je me fais mal. Tellement mal qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne peux plus me relever.

Il fut un temps où je pensais avoir atteint le sommet de cet escalier, où je pensais enfin revoir la lumière au bout du chemin. Je sautais une par une les embûches et je marchais toujours plus vite mais mon empressement fut vite stoppé. Je commençai alors ma lente descente. Après une ascension plus que brutale, je redescendais tout aussi rapidement.

C'était il y a bien longtemps.

Depuis, je croupis en bas de ce maudit escalier, n'ayant plus la force de remonter. Je demeure au commencement de ce chemin, là où il n'y a aucune difficulté, là où je me voile la face pour ne pas à avoir à franchir ces multitudes d'obstacles.

Mais je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie les yeux fermés sur mes sentiments. Je ne fais que repousser le jour où j'oserais enfin l'approcher et lui avouer qu'il détruit une vie.

_Qu'il détruit ma vie !_

Cet amour est bel et bien destructeur. Je me consume lentement, je brûle pour lui, mon cœur se serre et je ne peux que pleurer.

_Je l'aime tellement !_

Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes en pensant qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, complètement insensible à ma douleur, s'en réjouissant même.

_Mais je l'aime tellement !_

Il souffre en silence et je n'y peux rien car ma propre douleur m'aveugle. Le voir dans cet état me fait encore plus mal.    

_Je ferais tout pour lui !_

Qu'il continue à me traiter comme il le fait ! Son mépris me fait espérer tant de choses que s'il se mettait à devenir indifférent, je n'y survivrais sûrement pas.

_Je lui pardonne tout !_

Severus savait que je l'aimais mais il savait aussi qu'avec Potter c'était tout autre chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il le savait quand même.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas que je me torture parce que je ne pense pas plus souvent à lui. Je le fais inconsciemment, il y a toujours une partie de moi qui fait comme s'il existait et même si je ne le sens pas, je sais que c'est la vérité. Je ne l'oublierai certainement jamais.

_Je l'aime._

Mais il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Potter, je le désire car ce genre d'amour sans désir n'est rien. Je ferai tout pour pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa peau diaphane sous la mienne, son corps chaud contre le mien… Tout même si cela me conduit à ma perte.

_Car je l'aime. _

C'est tellement dur de s'avouer ses deux simples mots. Les dire, même pour soi-même, est horriblement dur et demande un courage que ceux qui n'ont jamais connu ce sentiment si étrange ne peuvent pas imaginer.

Oui, c'est dur de dire qu'on aime. Encore plus quand la personne choisie est son pire ennemi. La question de l'homosexualité, je me la suis déjà posée des années auparavant, ce n'est pas ça que me gêne mais plutôt le fait que ça soit Potter. Mais l'amour est un sentiment qu'on ne peut contrôler, on ne choisit pas la personne aimée mais c'est elle qui fait qu'on l'aime, inconsciemment.

C'est pour cela que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable vis à vis de la mort de Severus, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Tomber amoureux est une chance, alors je ferais tout pour ne pas la laisser passer…

…………………………….

**Bon, c'est fini !  **

**Que dire de ce chapitre à part que… que je ne l'aime pas du tout, qu'il est trop court et que mes antécédents de romans à l'eau de rose remontent brusquement à la surface ? Bah rien, alors je me tais ! lol.**

**Par contre, j'aime bien ma dernière phrase (5 pages de merde pour une phrase de correcte… c'est pas normal ça !) enfin, c'est mon avis. Je ne me voilerai pas la face en disant que j'aime bien les belles histoires d'amour mais le niais, c'est pas pour moi. Pourtant, je viens de pondre un beau petit chapitre bien cul-cul ! **

**Bon, je finis de pleurer et je m'attaque au chapitre 5 qui aura un ton un peu plus drôle et léger puisque Drago se met en tête de montrer à Harry qu'il a oublié leurs vieilles rancunes et on peut dire qu'il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon… Mais alors là, pas du tout !**

**A mercredi et n'oubliez pas de me dire un p'tit mot pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé en appuyant sur le p'tit bouton « Submit review »**

** mes reviewers adorésssssssss !!!!!!!! **  


	6. Complications

**Me revoil !!!!! Bon, j'ai encore rien à dire de particulier à part… **

**Je pars en vacances dans une semaineuhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Je veux pas partir dans ce coin paum ! Y'a que des vieuxxxxx !!!!!!!!! **

**Pour me consoler, j'écris les réponses aux reviews, voil :**

**Will black :** c'est clair que je n'aime pas ressentir de l'indifférence ni même qu'on me soit indifférent. C'est un des sentiments les durs pour moi et je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse être indifférent envers quelqu'un, chacun mérite d'être considéré, en bien ou en mal. C'est vrai que ne plus être humains, beaucoup de gens en ont rêvé. C'est tellement plus facile de ne plus ressentir toutes ses émotions, de ne plus souffrir comme les vulgaires Hommes que nous sommes.

N'empêche, tu n'aime pas Harry parce que tu trouve qu'il a une chance insolente mais dis-toi bien qu'il n'a pas choisi son destin, on le lui a imposé. Pour Tom Jedusor, je trouve que ce que tu dis est très juste. Personne ne voit, ni ne comprend les causes de ses actes, je ne dis pas que c'est bien ce qu'il fait mais son combat est assez juste, en effet.

Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic et que tu en tire quelque chose, car c'était mon but même si cela ne se voit pas

Je te fais tous plein de gros bizoux et espère que les autres chapitres, même s'ils sont plus légers, te plairont.

A vendredi !

**Artemis :** ah ! Toi aussi tu aimes le fleur-bleue ? lol ! C'est pas que je ne l'ai pas aimé mais j'ai eu peu que ça tombe dans le trop niais mais si tu l'as aimé, c'est bon . Ile st là l'autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

A vendredi !

**Melhuiwen :** c'est clair que Drago, c'est pas trop le genre à philosopher mais Ryry le change complètement. T'as raison, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chap. mais c'était quand même important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Ah ! Qu'y a t-il au bout de l'escalier ???? Tout dépend de ton but… Pour Drago, bah, le but, c'est Harry !

Bizoux !

A vendredi !

**Nee-chan et Chana :** bah… Quelle question !!!! Bien sur que vous faites partie de mes reviewers adorésssssssss !!!!! Parce que… os quiero ! (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? Moi et l'espagnol ) Ui, j'ai regardé Frère d'armes ! C'est super, enfin je trouve ! Pour la teneur en guimauve… Trop de guimauve nuit à la sant ! Bon, j'ai un peu dépassé la limite obligatoire mais bon… lol !

NC : tu sais, moi aussi j'aime l'Amûr et les beau sentiments, y'aura sûrement d'autres chapitres comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

C : c'est cul-cul, je te l'accorde !

Merci ! C'est vrai que c'était un étape de la fic, fallait qu'il réfléchisse un peu le Dray ! ! Le chapitre est drôle…  à écrire surtout et à imaginer mais je ne sais pas si le résultat est le même à lire. Moi, je l'aime bien ! Y'a une scène surprise aussi mais… chut ! J'me tais !

Euh… Pour le corps à corps… Désolée mais… Je dois vous le prendre de force.

Vous m'en voudrez pas trop j'espère

Bizoux !!!! et à vendredi !

**Tête de nœud :** °rougissements débiles° Oh ! Mici ! C'est très gentil à toi ! Voilà le chapitre 5.

A vendredi !

**Mifibou :** merci, moi aussi je l'aime ma p'tite phrase finale à moi ! C'est clair que c'est mieux que de ne pas avoir de chapitre, je connais ce genre de frustration (vite mon thérapeute ! lol) Ah ? Tu trouves que Drago est perdu ? Bah, c'est exactement ça ! IL est totalement perdu et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! lol ! Il va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas !

Bizoux !!!

A vendredi !

**Vif d'or :** Bah ui, je t'ai dédié un chapitre ! ! Bah, c'est une première alors ! T'inquiète, ils vont beaucoup se parler dans ce chapitre, beaucoup, beaucoup même… J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Bizoux !

A vendredi !

**Céline402 :** je l'aime ma phrase de fin ! lol ! Comment ça l'est mollasson mon Drago ? L'est pas mollasson, l'est super mou plutôt ! Une vraie guimauve, à l'image du chapitre ! lol ! Alors, de l'amour, y'en aura, de l'humour aussi et des bourdes… Bah, y'en a une belle dans ce chapitre quand même ! Et toujours de la part de ce cher Drago ! Moi non plus j'ai jamais lu de Arlequin mais j'ai une copine qui est à fond dans ça ou Barbara Cartland donc… .

Gros Bizoux et à vendredi ! 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5 :**** Complications…**

_« Ce n'est pas en laissant de côté notre passé que l'on arrivera à grandir… »_

_........._

« Salut Potter ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »

C'est avec cette phrase que je commence ma journée. Cela fait trois jours que je suis chez Potter et j'ai décidé de lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir brisé la jambe. De plus, c'est vrai. Malgré la douleur de la blessure, je lui en suis reconnaissant car grâce à cette fracture, je peux rester avec lui, chez lui. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais cela me permet de réfléchir un peu plus sur mes sentiments envers lui.

« T'es bourré dès le matin Malfoy ? demande t-il en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts.

- Ben nan, pourquoi ? je réponds en m'asseyant sur une chaise dans la cuisine, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Malfoy, tu me fais peur comme ça ! s'exclame t-il en finissant sa tartine pour se diriger vers le salon. »

J'entends le bruit caractéristique des ses roues grincer sur la moquette grise usagée. Nadia est partie tôt ce matin pour une quelconque affaire et elle m'a confié la garde de Potter. Mais ce qui est embêtant, c'est que s'il a besoin d'anti-douleur ou d'autres choses, il ne me le demandera jamais. J'en suis sûr. Je me lève et le vois planté devant la télé, comme d'habitude. Je m'étonne que Granger et Weasley ne soient pas déjà venus prendre de nouvelles de leur ami.

« Tu regardes quoi ?

- La télé. »

Notre conversation s'arrête là. Je me traîne jusque dans le fauteuil le plus proche et pose mes béquilles par terre. Elles tombent sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Il se tourne une seconde vers moi puis reprend le fil de son émission d'un air captivé mais je remarque que ses yeux restent au même endroit. Je sais qu'une télévision est composée d'images mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester fixé au même point. Je lui demande :

« T'as besoin de quelque chose Potter ? T'as faim ? Soif ?

- Tu peux pas me lâcher trente secondes ? Nan, mais je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui mais t'es encore plus lourd que d'habitude ! s'écrie t-il.

- Mauvaise nuit ? je plaisante.

- Oui puisque tu étais l ! crie t-il avant de s'éloigner et de claquer la porte de sa chambre. »

Effectivement, il a passé une mauvaise nuit. Je ferme trente seconde les yeux pour essayer de me calmer la petite introspection de mes sentiments de la veille ne m'a pas laissé totalement indifférent. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, cette simple phrase prononcée avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant.

_« Ce n'est pas en laissant de côté notre passé que l'on arrivera à grandir… »_

Elle a raison. La petite fille de Sainte-Mangouste a raison. Je ne dois pas laisser mon passé empiéter sur mon avenir. Je dois faire avec, même si cela est très dur. On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… Pour une fois qu'un dicton ne ment pas. J'aimerai oublier mon passé tumultueux avec Potter, j'aimerai oublier ses vieilles rancœurs mais cela ne sert à rien, même quand j'essaye d'être aimable.

_Lourd tu veux dire !_

Je rouvre les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il est revenu. Il ne veut pas croiser mon regard mais me demande, la voix grave et enrouée :

« Tu… Tu ne sais pas quand Nadia va revenir ?

- Euh… Non, elle-même n'en sait rien. Pourquoi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est bon, réplique t-il en relevant la tête fièrement. C'est juste pour savoir si je dois encore te supporter longtemps.

- Tu mens très mal Potter, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- unouche, grommelle t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

- Articule Potter, je ne comprends pas le troll.

- Une douche ! s'exclame t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur démente dans le regard. Je veux que tu m'aide à prendre une douche ! »

S'il dit ça encore une fois de plus, je vais perdre le peu de dignité que j'ai auprès de ce type. Malgré le rouge qui couvre mes joues, j'attrape mes béquilles et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il s'exclame :

« Tu vas où l ?

- Dans la salle de bain, c'est bien là qu'on prend une douche non ? »

Le bruit de mes béquilles résonne sur le carrelage blanc cassé de la pièce. Si Potter a besoin de prendre une douche, je suis l ! Mais en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. N'empêche, cela doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir se servir de la magie. Car outre le fait que nous soyons dans le monde moldu, Potter ne peut pas user de la magie sous peine d'être encore plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et user de la magie sur lui, risquerait de l'affaiblir encore plus.  

« Bon, Potter ! Tu fais quoi ?

- J'attends Nadia !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu à la télé que l'on pouvait facilement noyer quelqu'un dans une baignoire, réplique t-il en s'approchant tout de même de la salle de bain.

- Tu me tentes là Potter, fallait pas me le dire ! »

A ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais il est assez étrange. Ses sautes d'humeur me font peur. Dire que c'est lui que j'aime ! J'aime un tar !

_Qui se ressemble s'assemble !_

A cette pensée, moi aussi j'éclate de rire. Nous partons tous les deux dans un fou rire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut expliquer à l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend ses esprits, les yeux brillant par les larmes et les joues rougies, son souffle saccadé. Je le regarde, il me regarde. Et là, il m'adresse le plus beau sourire qui m'ait été donné de voir puis me demande, la respiration encore difficile :

« On la prend cette douche ou pas ? »

S'en est trop ! Je lui demande de m'excuser trente seconde et me dirige aussi vite que mes béquilles me le permettent dans la pièce la plus proche qui se trouve être la chambre de Nadia. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et tente de réguler ma respiration. Il va me rendre dingue s'il continue comme ça ! Mais alors là, complètement dingue ! J'essaye de penser à autre chose que Potter nu en train de barboter dans une baignoire mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Malfoy ? Tu fais quoi l ? »

Merde ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Mon regard se pose sur la photo d'une vieille sorcière d'une centaine d'année et mon envie se dissipe comme par magie. Ca doit être l'arrière grand mère de Nadia, une ancienne Médicomage qui a inventé la potion contre l'acné. Cette potion a sauvé des milliers d'entre nous.

« Malfoy ??? Tu te serais pas enfuit par la fenêtre quand même ? »

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié Potter. Je prends le premier truc qui me passe sous la main, en l'occurrence une… « naspirine » comme ils disent. Je crois que ça fait passer le mal de tête. Je sors de la chambre en demandant à Potter :

« Comment on le prend ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une aspirine Malfoy ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, je réponds tout simplement.

- Tu fais fondre sous la langue, me dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux. »

Je me demande quels effets ça à sur une personne qui ne souffre de rien. Bon, on verra bien ! Un grand silence s'installe entre nous alors que le comprimé fond dans ma bouche dans un horrible crépitement.

« Ca pique, je dis en grimaçant.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Malfoy, soupire t-il. Euh… Tu… Tu peux te tourner s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? je demande, le goût amer du médicament se répandant dans toute ma bouche.

- Tourne-toi ! »

Je m'exécute, un peu étourdi. Ma tête tourne étrangement. Quand Potter m'en donne le signal, je me retourne. Il est plus rouge que jamais et baisse les yeux honteusement. Il a quand même eut la présence d'esprit de garder son boxer et de faire couler l'eau du bain. Il jette quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à un cachet de « naspirine » et m'explique que c'est pour calmer la douleur de ses jambes. Puis il fait en sorte qu'une épaisse couche de mousse recouvre la baignoire, question de sécurité.

« Je te demande juste de me mettre dans la baignoire après tu pourras partir. »

Je fais un geste pour m'approcher mais je vacille légèrement. Un nerf bat follement au creux de ma tempe et… Je rêve ou Potter est en double ? J'essaye de garder l'équilibre et le prends dans mes bras. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre puis se met à faire des loopings dans ma poitrine, tout ça en une seconde. Il semble gêné et me demande ce que j'attends.

« Malfoy ! Lâche-moi ! Mais… T'es pas dans ton état normal ou quoi ? »

Effectivement non. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus assez et je tombe au sol, entraînant Potter dans ma chute. Je n'ai le temps de ressentir que son coude qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.........

« Malfoy ! »

Une autre gifle vient s'écraser contre ma joue. Il y met toute sa force. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il a de la force dans les bras.

« Putain ! Réveille-toi ! »

J'entends un bruit de verre brisé et un autre juron de la part de Potter. Les yeux clos, je demande :

« Keskicépas ? »

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, je n'arrive plus à articuler correctement. Potter pousse un petit gémissement puis je l'entends prononcer un Réparo, puis un autre petit gémissement sort de ses lèvres.

« Fôpaketufassedelamagie, je grommelle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Arrête de parler Malfoy, ça aggrave ton cas. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Chépa…

- En tout cas, on est dans la merde. T'arrives à te relever ? »

Je n'arrive même pas à soulever les paupières alors pourquoi j'arriverai à marcher. Tout mon corps est ankylosé, un crétin joue du tam-tam dans ma tête et le nerf dans ma tempe va exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Néanmoins, je me concentre et aperçois un filet de lumière. Potter est penché vers moi, un verre d'eau dans la main.

« aipasoif, je marmonne.

- C'est pas pour boire, c'est au cas où tu ne te réveillerais pas, pour te le jeter en pleine tête.

- Gentil.

- C'est bête que t'arrives plus à te relever parce que moi… Deux estropiés dans une maison ça fait un peu beaucoup non ! »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie et je le vois ramper vers la porte.

« Tufékoi ?

- Je vais appeler les secours Malfoy, t'en as besoin.

- Nan, céboncomesa ! »

Avec un soupir, il se traîne jusqu'à moi et avec une agilité incroyable, il me pousse contre la baignoire pour que je me relève. J'ai si mal à la tête que garder les yeux ouverts est un supplice mais le voir déployer toute sa maigre force pour moi me fais plaisir. Il passe un bras sous ma nuque pour m'éviter de tomber.

« Po… Potter ?

- Oui, répond t-il essoufflé.

- Ui désol !

- Oh ! C'est pas ta faute !

- Si ! Tu peux pus remonter su ton fauteuil, c'est ma faute !

- Si tu le dis. »

Il soupire. Je pose ma tête contre le rebord glacé de la baignoire. Potter s'est rhabillé. Je me demande comment il arrive à faire tout ça. Je lui pose la question et il me répond qu'il a l'habitude de tomber de son fauteuil et Nadia n'étant pas toujours là, il devait se débrouiller. Moi qui voulais essayer de me rapprocher de Potter ce matin, j'ai réussi. Pour une fois que j'arrive à mes fins…

« Eh ! Me lâche pas Malfoy ! »

Il me donne une autre baffe, un peu moins forte que la précédente. Je rouvre les yeux. Il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Inconsciemment, il resserre sa prise sur ma nuque.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Potter.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je… Je…

- Prends ton temps. »

Un sourire béat se dessine sur mes lèvres alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il me regarde, je le regarde. Ses yeux brillent étrangement et je laisse échapper un gloussement qui le fait sourire encore plus. Son souffle chaud vient se cogner contre mes lèvres et je gémis intérieurement. Comme dans les films au ralenti, il ferme les yeux et approche son doux visage du mien.

« Non… Potter je v…

- Chut ! »

Je tourne brusquement la tête et vide tripes et boyaux dans la baignoire. Semblant sortir de sa transe, Potter se détache de moi et se traîne jusqu'à la porte, un brin paniqué.

« J'vais appeler quelqu'un ! »

Au même moment, Nadia ouvre la porte et s'écrie :

« Me revoil !

- Viens ! appelle Potter en passant la tête hors de la salle de bain. »

Le bruit de ses talons résonne en un bruit mat tandis qu'elle accourt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Où est… M.Malefoie ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça doit être l'aspirine qui a…

- L'aspirine ? Quelle aspirine ? s'étonne t-elle, tandis que le monde autour de moi devient plus clair. Il n'y a plus d'aspirine, j'en ai justement racheté. Ne me dis pas qu'il a pris le cachet sur ma table de nuit.

- Je sais pas, je crois bien…

- Si ! je m'exclame. 'Ai pris la…

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est un miracle que vous ne soyez pas déjà inconscient ! Ce n'était pas de l'aspirine mais un prototype de médicament moldu réalisé dans le cadre de mon cours !

- Vous suivez des cours ? je demande avec le peu de force qui me reste. »

Elle soupire et avec une force étonnante pour une si petite femme, me soulève comme si je pesais 3 kilos en grommelant :

« Je n'ai que 22 ans ! Je n'ai pas atteint mes échelons en tant qu'infirmière, donc, je suis des cours ! »

Elle me dépose sans ménagement sur le lit et commence à me faire toute sorte d'examens. Potter reste assis par terre, attendant qu'elle daigne l'aider à remonter sur son fauteuil. Elle soupire encore et l'aide avant de retourner à mon chevet. Moi qui voulais que cette journée prouve à Potter que j'ai changé, je ne sais pas s'il est très convaincu. Il entre dans la chambre et dit :

« Tu n'as jamais été douée pour les travaux pratiques à ce que je vois.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai repassé mon diplôme cette année, réplique t-elle en ouvrant un flacon gris.

- Repass ? répète Potter alors que je n'arrive qu'à sortir de vulgaires sons sans logique.

- Oui, mais c'est sans importance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a aval ?

- Il a avalé un comprimé de… »

Elle retient un rire et continue sans succès. Elle éclate franchement de rire et je réussis à marmonner :

« Cékwa ?

- Comme nous venons de terminer notre cours sur les animaux et les manières de les soigner, j'ai… j'ai réalisé un… Oh excusez-moi M.Malefoie, mais c'est trop drôle ! C'était censé être un simple antidouleur mais… j'ai un peu forcé la dose et… d'ici quelques instants, vous allez…

- PUTAINNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! »

Je la regarde, paniqué, alors qu'elle se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Malfoy, Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… sens plus mon corps, je gémis alors que Nadia pouffe discrètement. Plus… Plus rien…

- Oh ! »

Nadia s'excuse une dernière fois en retenant le mieux qu'elle peut son fou rire. Potter lui dit, un sourire charmant sur le visage :

« Je crois que tu l'avais réussi tout compte fait ! »

............

**Un autre chapitre de fini ! Bon, je suis carrément tomber dans le ridicule avec cette histoire d'anti-douleur mais ça a permis à Ryry de faire un p'tit pas en avant. Ca veut pas dire qu'il va tomber dans les bras de Dray pour autant car voyez-vous, il est pas très à l'aise le Ryry…**

**°Me dis pas qu'il aurait voulu profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Dray ???? Oo °**

**Peut-être… (sourire en coin)**

**Bon, j'ai plus rien à dire  à part…**

**A vendrediiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

**P.S : j'ai pas l'habitude de réclamer des reviews mais j'aimerai bien que vous m'en donniez quand même, parce qu'à cause de ce c de p de site qui ne marche jamais, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre plus tôt… Alors une tite review pour m'encourager ne ferait pas de mal… **


	7. Souvenirs

**Et là, c'est le drame : **

**Alors que l'auteuse mâchonnait tranquillement un Carambar au caramel (y'a pus de chocolat) en se plaignant du temps de merde qu'il faisait, elle aperçut un étrange objet en bois posé sur son bureau. Intriguée, elle le prit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un crayon à papier.**

**« Mais que faire d'un crayon à papier par ce temps si maussade ? se dit-elle pour elle-même. »**

**C'est alors qu'elle vit un objet, plat et blanc…**

**« Oh ! Uneuh feuilleuh ! »**

**Alors que le crayon glissait tranquillement sur le papier formant creux et courbes, elle prit un autre Carambar et lut la fameuse blague. **

**« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO ! »**

**C'est alors que le Carambar, posé négligemment dans sa petite bouche, glissa d'un coup dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Elle se débattit avec son ennemi pendant quelques secondes. Dans sa lutte acharnée, elle renversa un pot d'encre de chine noire sur le superbe Ryry qu'elle avait mit du temps à faire.**

**Moralit : si vous mangez des Carambars, faut mieux éviter de lire la blague près d'un pot d'encre et d'un beau Ryry, ça peut devenir dangereux !**

****

****

**(Véridique : j'ai failli mourir tout à l'heure… Bon, le Ryry était pas super bien réussi mais quand même…)**

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

****

****

**Clôtho :** kikou ! C'est clair que le coup du comprimé… lol ! Merci, c'est très gentil de me suivre encore et j'espère que même après, tu continueras à aimer. C'est clair qu'il est trop charmant Dray (on va se marier demain ! mdr !) Merci de me donner du courage pour poster les autres chapitres !

Bizoux !

**Artemis :** , c'est bien mais y'a toujours un problème quelque part. Merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi. Si tu veux savoir, je reviens le 4 septembre.

**Tête de nœud :** merci de continuer à me suivre mais surtout à aimer ! A dimanche !

**Melhuiwen :** mici pour les encouragements ! Moi je trouve que c'est super romantique le coup du vomi… Nan, je déconne ! THE moment romantique entre Ryry et Dray va arriver dans… encore un petit peu de temps. C'est vrai qu'il faudra parfois faire le point sur les états d'esprits de Drago (il est un peu prise de tête quand même lol) je suis contente que tu apprécies.

A dimanche !

**Dinoushette :** oh lala ! Alors d'abord, toutes les questions que tu me poses, les réponses, tu les auras dans les prochains chapitres (bah oui, faut conserver le suspens !) Pour ta fic, bah, je t'ai envoyé une review donc… p

A dimanche !

**Will Black :** Mici ! Moi aussi ze l'aime bien ce chapitre ! Avec toi, les reviews c'est séance philosophique ! lol ! n'empêche, j'aime bien que les reviewers trouvent quelque chose à tirer de mes histoires (et pas que sur ) C'est quand même bizarre que tu n'aie pas pensé que Harry n'avait pas choisi d'être célèbre ! C'est vrai quoi, ces parents sont morts et il récolte la célébrité. C'est pas une des meilleures manières ! lol.

A dimanche !  

**Nee Chan et Chana :** comment ça MON Dray est attaché par des menottes avec Ryry… sans moi ?????? Oo Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Moi aussi je deviens violent surtout d=quand il s'agit de MON Dray à mwa !!!! Bon, si c'est comme ça, je boude ! Voilà, plus de chapitre tant que je n'aurais pas mon Drago !

(S'assoit en boule sous le bureau de l'ordi et proclame ouverte la grève de la fic)

_Slogan à 2 balles :_ Du Dray ou je fais un malheur ! On veut du Dray pour notre bonheur ! Du Dray pour réchauffer nos… cœurs (j'avais pensé à autre chose, mais ça rimait pas ! lol) DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!

Vous inquiétez pas, ils vont la prendre cette douche… Oups ! Je devais faire la grève moi ! Meuh je peux pas parce que… Je vous aimeuh ! J'aurai voulu vous le dire en japonais mais j'ai oublié comment on dit… Je crois que c'est « Ai shiteru » mais je suis plus trop sûre Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé au baiser… Merdeuh ! Oh ! C'est pas grave ! Ils vont biens se smacker.

A dimancheuh !

Bizoux !!!!!!!!

**Lexy-Kun :** Ah ! Ma tite Lexy (je peux hein ? lol) ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ta review. Toujours aussi longue et mimi ! Toi aussi tu croyais que Ryry allait mettre Dray dans son bain… hihihihi ! Eh ben nonnnn !!!! lol ! N'empêche, il a fait un ch'tit pas, c'est déjà bien. Peut-être que si Dray n'avait pas vomi, ils y seraient allés dans le bain… et pas que pour faire trempette ! Non, l'est pas doué mon Drago à mwa ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Ah ben merci ! J'ai essayé de faire un truc original parce que c'est vrai que c'est toujours la même choses (je dis dans la plupart des cas mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elles ne sont pas géniales !)

Je pars jeudi et je reviens… le 4 septembre ! C'est trop nulllllllll !!!!!! Je pars chez ma grand-mère !!!!!! Mais comme j'ai dit, j'essayerais de poster quelques chapitres.

A dimanche !!!!!

Bizouxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!! 

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Oh ! Miciii !!!!!! T'inquiète, je vais continuer à part que jeudi, je pars en vacances jusqu'à Septembre.

A dimanche !!!!!!

**Shyrinia :** Kikou !!! Ohlalalala !!!! Fais chier parfois ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et pis j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer et à te marrer, à pleurer, à chanter, à danser et à faire tout ce que tu veux sur cette fic ! lol ! Ca va pas bien moi parfois, c'est pas grave !

Bizouxxxxxxxx !!!

A dimanche !

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 6 :**** Souvenirs…**

« Non ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines. J'ai encore fait ce rêve. Cet atroce rêve. Depuis que j'ai reçu une deuxième lettre de la part de Dumbledore, j'ai peur. Il m'a confirmé la présence d'une grande source de magie dans le corps de mon ancien professeur et ami. Une source de magie tellement puissante qu'on ne la connaît pas encore suffisamment pour pouvoir l'étudier. Cela ressemble étrangement à la sorte de magie utilisée par les Mangemorts. Nous savons tous que certains Mangemort, encore très puissants, rodent on ne sait où.

J'ai peur.

L'idée que Severus ait pu se faire attaquer m'effraie. De plus, d'étranges choses se produisent depuis ses trois semaines dans tout le monde des sorciers. Des incidents, le plus souvent bénins, mais étranges. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je verse une larme. Ca me fait penser à l'époque de la guerre.

A l'époque où Potter et moi nous détestions…

J'ai une mauvaise impression, une très mauvaise. Je me relève légèrement et allume la lampe qui se trouve sur la petite table du salon. Mais elle ne s'allume pas. C'est étrange. Je réessaye mais elle demeure éternellement éteinte. Tant pis, pleurer dans le noir est cent fois mieux. Hier soir, Nadia a dû partir chez elle à cause de sa mère qui a attrapé une très mauvaise angine. Et moi, j'ai la responsabilité de veiller sur Potter car on m'a enfin enlevé mon « pâltre » Je boitille un peu, mais ça va. C'est bizarre que Potter ne m'ait pas encore chassé.

_C'est aussi bizarre qu'il ait essayé de t'embrasser ! Ne te plains pas !_

C'est vrai ! Depuis l'incident avec la « naspirine », il ne m'a plus regardé de la même façon, souvent avec un air de reproches. Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Nous n'en avons pas reparlé et heureusement, il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Une autre larme coule sur ma joue.

_Impuissance ?_

_Désespoir ?_

_Incompréhension ?_

Je ne sais pas. Un bruit de grincement retentit et Potter apparaît dans le salon.

« Y'a une coupure de courant, me dit-il. C'est bête mais…

- Tu veux quoi Potter ? je lui demande sans ménagement.

- Euh… Eh bien, je t'ai entendu crier… D'ailleurs, tu cries souvent ces derniers temps… Je… Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de parler un peu. »

Oui, j'ai besoin de parler, mais pas de Severus, de lui et moi ! De nous quoi ! Il me propose d'aller dans sa chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, je peux voir ses joues rougir. Je peux sentir du moins. Potter dégage quelque chose de très fort. Il a une capacité magique trop puissante pour son corps qui, lui, est extrêmement fragilisé. Il y a trois jours, il a brisé une bouteille juste en la regardant. Et quand je dis brisé, c'est vraiment bris ! Il y avait tellement d'éclats de verre qu'on aurait dit de la poudre. Mais ces accès de magie le fatigue toujours un peu, selon l'intensité. Il ne peut pas se contrôler, c'est ça le pire. Je me lève et le suis donc jusque dans sa chambre.

« Ca va Malfoy ? me demande t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui.

- Je… t'ai entendu pleurer tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

- D'accord, mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas. Je n'aimerai pas voir un petit souci abîmer ce beau visage. »

Le jour commence peu à peu à se lever et je peux voir qu'il sourit. Cette discussion me rappelle autre chose. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, à Poudlard…

....

_Février 1987._

« Oh mon Dieu ! Professeur Dumbledore ! c'est affreux !

- Du calme Minerva, que se passe t-il ?

- Mr… Mr Malfoy a été retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de Severus. Il est blessé. Potter les a vu… dans un rêve !

- Faites les entrer ! »

McGonagall ouvrit la porte de bois et le professeur Rogue apparut, une petite masse informe dans les bras. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette matinée. Il était dans les environs de cinq heures. J'étais pelotonné dans les bras du plus glacial des professeurs de Poudlard mais je m'y sentais bien. J'avais mal et j'étais à bout de force. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de moi et me demanda calmement :

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

A l'évocation de ma terrible nuit, je laissai échapper un sanglot pitoyable, cachant mon visage meurtri dans l'étoffe noire de Severus. Cependant, je réussis à marmonner :

« Il… Il… la Marque… sur mon bras. »

Puis, je me remis à pleurer comme si j'étais seul. Je me foutais totalement des regards incrédules de McGonagall, ni des coups d'œils inquiets de Rogue, il fallait tout simplement que j'extériorise la douleur. Le vieil homme demanda à Severus de me lâcher mais je me cramponnai à ses robes comme un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar, sauf que le mien était réel.

« Drago, faites un effort, murmura t-il doucement.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Severus, je pense que Mr Malfoy devrait se reposer un peu. Nous pourrions en parler ce soir.

- Non Severus, il faut agir tout de suite. Que s'est-il exactement passé Drago ?

- Je… Il est…

- Asseyez-vous Drago, me dit-il en désignant un fauteuil en cuir rouge. »

Je consentis alors à lâcher mon professeur pour m'installer péniblement sur ledit fauteuil, cachant toujours mon visage de mes bras. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer plus de moi, le directeur s'adressa à Rogue.

« Qu'a t-il ?

- Lucius avait demandé à Voldemort de venir préparer Drago ce soir-là mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé sur le sol, inanimé… Il n'y avait aucune trace sur son bras. Par contre, son visage n'a pas été épargné.

- Son… visage ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

- Drago, pouvez-vous enlever vos bras s'il vous plait ?

- Non ! criai-je en me débattant. Non ! »

Mais le peu de force qu'il me restait ne suffit pas à les arrêter. J'avais beau lutter mais Severus était plus fort. Abattu, je laissai échapper un autre sanglot en murmurant :

« Mon visage… Il m'a défigur

- Severus, emmenez le chez Pompom. »

...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais installé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, il n'y avait que moi. Je me remis à pleurer. Mon visage, ma fierté, il me l'avait abîmé. Ce connard de serpent albinos m'avait complètement défiguré. Je me trouvais laid, sale, souillé. J'ouvris complètement les yeux mais je ne voyais pas tout, j'avais perdu un oeil. Comme si on avait enlevé une partie de moi, comme si on m'avait tué à moitié. Mes muscles endoloris me tiraillaient de toute part mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui m'importait était mon visage. Doucement, je pris le miroir à mes côtés. J'avais le cœur serré et retenais de peu mes larmes. Je tremblais, j'avais peur de découvrir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Mon dieu ! »

Je laissai tomber le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Mes yeux d'habitude si expressifs ne reflétaient rien. Plus rien, mon œil gauche était perdu, une longue marque rougie le traversant. Je pouvais encore ressentir l'atroce douleur de la brûlure quand il avait abattu cette barre en fer incandescente sur mon visage. Il n'avait pas eut assez en m'assommant de ses 4 Doloris et s'était défoulé comme un moldu.

Je le haïssais ! Je voulais le tuer pour ce qu'il avait osé me faire ! J'allais le tuer !

Je ne voulais plus sortir, Mme Pomfresh dû alerter le directeur. J'étais en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, j'avais terriblement honte. Dumbledore arriva et je dus me faire une raison, j'étais forcé de retourner en cours pour ne pas alarmer les fils et filles de Mangemorts, un immonde bandeau sur l'œil.

C'est alors que je me rendis aux cours de l'après-midi. Il fallait bien sûr que cela tombe sur un cours commun de Potion Gryffondor-Serpentard. Je ne m'étais pas montré de toute la matinée. A peine étais-je arrivé que j'entendis les murmures sur mon passage, les rires moqueurs. J'avais une folle envie de tous les frapper, de tous leur faire mal comme il m'avait fait souffrir. Voulant éviter le plus de Serpentards, je me mis à l'écart de tout le monde, en attendant le prof. Les autres croyaient que je voulais me reposer un peu, alors ils me laissèrent. Même Pansy qui ne cessait de me jeter des regards inquiets. Le cours commença. Comme d'habitude, nous étions en binômes. Et comme par hasard, Longdubat avait choisi ce moment pour être absent.

« Bien, dis Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Qui aurait l'amabilité de…

- Moi, répondit Potter en se levant et en jetant ses affaires dans son chaudron. »

Il laissa ses amis et s'installa à mes côtés. Severus fut un peu surpris mais n'en fit rien paraître et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître les ingrédients sur le tableau noir. Quand il plongea le nez dans ses copies, Potter me fit ce qui semblait être un sourire triste et me demanda, le ton de sa voix assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre :

« C'est Voldemort qui t'a fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je t'ai vu, répliqua t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de tes rêves.

- Ce sont des visions, pas des rêves ! Je suis désol !

- De quoi ?

- De… De ne pas avoir pu réagir avant que…

- Avant qu'il me jette le 4ème Doloris ou avant qu'il ne me défigure ? dis-je, essayant de modérer le son de ma voix. Ecoute Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Pas maintenant !

- Ok ! Mais… Enfin, c'est juste une proposition comme ça… Si tu as envie de parler, je… je suis là. »

Il m'adressa un autre sourire fatigué puis se mit à lire les ingrédients de la potion.

...

Le soir, je dus faire un effort incroyable pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Après le dernier cours, je m'étais précipité dans le dortoir et l'avais condamné. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait y entrer. Comme je le craignais, quand j'entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais beau essayé de remettre mon masque de Serpentard froid et distingué mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'assis le plus à l'écart des autres.

« Drago ? »

La douce voix de Parkinson résonna à mes oreilles.

« Tu… Tu vas bien ? Que t'est-il arriv ?

- Dégage Pansy ! »

Jamais je n'avais été grossier envers elle, j'avais toujours gardé mon sang-froid et un certain détachement par rapport à son comportement mais là, je ne pouvais plus supporter son horrible voix nasillarde, son atroce tête de bouledogue écrasé. Mais surtout, ce qui me dégoûtait le plus chez elle, était le fait qu'elle soit à sa botte. Le fait qu'elle accepte de suivre les idées de ce malade ! Moi aussi au début, je m'étais fait berner mais à partir de ce jour, je me promis de ne plus me laisser avoir de la sorte. Il s'était acharné sur moi juste parce que… Eh bien je n'en savais rien ! Peut-être que je ne montrais pas assez mon envie d'appartenir au cercle des Mangemorts, peut-être parce que je me lassais de faire souffrir mon entourage…

« Tu lui parles autrement, me recommanda Zabini, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne fait pas exprès d'être stupide. »

Je ne goûtai pas à la plaisanterie.

« Bon, laisse-le Pansy, il nous racontera comment sa visite chez le maître s'est passée après !

- Mais… C'est quoi ce bandeau sur l'œil ? demanda t-elle en approchant sa grosse main de mon visage. »

Je me levai d'un bond et lui attrapai le poignet avec force, en murmurant :

« Si jamais tu touches à ça, je peux te garantir que tu ne t'en sortiras indemne.

- Mais ça va pas Drago ? T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Ne me dit pas que… C'est LUI qui t'a fait ça ?

- Tais-toi Pansy !

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Zabini qui se joignit à la conversation.

- Le maître a…

- Pansy ! Tu veux la guerre Parkinson, tu l'auras ! Tais-toi !

- Malfoy, susurra t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais désobéir au maître… Mais je pense que tu as mérité ta punition, tu te ramollis Malfoy, tu n'es plus dans le coup…

- PARKINSON TA GUEULE !!!!! hurlai-je en lâchant son poignet. »

A ce cri, tout le monde se retourna vers notre table. Pansy me jeta un regard assassin et Blaise se poussa, sentant que la moutarde montait de plus en plus. Elle me fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et murmura pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse l'entendre :

« Je savais que tu n'irais pas bien loin ! T'as une jolie petite tête, mais aucune ambition… Le maître aurait bien fait de te tuer ! Si j'avais su… Je ne me serais jamais mise en tête de te séduire.

- Ca n'aurait pas marché de toute façon, vu ta tête de bouledogue…

- Tu viens te t'attirer les foudres de la majorité des Serpentards. Le prince est détrôn »

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique qui me fit penser à celui de Voldemort. Je ressentais le besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un et puisque Pansy voulait la guerre, j'allais lui donner. Je ne voulais pas me servir de baguette, je voulais lui faire mal comme son putain de maître me l'avait fait, détruire ce sourire triomphant alors que rien n'était jouer. J'avais une devise, ne jamais frapper les filles. Mais Parkinson n'était pas une fille c'était… Parkinson. De toute ma force et de toute ma rage, je lui assénai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle tomba sur le sol, un léger filet de sang coulant sur son affreux visage. Le temps s'arrêta. Je me sentais libre. Sans rien avaler, je quittai immédiatement la Grande Salle, croisant au passage le regard de Potter. Il me fit un petit sourire mélangé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

D'un coup, ma haine s'effaça.

Et je ne savais pas pourquoi…

...

« Tes pouvoirs ont décuplé Harry ! »

Je me rendis dans le bureau du directeur, comme Severus me l'avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Sans doute n'avait-il pas apprécié que je frappe Parkinson. Bref, Potter et compagnie se trouvaient devant la gargouille. Weasley, me lança, avec regret :

« Je dois avouer que tu t'es bien débrouiller avec Parkinson ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un la remet à sa place.

- Merci, répondis-je, ce mot m'écorchant les lèvres. »

Potter leur dit un mot. Ils parurent étonnés puis me jetèrent un regard. Il s'approcha de moi et sans dire un mot, m'entraîna dans un coin sombre.

« Tu fais quoi là Potter ?

- Tiens ! »

Il me tendit une potion à l'horrible couleur verte et me précisa qu'il s'agissait d'un anti-douleur [NdA : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! lol]

« Pour quoi faire ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai quand même pas mal de pouvoirs que j'ai appris à utiliser et aujourd'hui, Hermione m'a montré un sort très pratique mais il faut absolument que tu boives ça, sinon, je ne sais pas si tu supporteras une… une deuxième fois la douleur, ajouta t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi Potter ? »

Il haussa les épaules négligemment et m'adressa un autre sourire. J'avalai d'un trait la potion et tout se passa très vite. Une lumière émana de sa baguette et vint frapper directement mon œil, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Pardon, dit-il alors que l'obscurité revenait. En tout cas… Tu es guéri… Enfin, théoriquement. Attend, je vais enlever ton bandeau pour voir si…

- Non ! »

Je lui attrapai la main et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il eut un petit rire et desserra sa main de mon étreinte, sans que je ne m'oppose. Puis, délicatement, il retira le bandeau. Son sourire s'agrandit et il me dit :

« Ca va ?

- Oui… Je… Merci.

- C'est tout naturel. Ma proposition tient toujours. Si tu as un problème, je suis là… Tu sais, je n'aimerai plus voir un petit souci abîmer ce beau visage. »

Il rougit violemment et se rattrapa maladroitement en disant :

« C'est pas que je te trouve beau mais… mais c'est ce qu'on dit de toi… Tu…

- Merci Potter. »

Son sourire m'apaisait et c'est là que j'ai vu que Harry Potter ne m'était pas indifférent…

J'avais enfin compris que je l'aimais…

……………..

**Voil ! C'est un autre chapitre qui se finit. Bon, je l'aime bien moi ce petit retour dans le temps, ça a permis de découvrir comment Drago c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Harry. Si vous avez bien fait le compte, nous sommes dans les environs de début décembre (dans la fic bien sûr lol) donc, au menu du prochain chapitre : Les préparatifs de Noël ! **

**A dimanche !!!!**

**Bizouxxxxx !!!!!!!!  **


	8. Joyeux Noel part I

**Désolée mais mon ordi a planté et puis j'ai pas trop le temps donc pas de réponses aux reviews mais un gros merci à vous et puis voici la première partie de joyeux noel !!!!**

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël ! (partie 1)

Nous avons parlé pendant des heures avec Potter. C'était très étrange. Comme si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis, nous échangions des souvenirs d'école, nous riions de nos anciennes confrontations. Nous avons discuté pendant 6 heures. Je n'en reviens pas ! Potter et moi, dans une chambre… Et nous avons discuté comme si de rien n'était. Je suis aux anges.

_Il est mon ange._

A cette constatation, je souris. Potter me rend vraiment fleur-bleue, c'est affolant. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 21 décembre, soit trois jours avant Noël. Nadia nous a traîné au centre commercial pour faire des achats. Elle a emmené Potter dans un magasin de vêtements et je dois les rejoindre dans une heure à côté du grand sapin situé dans le hall.

C'est étrange comme le temps passe vite ! Je suis chez Potter depuis un mois et je ne connais rien de lui, rien de sa vie, rien des circonstances de son accident… Bref, nous vivons sous le même toit mais nous sommes étrangers l'un à l'autre, c'est dommage. Il ne m'a même pas demandé de partir ! A croire que ma compagnie ne le dérange pas comme il semble l'afficher car même si en privé nous pouvons nous entendre, en dehors, il fait tout pour que je redevienne l'ancien Malfoy.

Et ça marche !

Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour me virer. Pas que je ne souhaite pas qu'il me chasse de chez lui mais c'est… étrange ! A chaque fois que je parle de Potter, ce mot sort : étrange. Il l'est et c'est pour cela que je le trouve si fascinant.

Potter me fascine. Autant il peut être aimable, voire carrément sympa et même, dans d'extrêmes circonstances, adorable puis l'instant d'après partir dans ses pensées et redevenir agressif. Je ne le comprends pas, j'aimerai pourtant… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que quand il se met en colère contre moi, tout est faux. Il a toujours ce sourire trop vrai pour être sarcastique, trop facile pour être ironique mais surtout, trop beau pour être adressé à quelqu'un qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur.

Je sais, je vais peut-être un peu vite dans mes conclusions, mais c'est vrai ! Déjà, à Poudlard, il avait une curieuse attitude. On pouvait se parler sans se sauter dessus, éviter les disputes plus d'une journée… Avant, je misais ça sur le compte de la guerre, sur le fait que l'on était en quelque sorte du même « camp » mais maintenant… Que dire de notre « relation » à présent ? Potter est tellement compliqu ! Pourquoi tout doit être aussi dur et long dans la vie ? 

Mais j'y pense ! Nadia part pendant les vacances et Potter… Ah oui ! J'avais oubli ! Potter va chez ses amis. Donc, il va sûrement me virer le 23 !

_Et tu dis ça avec le sourire !_

Je n'ai pas envie de partir et si je pars, je lui avouerai tout ! Voilà, si Potter ne me demande pas de rester, je balance tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Comme ça, j'aurai la conscience tranquille… Comme ça…

_Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de rêver !_

« Malfoy ! Attends-nous ! »

Je me retourne en sursaut et les aperçois qui s'approchent de moi. Nadia porte trois gros sacs et Potter a un ridicule bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Enfin, je dis qu'il est ridicule mais c'est moi qui lui ai offert. Il a insisté pour que j'achète une pochette-surprise moldue. Rien à voir avec les sorcières ! Alors là, vraiment rien à voir ! Dedans, j'ai trouvé des bonbons, que j'ai volontiers donné à Nadia, cet affreux bonnet de Père Noël qui lui va tellement bien et une bague en plastique d'une affreuse couleur rose criard. Mais celle là, je l'ai gardée, je ne sais pas pourquoi vu qu'elle est vraiment moche.

« Alors Malfoy, t'as rien trouv ?

- Non, dis-je alors que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché.

- Si on allait voir le spectacle qu'ils organisent là-bas ? propose Nadia. J'ai plusieurs amies qui y participent. »

Bien que Potter ne soit pas très emballé par l'idée, il accepte et moi, bien sûr, je le suis ! Nous nous rendons dans une partie du centre que je ne connais pas du tout. Il y a une grande affiche accrochée sur un mur, juste devant une salle de spectacle.

« Grand spectacle de Noël, pour les petits et les grands, de la féerie et de la magie… »

J'arrête de lire l'affiche car un détail nous marque, Potter et moi.

« Prix : 5 £… Euh, ce n'est pas que payer pour aller voir ça me dérange mais…, dis-je à Nadia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, réplique t-elle en riant. J'ai des billets, je vous avais dit que j'avais des amies qui y participaient. J'en ai justement trois ! »

Elle sourit de plus belle. Pendant qu'elle donne les billets, nous entrons. Tout est décoré aux couleurs de Noël, il y a des sucres d'orges géants, des lutins qui courent partout, des enfants qui montent sur les genoux du Père Noël espérant avoir de superbes cadeaux. Bref, tout pour passer des fêtes de fin d'année dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je déteste ça !

Potter n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais Nadia est ravie. Elle nous entraîne encore plus loin, dans la salle de spectacle. Il y a des dizaines de rangée de fauteuils, tous plus remplis les uns que les autres. Nous essayons de trouver une place en fin de rangée pour Potter mais il n'y en a plus, comme si les gens voulaient s'éloigner le plus des autres. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils font.

« Oh ! Nadia chérie ! »

Une tornade blonde court vers nous et saute au cou de Nadia. Elle nous la présente. C'est Emma, une de ses amies qui participe au spectacle. Je prends un air poli et lui rends le petit sourire qu'elle m'adresse. Elles commencent à parler et vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de durer une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je vais essayer de trouver une place pour Potter. N'empêche, il a 25 ans et il est pas foutu de demander à quelqu'un de se pousser pour nous faire de la place.

« Excusez-moi ! »

L'homme que j'interpelle se retourne brusquement et me dévisage longuement. Je commence à m'impatienter et lui dis :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai remarqué que vous pouvez encore vous décaler de 2 places.

- Oh prenez-les ! répond t-il gentiment en poussant ses jambes.

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Je me trouve avec ces personnes, dis-je en désignant du doigt Potter et Nadia, il se trouve que mon ami est en fauteuil et que par conséquent, il nous faudrait des places en fin de rang. Alors, si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous décaler, ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Il tourne la tête et feint l'indifférence. Ok, il veut jouer à ça le moldu ? Je me plante à ses côtés, sans bouger et attends qu'il daigne me regarder. Les minutes passent et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'énerver. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

« Bon ! Vous allez vous pousser oui ou non ! crie-je, ma voix se répercutant dans la salle.

- Mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes dérang !

- Non, je voudrais juste que vous ayez un peu de civilit ! Espèce de…

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La petite voix de Potter fait comme l'effet d'un calmant. Je me retourne, il me sourit et me tire par le bras vers une des portes de sortie. Je balbutie :

« Et… Et Nadia ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je suis parti ! Et puis, elle est trop occupée avec ses amies.

- Comment les gens peuvent se déplacer en si grand nombre pour un stupide spectacle de Noël ? je grogne tandis que je suis Potter dans un couloir.

- Oh ! Tu sais, ce genre de sortie, les moldus apprécient. C'est joyeux tout plein et on oubli les tracas du moment en regardant un truc bourré de tendresse et de valeurs morales, me répond t-il en souriant. »

Je lui rends son sourire. Il arrive devant la porte des toilettes et je rougis en marmonnant une vague chose expliquant que je vais l'attendre dehors. Il a un autre sourire et m'attrape par la main, tout en poussant la porte.

« Tu… Tu fais quoi là Po… Potter ? »

Je sens ma main brûler dans la sienne, j'ai chaud. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce.

« Je dois te parler Malfoy, soupire t-il comme si l'idée d'avoir une conversation privée avec moi le dérangeait.

- De… De quoi ? »

J'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile, debout droit comme un i, les joues couvertes d'une rougeur éclatante. Il garde ma main dans la sienne et caresse du bout des doigts ma paume qui brûle de plus en plus, à m'en faire presque mal. Il souffle et me dit, d'un air attrist :

« Tu sais que je pars chez Ron et Hermione le jour du réveillon. Ils… Ils vont venir me chercher et… et je crains que l'on ne se revoie après. Donc, je tenais à te dire que… »

Il me fait signe d'approcher. Tremblant, ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne, je m'accroupis devant lui. Son magnifique sourire s'accroît et il pose son autre main sur ma joue qui s'enflamme à ce contact. Je tressaille. Il se penche en avant et ferme les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballe et je fais de même. Tous mes sens sont en alerte, mon pouls s'accélère, mon visage s'embrase et mes mains, en plus de brûler, deviennent moites. Son souffle chaud vient mourir sur mes lèvres, aiguisant encore plus mon envie. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des minutes entières que nous sommes là, bouches à quelques centièmes de millimètres à peine l'une de l'autre. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter, je veux juste le laisser faire, à son rythme, même si cela me met dans un tel état. Nos lèvres s'effleurent délicatement.

A ce contact, mon cœur manque de rater un battement et accélère la cadence, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Il presse doucement sa superbe bouche sur la mienne, toujours plus lentement, sans approfondir le baiser. Il n'empêche que…

… je me sens dans un état second.

J'ai la douce impression de flotter, ma tête… Je ne la sens même plus. Je ne me sens plus. Seul. Nous sommes seuls, lui et les délicieuses caresses de sa bouche contre la mienne. Jamais un baiser aussi chaste n'avait eu une telle saveur. Je ne veux plus le quitter, je ne veux plus qu'il me lâche. Je resserre ma main dans la sienne et décide de passer à l'étape supérieure mais il me repousse gentiment et réplique, une pointe de regret dans la voix :

« Désolé mais… Je ne veux pas… pas m'attacher à toi. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que j'ai oublié nos vieilles rancœurs et que, c'est du passé maintenant, tournons la page…

- Mais…

- Je comptais vous le dire ce soir mais Ron m'a envoyé un hibou, me disant qu'ils acceptaient de… de me garder chez eux. Pendant 5 ans, juste après mon accident, je me suis totalement coupé du monde extérieur… A part avec Ron et Hermione… Et Dumbledore bien sûr, mais lui, c'est une autre affaire. J'ai envie de refaire ma vie, j'ai envie de vivre normalement à présent et tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Nos joutes verbales m'ont rappelé à quel point j'aimais avoir du monde autour de moi, des gens qui me remarquent, des gens qui n'ont pas pitié de moi même si je suis en fauteuil… Des gens comme toi, Ron et Hermione.

- Je hais la pitié et l'indifférence, dis-je d'une voix basse et enrouée.

- Je sais, ça se voit. Mais, peu importe, je voulais juste te dire ça. Je ne te chasse pas de chez moi, mais je vais sûrement accepter d'habiter chez eux. Donc par conséquent, je n'aurais pas besoin de Nadia puisque Hermione est Médicomage. Et puis, même si c'était une étudiante, elle me revenait un peu cher quand même, ajoute t-il avec un sourire triste.

- Attends… ne me dis pas que tu as choisi une étudiante parce que ça te revenait moins cher. »

Il hoche difficilement la tête. Ca explique tout alors. Le fait que Nadia ait raté son épreuve doit aussi jouer dedans. C'est pour cette raison qu'il habite cet appartement minable, dans cet immeuble pourri sans rampe d'accès, dans cette ville de merde. Je laisse échapper un soupir découragé. Je ne connais rien de Potter, je ne sais même pas quand ni comment il a eu son accident, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait comme travail, ni comme étude. Je ne sais rien de lui. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble, qu'on est pareil lui et moi.

« Je te laisse réfléchir Malfoy, si tu veux me retrouver, je serais en bas, à l'étage inférieur, dans le magasin de bonbons. J'ai besoin de réconfort, ajoute t-il un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

- Je peux t'en donner, je murmure. Je peux te donner tout le réconfort que tu souhaite Potter. »

Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa main et il la retire, lentement. Je lève brusquement la tête, toujours accroupi. Il recule et part, en me lançant un petit regard en biais. Je me laisse tomber sur le carrelage maculé de ces toilettes moldus, appuyé contre le mur froid. Je me retrouve seul.

Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Il n'a pas le droit de partir chez eux ! Il n'a pas le droit !

Soudain, j'éclate en sanglot. C'est plus fort que moi, je pleure. Mais qu'aurait fait tout homme à ma place ? Je l'aime et il me laisse. Je le désire et il m'abandonne. Je brûle pour lui et il éteint la flamme comme si de rien n'était. Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça l'amour ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça les sentiments !

Je veux lui prouver que je peux lui donner ce réconfort, je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit. Je vais lui montrer ! Je me lève en vitesse, séchant mes larmes de ma main. La vue quelque peu brouillée, je marche vers la sortie. Maintenant, il faut que je le retrouve. Il se trouve chez le marchand de bonbons, à l'étage d'en dessous ? Je me dirige vers les escaliers et l'aperçois. Il est absorbé dans la tâche si difficile de choisir entre les guimauves et les chamallows. Il se fout de ce qu'il a causé en moi.

Il ne peut pas s'en rendre compte…

Je dévale les escaliers aussi vite que je le peux et me mets à courir vers ce magasin. Mais pourquoi ce centre commercial est–il si grand ?

« H ! Où allez-vous l ? »

Un grand type en costard noir m'interpelle. C'est un vigile d'après ce que m'a dit Potter. Il m'attrape par le bras, mettant ainsi fin à ma course.

« Je… Je dois partir… vite… Mon ami, là-bas, il faut que je le vois.

- Ben c'est pas une raison pour courir comme un taré dans le centre commercial, me dit-il en ma lâchant. »

J'acquiesce pour qu'il parte et je me remets à marcher aussi vite que je peux. Potter me voit et quitte le magasin. On dirait qu'il me fuit. Je me mets à le suivre, au pas de course, le vigile me surveillant. Il prend une grande avance sur moi. Je décide de crier :

« Reviens ! On peut s'arranger !

- Non Malfoy ! C'est pas la peine ! me répond t-il tout aussi fort. »

Les gens commencent à s'arrêter pour suivre notre échange mais je m'en moque et le rattrape en courant, quoiqu'en dise le vigile. Je m'accroche à son fauteuil en signe de désespoir. Cette fois, les passants suivent vraiment.

« Potter, ma lâche pas ! S'il te plait !

- Non je t'ai dit ! J'ai mes raisons ! »

Je ne sais par quel miracle il réussit à se défaire de mon étreinte mais il le fait et s'en va, aussi vite qu'il le peut. Je reste là, planté au milieu de la foule qui regarde, amusée, ma douleur. Je le laisse s'éloigner puis me dit que quitte à s'humilier, autant bien le faire. Je monte sur un bac et lui crie pour qu'il entende :

« Potter ! Sache que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! Je ferais tout pour t'arracher de leurs mains ! »

Il feint l'indifférence et continue son chemin.

« Ecoute-moi ! Je sais que tu as envie de refaire ta vie ! Alors refaisons la ensemble ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Je veux t'aimer chaque jour, chaque instant de ma vie ! »

Je reprends mon souffle et hurle carrément :

« Ne me laisse jamais tomber… JE T'AIME HARRY ! »

……….

**A suivre, bon, j'ai pas le temps de blablater donc à mardi ! **


	9. Joyeux Noel part II

**Kikou !!! Excusez-moi pour le retard mais je suis débordée !!!!! Bon, j'ai speedé pour vous poster ce chapitre donc, pas de RAR pour la deuxième fois consécutive ! DSLLLLLL !!!!! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais c'est ça quand on prépare ses affaires à la dernière minute ! lol**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 8 :**** Joyeux Noël (partie 2)**

« Ne me laisse jamais tomber… JE T'AIME HARRY ! »

Une larme roule sur ma joue et vient s'écraser à mes pieds. Les gens sont passionnés par notre histoire, par ma souffrance. J'aurai voulu lui avouer de manière plus intime, plus romantique, plus… normale ! Mais rien n'est normal avec Potter ! Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec lui ! Je retiens mal les autres larmes qui menacent de couler.

Ca ne sert à rien de lutter…

_Tu es un homme, agis en tant que tel !_

Alors je fais ce que tout homme digne de ce nom ferait à ma place : je m'effondre par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps dans le brouhaha de ce centre commercial bondé de monde.

Je veux mourir.

_Je vais mourir._

Potter me tuera…

_Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais._

Il s'arrête et se retourne dans ma direction mais ne fait le moindre geste. Je suis foutu ! Il a réussi à me rendre dingue ! La foule commence à se dissiper. Le spectacle est terminé, il n'y a plus rien à voir. Mais moi je ne me relève pas et reste à terre, pleurant. La sécurité n'a même pas bougé.

Je ne suis pas dangereux…

_… juste fou d'amour à en mourir !_

Un grand type blond, avec un grand sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon, s'avance vers moi et me dit :

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas la peine de t'en faire, t'en trouveras sûrement plein d'autres ! »

Je ne réponds pas et sèche tant bien que mal mes larmes. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je tressaille. Il continue :

« De toute façon, avec ta jolie p'tite tête, y'a déjà des tas de bonhommes qui vont postuler… Hein ? T'es pas de mon avis ?

- Laissez-moi, je murmure faiblement. »

Il a un petit rire et passe une main sur ma joue. Je lui attrape le poignet et le regarde droit dans les yeux, de l'expression la plus froide que je peux faire. Mais il ne s'en souci pas et se relève, me tendant la main.

« Allez ! Je t'offre un verre chez moi ! Ca t'aidera à oublier ton pote ! Y'a 100 fois mieux sur terre qu'un p'tit gars dans son genre !

- Dans son genre ? je demande en me relevant par ses propres moyens.

- Ben oui, réplique t-il avec un clin d'œil vulgaire. Me dis pas que ton copain c'est une bête au lit, je te croirais sûrement pas ! De toute façon, les handicapés, c'est tous les mêmes, dès qu'on leur prête un peu d'attention, ils prennent la grosse tête ! Dire qu'ils se croient indispensables ! Mais toi… »

_A la moldu ? Ou avec la baguette ?_

Moldu !

Je lui donne un coup de poing magistral mais il m'attrape par le col, m'entraînant dans sa chute. S'en suit une bagarre. Décidément, j'aurais tout fait aujourd'hui. La sécurité arrive et il prend le dessus, l'instant d'une minute d'inattention. Il murmure :

« Fais pas le timide, tu le faisais bien avant… Malfoy ! »

Mon dieu ! Que j'ai l'air con à le regarder comme ça ! Avant que les flics ne l'embarquent, il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Soudain, l'image disparaît, les gens tout autour tournoient puis s'effacent. Je reste allongé par terre, les yeux exorbités.

« Zabini ? je murmure.

- Drago ! Vous allez bien ? »

Je tourne la tête. Le centre commercial est vide. Nadia accourt. Elle m'aide à me relever et me demande si tout va bien. Je hoche la tête et elle crie :

« 'Arry ? Où es-tu ? »

Le bruit si caractéristique de ses roues résonne dans le grand espace vide. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il n'ose pas me regarder en face. Il dit, d'un air abattu, à Nadia :

« Je n'ai pas réussi… J'ai essayé mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, réplique la jeune femme. On va aller voir « Dimbeldore » et on lui expliquera.

- Lui expliquer quoi ? je demande, ne suivant pas la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne dans ce centre ? Pourquoi j'ai vu Zabini tout à l'heure ?

- Zabini ? s'étonne Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… Il… Oh merde ! Nadia, va vite prévenir Dumbledore, je reste ici avec Drago. Il faut absolument nous réunir… Oh ! ajoute t-il tandis que Nadia commençait à s'éloigner. Dis à Dumbledore que je suis désolé mais… mais je n'ai pas pu résister !

- Je te comprends, réplique t-elle en me lançant un regard très significatif avant de disparaître. »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en signe d'incompréhension. Je suis complètement largué dans cette histoire ! Harry me prend la main et dépose un léger baiser dessus puis sourit. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Mais alors là, plus rien du tout !

« Mais…

- Désolé, murmure t-il avant de presser ma main un peu plus fort et de prononcer un sort. »

Ma tête tourne et c'est le noir…

………………………

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et rencontre une paire d'émeraude. Je regarde tout autour de moi et aperçois que je me trouve dans une grande chambre aux couleurs pastel. L'immense fenêtre est grande ouverte et laisse passer le froid glacial de l'hiver. Il neige.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, me dit Harry avec un grand sourire. On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Euh…

- Tu veux peut-être savoir où tu es ? On est chez Ron et Hermione… J'ai été obligé de… de t'endormir pour… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire, je ne peux pas la raconter tout seul.

- Mais…

- Ce soir, à l'occasion de Noël, Dumbledore va réunir tous les anciens de l'Ordre encore… en vie. Le fait que tu aies vu Zabini est très étrange et… et puis voil !

- Oui mais…

- Ce n'était qu'une impression, me coupe t-il. Les gens n'avaient pas vraiment disparu, ils étaient toujours là mais… mais dans un autre temps… Enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ça ! »

Je le regarde un instant puis referme les yeux en massant ma tête douloureuse. Je n'ai même pas le temps de parler qu'il répond déjà à toutes mes questions. Il éclate de rire et caresse ma joue de sa main glacée. Je frissonne.

« Je… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas… pas te dire que c'était réciproque. Mais maintenant, je peux alors… »

Il se penche vers moi et je rouvre les yeux. Ses deux émeraudes s'éclairent quand je me relève et m'assois au bord du lit, la main sur sa nuque. Il sourit et s'approche encore plus de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, à peine nos lèvres se sont effleurées qu'il entrouvre la bouche. Je ferme les yeux juste après avoir dégusté la vision de Potter les joues rougies par le froid, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle de plus en plus irrégulier.

« Oh ! Harry ! Tu es... Tu… »

Je n'ai même pas de mots assez forts ni assez beaux pour le décrire, alors je me tais. Ses mains, jusqu'alors posées sagement sur mes épaules descendent de plus en plus. J'en frissonne ! Il laisse sa magnifique bouche errer sur mon visage, réchauffant chaque parcelle de ma peau, éveillant chacun de mes sens. Je suis dans un état second et lui aussi d'après les petits soupirs de contentement que je l'entends pousser. Je susurre doucement à son oreille alors que ses mains trouvent refuge au creux de mes reins incandescents :

« Faisons l'amour, tout de suite… J'ai envie de toi Harry…»

Il relève la tête et je croise ses yeux, plongés dans la plus grande incertitude. Ses joues sont colorées de rouge et il laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant longuement. Conscient de l'état de malaise dans lequel je l'ai mis, je passe une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

_Quel crétin !_

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a juste croisé par hasard !

- Mais imagine que…

- Mione ! Non ! Harry nous l'aurait… dit… »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Weasley apparaît. Il nous regarde quelques secondes, l'un contre l'autre puis se frotte les yeux et réitère son geste.

_Quel crétin !_

Harry soupire encore et se défait lentement de mon étreinte. Il explique la situation à Granger et Weasley. Le roux écarquille les yeux en s'écriant :

« C'est à cause de Malfoy que ta protection s'est enlevée ? Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oh ! Ron ! dit Granger, voulant l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit Malfoy mais simplement que sa protection est partie, laisse-le en dehors de ça ! »

Je tourne la tête vers Granger et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Elle me fait un petit sourire gêné et nous annonce que Dumbledore est arrivé. Ils partent, nous laissant seuls. Je lance un coup d'œil à Harry qui me répond par un simple sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend tout à l'heure mais ça risque d'être…

… surprenant.

………………..

Nous sortons tous de la grande salle à manger. Il y avait une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix… Enfin, ce qu'il en reste maintenant. Je ne connais pas la moitié des gens présents ici mais eux si.

Au nom de Malfoy est toujours rattaché le père…

_… et qui dit Malfoy Senior dit… _

Le dîner s'est passé dans la bonne humeur, ce qui m'étonne toujours un peu vu ce que je viens d'apprendre. Une fois la fête terminée, nous nous sommes rendus dans une grande pièce composée de fauteuils dépareillés. C'est alors que Dumbledore a entamé son récit. Ce que j'ai appris ne m'a pas du tout plu et pourtant, j'y suis mêlé d'une certaine manière.

La plupart des personnes présentes partent, souhaitant à tous un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Harry prend ma main et me demande :

« Ca va ?

- Non, réponds-je, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais ! C'est moi ! »

J'acquiesce silencieusement et il me conduit dans sa chambre. Je suis encore sous le choc de la révélation. Celui que j'attendais depuis toutes ces longues années, celui pour qui mes nuits étaient destinées… Je n'y crois pas ! Il a osé faire ça ! Il a osé trahir tout ses engagements et tout ça… tout ça pour moi ! Enfin, en partie pour moi mais quand même. Cette phrase restera sûrement gravée dans ma mémoire pendant longtemps.

_« Ma plus grande force, l'amour que ma mère m'a donné, je l'ai sacrifié pour sauver ceux que j'aime… »_

Putain ! Potter a osé faire un pacte avec Zabini !

_Avec le diable plutôt !_

C'était il y 5 ans, quand Potter a vraiment disparu de la circulation. Quelques adeptes du Mage Noir frappaient encore, la vie de ceux qui avaient participé à l'ancienne guerre était menacée. La mienne aussi par conséquent. Mais tout cela ne dura pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'un jour, Potter, le grand et courageux Gryffondor, a accepté de signer un pacte magique avec Blaise Zabini.

Pourquoi Zabini me direz-vous ?

Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il avait été assez proche de moi durant notre scolarité et que par conséquent, il savait beaucoup de choses. Les termes du contrat étaient vraiment très risqués pour Harry mais il accepta, pour soi-disant préservé nos vies à tous.

_« C'est un procédé magique très performant et très puissant mais extrêmement simple. Il suffisait pour moi de sacrifier ce à quoi je tenais le plus, ce qui faisait vraiment ma force, pour que les derniers Mangemorts vivants n'arrêtent de menacer la vie de… de ceux qui sont chers à mon cœur. Mais ma plus grande force étant l'amour, il m'était alors impossible les approcher sans risquer de faire revenir en moi ce sentiment que j'avais décidé de bannir de ma vie. Ce que Zabini savait et qui jouait en sa faveur, était que j'avais toujours nourri de profonds sentiments envers Drago et lui aussi. Alors d'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait que j'aie renoncé à l'amour. Etant privé de cette force, ma magie devait puiser sa puissance au plus profond de moi-même, m'épuisant à chaque sort. Un jour, lors d'un sort très puissant mal calculé, je perdis l'usage de mes jambes. Il avait gagné, je m'étais retiré du monde sorcier… »_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai fait u pacte aveC Zabini !

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'aime depuis tout ce temps…_

J'ai enfin découvert les circonstances de la mort de Severus. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il l'a su, mais Harry était au courant de mon attachement à mon ancien professeur de Potion. Il savait que j'étais heureux avec lui et me savoir heureux l'aidait à surmonter son manque affectif. Zabini l'a bien vite appris et c'est empressé de se débarrasser de lui. C'est à partir de là que tout a commencé. J'ai rencontré Harry, il a lutter contre ses sentiments mais quand je lui ai avoué mon amour devant tout le monde, dans ce centre commercial bondé, il n'a pas pu résister. Et tout c'est enclenché. Zabini sait qu'il peut faire du mal à présent et il va convaincre tous les autres Mangemorts de faire de même. Il a toujours eu un grand pouvoir de persuasion. C'est pour cela qu'il est apparu dans le centre et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Harry n'a pas été affaibli par le sort très puissant qu'il a lancé par la suite.

« Ca va Drago ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Je sursaute. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je suis dans la chambre d'Harry. Il prend ma main et m'accompagne jusqu'au lit. J'enlève mon pull et mes chaussures puis me laisse tomber sur les couvertures. Il rigole. Je sens sa main glisser sous mon t-shirt et je frissonne. Je me relève et l'aide à s'allonger à mes côtés. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et murmure d'un ton presque inaudible :

« Je t'aime tellement. S'il réussit à nous retrouver et à… enfin, et si l'un de nous deux quitte l'autre, je veux que tu saches que… que je t'aime et que j'aimerai passer chaque nuit à tes côtés. »

Il passe ses frêles bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse de toute sa passion. Je le retourne sur le dos et lui fais face, essayant de limiter mon poids sur son corps fragile. Il dépose ses lunettes sur la petite table de chevet et m'embrasse à nouveau, marmonnant contre mes lèvres :

« Je… Je suis pas sûr de… de pouvoir…

- Pas grave, réponds-je en souriant, on essaye et on verra ! »

Il a un petit rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant. Je me contorsionne pour enlever mon t-shirt et le jette au loin. Il dépose un petit baiser brûlant sur mon torse et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand une voix suave et mielleuse retentit :

« Joyeux Noël mes chers ! »

……………..

**Aie ! Nan, pas taper l'auteuse ! NAN ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ça se termine comme ça ! (euh… c'est quand même moi l'auteuse mais bon…) J'ai un petit marché à vous proposer, si vous voulez le chapitre suivant avant demain matin 11 heures, faîtes-moi tout pleins de reviews !!! Quand je dis tout plein, c'est tout plein ! Du genre un peu plus que 10… C'est possible ? Ok ! Alors reviewer moi SVP parce que j'ai besoin d'énergie (bah oui, j'suis en plein préparatif de dernière minute !) Bon, comme on va peut-être pas se revoir avant, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et de gros poutoux tout plein à vous !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je vous aimeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    **


	10. Joyeux Noel part III, fin

**Voil !!!! Le chapitre est enfin arriv ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire mais je l'aime bien (mon côté sombre ressortirait-il ? Euh… non en fait !) **

**Alors, j'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses complètes aux reviews (désolée, troisième fois consécutives mais bon…) mais je n'ai qu'un truc à dire :**

**WOWWWWW !!!!! J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre !!!!! Peut-être que le chantage marche bien ? lol ! Non, de toute façon je l'aurais mis parce que je suis gentille. Alors je vous dis un énorme :**

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Message spécial à Ivrian : j'ai qu'un mot à te dire : JE T'AIMEUH ! Ah ui et puis aussi… MERCI ! Ah… j'allais oublier : TU ES MON IDOLE (avec Origine, si tu la connais, tu pourras lui dire… °Comment ça je lèche ?° oO lol) j'adore tes fics et puis… et puis voil ! Mici pour toutes tes reviews c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai pu atteindre ce nombre !  **

**Bon, je vous ennuie pas plus que ça et vous laisse déguster la dernière partie de « Joyeux Noël » **

**Chapitre 9 : Joyeux Noël (partie 3 et fin)**

****

« Joyeux Noël mes chers ! »

Mon dieu ! Cette voix ! Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Harry ne voit strictement rien sans ses lunettes mais il a parfaitement entendu qu'une personne venait d'entrer. Il tend discrètement la main et elles volent à lui. Je me retourne pour faire face à Zabini. Il arbore un sourire horriblement doux alors que ses yeux brillent comme animés par un feu étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? je crache tandis qu'Harry essaye de se relever.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que je vous interromps en plein moment… d'intimité, susurre t-il entre ses dents. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai dérangé mais… »

Il se tourne vers Harry et lui fait un sourire trop prononcé pour être vrai. Puis il fait un geste dédaigneux de la main en ajoutant :

« … mais c'est mon tour maintenant ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Harry se retrouve projeté hors du lit. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, inconscient. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que des cordes sortent de la main de Zabini et vont venir s'enrouler autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, m'attachant au lit. Son sourire jusqu'alors candide se transforme en rictus de dégoût alors qu'il regarde le petit corps fragile de Harry allongé par terre.

« Et tu oses t'acoquiner avec… ça ? Hum… je pense que tu as perdu les bonnes vieilles habitudes Drago. Il faut que je te rafraîchisse un peu la mémoire. »  

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et enlève sa cape d'un geste de l'épaule. Il la pose sur une chaise et s'approche doucement du lit où il s'assoit lentement. Sa fine main gantée trace le contour de mon visage alors que je tente vainement de me défaire de mes liens.

« J'aime quand tu t'énerves, murmure t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon oreille. Tu es si beau Drago… Mon dieu, ce serait un tel sacrilège d'abîmer une nouvelle fois ce beau visage ! Ah la la ! S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'envie Potter, c'est bien celle-l !

- Comment ça ?

- Toi, répond t-il comme si c'était une banalité. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es… Comment pourrais-je le dire sans choquer tes délicates oreilles ?

- En te taisant ! je réplique froidement. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai chang ? Je ne veux… »

Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse avec une douceur incroyable. Je cesse de me débattre, ça ne sert à rien, il a une parfaite maîtrise sur mon corps. Quoi que je fasse, il réussira à m'avoir.

Je suis foutu !

Et Harry qui ne se réveille toujours pas ! Zabini se délecte de chaque parcelle de mon cou, ce qui ne me fait pas le moindre effet. J'ai un total self-control sur mes réactions. Je pense à la photo de la grand-mère de Nadia et rien ne se passe.

« Je ne te fais plus autant d'effet qu'avant on dirait, chuchote t-il, passant une main brûlante sur mon torse. Ca doit être « l'après Potter » je comprends que tu n'aies plus beaucoup d'appétit vu ce qu'il avait à t'offrir… Enfin, à trop manger la même chose on finit par s'y habituer.

- Connard ! »

Mon insulte semble glisser sur sa pâle peau car son sourire s'accentue et il réplique se jetant sur moi :

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'insultes Malfoy ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais que j'aime tout ce qui a trait à toi ! Tes lèvres si bien dessinée, ton corps si sexy… Tu n'imagines pas combien je regrette nos années de Poudlard, combien je regrette l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un pauvre petit agneau sans défense et où tu te laissais faire gentiment, sans te plaindre.

- Un agneau ? Un mouton plutôt, je rétorque. Si j'ai choisi le camp adverse, c'est pour ça… »

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche et prend un air enfantin. Il a vraiment chang ! Pas que j'aimais l'ancien Blaise Zabini mais celui-là est sadique, cruel… étrange. L'autre était calculateur et très intelligent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre temps.

« Si tu as choisi le camp adverse, c'est parce que Voldy s'était jeté sur toi comme un vulgaire moldu. Ne dis pas le contraire, amour, je le sais.

- De quel droit…

- Je t'appelle comme bon me semble, réplique t-il, sa voix basse et veloutée. Si j'ai envie de t'appeler « amour » je le fais ! J'ai tous les droits sur toi ! Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je le fais ! Si j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, je le fais !

- Pourquoi ? je demande, suppliant pour que quelqu'un arrive au plus vite. Pourquoi vouloir faire tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est par amour pour moi ni par envie de rendre Harry fou de jalousie ! Pourquoi avoir accepté ce pacte alors que tu n'y gagnais que le fait de m'éloigner d'Harry ?

- Bonne question amour… Eh bien, je te répondrais simplement par : pouvoir ! Le pouvoir amour, c'est lui que je recherche ! Potter détient une grande source de magie et nous, les Mangemorts, aussi mais voilà, l'un est plus fort que tous les autres réunis. C'est un peu déséquilibré, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Tu as tellement changé Blaise, dis-je dans une piteuse tentative de lui faire retrouver la raison. »

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse violemment. J'essaye de me débattre mais les liens se resserrent considérablement.

« Il n'y a pas que Potter qui a fait un pacte avec le diable, réplique t-il en caressant distraitement mes cheveux.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'ennuie, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Amuse-moi Drago !

- Détache-moi et on verra, dis-je avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Trop facile ! J'en ai marre de l'attendre, je passe à la vitesse supérieure, s'il arrive, il n'aura qu'à attendre son tour ! »

Il dépose un petit baiser sur mon cou et trace de longs sillons brillants sur mon torse avec sa langue. Je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas gémir. Je pense simultanément à la grand-mère de Nadia, au fait qu'Harry soit toujours inconscient mais rien n'y fait ! Même s'il est le mal incarné, Zabini n'en est pas moins un homme, avec des talents très particuliers. Et moi, étant humain, je ne peux que succomber. Je laisse même échapper un petit gémissement. Il sourit, victorieux et réplique, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres :

« Que la fête commence ! »

Il arrache le bouton de mon pantalon avec les dents. Je soupire. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre lentement et l'extrémité d'une canne en forme de serpent brille malgré la pénombre de la pièce. Une voix que je ne connais que trop bien retentit :

« Eh bien Blaise, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment !

- Vous n'êtes jamais content, boude Zabini en s'asseyant sur le lit. Faut toujours que vous arriviez au mauvais moment ! Comme avec Julius ! »

Je tressaille. Julius est le fils d'un important ministre. Cela fait des mois que l'on n'entend plus parler de lui. Il s'avance, lentement.

Des longs cheveux d'or brillant sous les reflets de la lune, un sourire sarcastique accroché sur de fines lèvres et une canne en argent, il est là.

Le diable, c'est lui.

« Bonjour Drago. Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu !

- Lucius, je souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

- En chair et en os ! Blaise, tu ne m'as donc pas attendu ? Je te l'avais pourtant demandé.

- Mais il est tellement beau votre fils, réplique Zabini en me faisant un autre clin d'œil d'une vulgarité saisissante. Tout le portrait de son père, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si, justement, rétorque froidement Lucius. Tu vas honorer les termes de notre arrangement Blaise ! Tiens ! »

Il fouille dans les poches de sa longue cape et en sort un petit poignard en argent qu'il tend à l'autre, me lançant un regard partagé entre l'amusement et la haine. Je déglutis difficilement, maîtrisant de peu mes tremblements. Blaise m'embrasse à nouveau et approche l'arme de mon visage, l'air déçu.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas…

- Fais-le ! »

La lame pointue s'enfonce à peine dans ma joue. Il semble hésiter. Pour l'instant, l'atroce souffrance n'est qu'un vulgaire picotement et même…

« Zabini ! C'est un ordre ! Fais-le ! hurle Lucius en frappant le sol de sa canne. »

Je supplie Blaise du regard. Il réfléchit et je passe une langue humide sur mes lèvres. Il laisse échapper un râle bestial et s'apprête à me sauter dessus quand un bruit se fait entendre sur le côté. Je tourne la tête. Harry s'est réveillé. Je lui fais un énorme sourire quand il tourne la tête vers moi. Lucius ne lui prête aucunement attention et ordonne à Zabini de s'activer. Le blond répond :

« Attendez, ça va être beaucoup plus marrant si Potter est réveillé. Il va pouvoir déguster.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard Zabini ! murmure Harry en s'appuyant contre un mur, l'air exténué.

- Je ne me douterai pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt !

- T'es pas prophète non plus !

- Hum… Attends… Lève-toi et marche ! Ah ouais, t'as raison je ne suis en aucun cas prophète ! »

Il éclate de rire et même Lucius esquisse un sourire. Par contre, Harry ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie et affiche une expression concentrée. Il s'appuie sur le meuble juste à côté de lui et…

« Oh mon dieu Harry ! »

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Harry vient de… Il vient de se lever ! C'est magnifique ! J'éclate de rire, ce qui enrage au plus haut point mon cher père. Blaise quant à lui fait tourner le poignard entre ses mains.

« C'est magnifique mon amour ! je crie en riant de plus belle. »

Zabini semble sortir de sa torpeur et pointe l'arme blanche sur ma gorge d'un air menaçant.

« Ce… n'est… pas… ton… amour ! »

Il garde l'arme pointée sur ma gorge et m'embrasse. Harry pousse un cri de frustration et fait un pas. Il se rattrape de justesse à un autre meuble. Ses jambes tremblent étrangement.

« Si tu touche encore à un cheveu de Drago, tu auras affaire à moi !

- J'ai peur Potter ! Nan, franchement, j'ai trop peur ! »

Harry murmure un vague sort que Lucius contre de sa baguette. Leurs regards se croisent, haineux. Zabini ne sait plus trop où il en est et lâche le couteau avant de s'effondrer en larme par terre. Lucius le rattrape. Harry fait un autre pas en avant mais tombe à la renverse.

« Pour l'honneur des Malfoy ! hurle mon père en même temps qu'il abat la lame sur mon visage. »

Le vide m'entoure, je ne vois plus rien et sombre dans l'inconscience…

…………………

Je me réveille, la tête lourde, les jambes molles. Les liens ont été coupés. Une abominable odeur de sang flotte dans l'air.

« Dra… Drago ? »

Je tourne la tête vers ma droite et vois Harry, ensanglanté, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il tient dans ses bras le cadavre de Zabini. En me voyant, il éclate en sanglots. J'accours vers lui, ma tête tournant un peu. Il chevrote :

« Il… Il était sous Imperium… Il… Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait à part quand il… quand il t'embrassait. Ton père lui avait jeté le sort avant de venir. Il n'y était pour rien… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était toi… Même quand il a tué Rogue… Il n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps… »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pâle silhouette allongée dans les bras de mon amant. Ce dernier me dit, les larmes coulant sur ses maigres joues :

« Il… t'aimait… »

Puis ses jambes ne le tiennent plus et il s'effondre avec le cadavre de Zabini.

« Harry !

- C'est… c'est pas grave, me rassure t-il en lâchant le corps. Je… J'ai trop forcé mais… C'est extraordinaire que je remarche !

- Oui. »

Je le prends dans mes bras et approche mon visage du sien. Un rayon de lune passe sur nos deux corps enlacés et il pousse un léger cri d'effroi.

« Oh non ! Drago… Mon amour !

- Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ?

- Tu… Ton visage… Mon dieu ! »

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Ca recommence ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à me défigurer… Comme si Harry lisait dans mes pensées, il m'explique :

« Avant que… que les autres Mangemorts n'arrivent, je… je t'ai jeté un sort de protection. Dumbledore et les autres sont arrivés et… et la bataille a commencé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Zabini a insisté pour rester ici. Ils ne nous ont pas remarqués. Il m'a dit que si Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à te soigner il y a 8 ans, c'était parce que Voldemort avait mis tellement de haine dans son geste qu'il était impossible de refermer la blessure [NdA : je sais plus qui m'avait posé la question mais voilà la réponse] mais… mais moi j'ai réussi. Il était tellement fier de… de Lucius que de voir son fils, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, le gênait. Et ce soir, Malfoy voulait réitérer son geste parce qu'il n'était pas totalement au courant du pacte que j'avais signer avec Zabini… Il ne lui avait dit que les grosses lignes pour parvenir à ses fins, c'est-à-dire… t'avoir ! »

Il finit sa phrase et éclate en sanglots dans mes bras.

« Tout ça va si vite ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon passé me rattrape d'un coup au moment où j'en ai le moins besoin ?

- Ce n'est pas en laissant de côté notre passé que l'on arrivera à grandir, je réplique sagement. »

Il relève ses beaux yeux vers moi. J'ai un sourire fatigué. Il me dit qu'il ne sait pas s'il a assez de forces pour me guérir.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, me précise t-il. Lucius avait demandé à Zabini de jeter un sort au poignard pour que les cicatrices restent indéfiniment… Mais il ne l'a pas fait et… ton père est arrivé et il l'a tué alors qu'il m'expliquait toute l'histoire. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, tout compte fait… Juste fou d'amour.

- J'aurai pu faire la même chose s'il s'agissait de toi, d'ailleurs, j'ai failli, dis-je sans vraiment y penser.

- Si tu veux savoir, Lucius et les autres vont être donnés aux Détraqueurs.

- Ah !

- Tu… Tu es triste ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

…………………

La quête du pouvoir et de la puissance conduit le monde à sa perte. Voldemort l'a trouvé et voici ce qu'il en découle à présent. Tout le monde croit qu'il peut lui aussi être puissant mais la force, physique ou morale, ne dépend pas que de ça. Voldemort ne le savait pas mais Harry oui. Il a ce quelque chose qui fait que même dans les pires situations, il trouve la force et le courage nécessaire. Ce n'est pas son instinct gryffondorien qui refait surface mais simplement son côté humain.

C'est un homme entier.

Il hait, il déteste mais il aime aussi et c'est ça toute la différence entre eux.

« Tu pense à quoi Drago ? me demande t-il »

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Les roues de son fauteuil ont laissé de grands sillons sur la neige fraîche. Ses joues et son nez sont rougis et il porte le bonnet de Père Noël que je lui ai acheté. Cela fait deux semaines que Noël est passé mais il n'a toujours pas réussi à marcher correctement, alors il reste assis dans son fauteuil.

« Oh ! A rien de particulier ! A toi, comme d'habitude ! »

Il éclate de rire et m'envoie une boule de neige, riant comme un enfant. Il s'en reçoit une autre et se retourne. Ron accourt vers lui, se protégeant la tête des assauts de… d'Hermione ! Et tous les trois font une mini-bataille de neige. Je les regarde, assis sur un banc gelé. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry me crie :

« Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?

- Non, je vous regarde ! Amuse-toi ! »

Il baisse la tête juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre une boule et me sourit.  

Tout ce que je demande en cet instant, c'est que son sourire ne s'efface jamais…

…………..

**Voil ! C'est fini (enfin pour ce chapitre !) Quoique, je peux arrêter ici l'histoire même si j'aurais voulu m'intéresser un petit peu plus au couple. Euh… Ah ! Si ! Un ch'tite review pour dire ce que vous en penser ? All ! Sioupl ! Mici (grand sourire victorieux !)**

**Je tiens à préciser, pour les fans de Zabini que je l'ai peut-être un peu représenté en… Comment dire ? Pervers, dégénéré et psychotique ? mdr ! Nan, mais j'aime les personnages un peu délurés et pas très net (vous demandez pas pourquoi mais j'aime les dingues et les psychopathes!) Nannnn ! Partez pas, je suis pas folleeeeeeee !!!! **

**Bon, je me calme, je prends un autre gâteau au chocolat et je vous dis à tous…**

**GROS BIZOUX TOUT PLEIN D'AMOUR ET BONNES VACANCES !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ca va me faire tout drôle un mois et demi sans vous… Bon, j'essuie mes petits noeils de cocker neurasthénique (mici Ivrian, je connaissais pas ce mot lol) et je vous quitte mes chers lecteurs…**

**Nan ! Je veux pas partirrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!**

**Bon, je me calme ! **

**Si voulez une suite, tapez 1, **

**Si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez 2, **

**C'est comme à la Star Ac' ! lol**

**Au risque de me répéter… Bonnes vacances !**


	11. Je t'aime

**Tout d'abord… DSL POUR LE RETARD ! Mais je suis rentrée le 5 au lieu du 4 et puis… voilà quoi ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient et je vous promets de ne plus partir en vacances (lol) **

**Merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre, mdr !**

**Petit délire de retour de vacances :**

**Après 36985136564556 piqûres de moustique sur chaque jambe, après 130 coups de soleil et plus de 40 jours passés sans toucher à un ordinateur, elle revient ! Encore plus forte, plus inspirée et plus… (c'est tout en fait, lol), la nouvelle Ginny91 vous apportera de merveilleuses heures de détente et de divertissement grâce à ses récits divers et variés (c'est la même chose, je sais !) Encore plus performante que l'ancienne version, la nouvelle Ginny91 a une capacité de 3 chapitres par heures et de 6 histoires complètes par semaines. En plus de ses nouvelles fonctions, la nouvelle Ginny91 vous sera livrée avec une notice très utile qui vous permettra à vous, le commun des mortels, de réaliser des fanfictions à l'aspect à peu près correct. Correcteur d'orthographe intégré, réécriture de phrases et autres fonctionnalités vous sont proposées pour cette offre à la modique somme de : 1564452456442222279664421324589764524216798 euros.**

**Pour toute information, appelez au : 0123968565 (45645 euros la seconde)**

**Pour passer une commande : 0890363325 (43564 euros l'appel puis 45645 euros par secondes frais de port de 3555555578664 euros)**

**La société Arnaque&co vous souhaite d'agréables moments avec votre vraie fanficeuse.**

****

**Fin de la pub…**

**Bon, comme ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez vous procurer la nouvelle version de Ginny91, bah vous devez vous contenter de l'ancienne… Bon, je suis un peu fatiguée (un peu beaucoup même !) j'ai repris les cours le lendemain de mon arivée (j'ai raté la prérentrée parce que j'étais encore en vacances ;p)… Bon, comme je vous avais dis que je publierai dès que je reviendrai, je le fais mais ne vous étonnez pas si c'est nul…**

**A vos risques et périls ! **

**J'arrête de me fatiguer pour rien et fais les réponses aux reviews (ça aussi vous l'attendiez ?) :**

**Ornaluca :** tu tapes 1 ? T'es sûre parce que… Nan je rigole ! Bon, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (genre je manque à quelqu'un… #faux regard de chien battu#) Pour mes vacances, elles n'ont pas été super puisque je ne pouvais pas écrire (y'avait pas d'ordi !!!!) En tout cas, c'est super gentil et puis j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Will black :** Ah ! Ma ch'tite will black ! Toi aussi tu aimes les psychopathes ? Pas possibles ?! J'adore les psychopathes (euh… pas tous quand même) Je me mords les doigts d'avoir fait mourir Zabini… C'aurait été marrant qu'il se batte avec Ryry pour Dray… Quoique… Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic surtout que tu me suis depuis le début (petit regard nostalgique sur son écran d'ordi…) Je trouve aussi qu'il est réussi « Rencontre du deuxième type » mais c'est pas mon préféré… Mon préféré, il est pas encore écrit (étrange non ?) Enfin, l'idée du chapitre est la meilleure selon moi mais je me tais et me mets au travail pour te concocter de supers petites suites. Ok ?

A !

**U.S Hermy :** court, précis… C'est bien ! lol ! Tu tapes 1 ? Tu es sûre de ton choix… lol ! Merci pour ton empressement et surtout pour ta review !

**Tête de nœud :** ah bon, c'était un p'tit peu dur à suivre ? Dsl ! Mais en même temps, il était 5 heures du matin, j'avais pas dormi de la nuit et… (Conscience : te cherche pas d'excuses bidons…) Mais bien sûr que je vais faire d'autres chapitres ! J'aime trop ma fic pour la laisser comme ça (Dis surtout que t'aimes trop le couple Dray/Ryry pour les laisser en plan comme ça… lol) Merci pour ta review et bon chapitre !

**Lady-Amy-Malfoy :** mais bien sûr que je vais le faire ce chapitre ! Ca m'a trop manqué pour que je n'en fasse pas un autre ! Ouais, j'ai passé un mois et demi sans ordi, sans contact avec le monde de la fanfiction (tu me le dis si j'exagère un peu ! lol !) Allez, à !

**Nee-chan et Chana :** si vous le prenez comme ça, je ne m'arrêterais jamais ! lol ! La fic fera 1456 chapitres mais c'est que pour vous faire plaisir hein ! mdr ! C'est vrai qu'on le voit pas beaucoup Blaise mais moi je l'aime bien (c'est bizarre, je sais !) D'ailleurs, je le dirais à J.K Rowling (qui est une de mes très grandes amies… mdr !) Il manque un truc à Lucius pour être aussi parfait que Dray ? Euh… 20 ans de moins ? lol.

Meuh ! J'ai pensé que Blaise qui fait des trucs à Dray ça vous aurait intéressé… Bon, j'y comprends plus rien moi ! lol ! Dray est tout d'abord MA propriété et pis c'est tout ! Alors comment j'aurai pu le laisser défigur ? C'est pas de votre faute, j'ai pas précisé qu'il l'avait guéri.

Mais mwa aussi je vous adoreuh et je vous fais d'énormes poutoux tout pleins !!!!!!

**Ivrian :** faut pas rougir ! Je t'aime, j'aime ce que t'écris (sourire lubrique) je t'admire !!!!!!! Bon, je me calme et voici la suite ! Je t'aime (oups ! ça m'a échapp !)

**Vif d'or :** u ! Encore un 1 !!!!!!!! Bah puisque c'est comme ça, je fais une suite (ch'suis bien obligée hein !) lol ! J'avais l'intention d'en faire d'autres de toutes manières. C'est sympa pour ta review et… de rien !

**Edwige :** miciiiiii !!!!! Si t'as pas compris comment Harry a réussi à remarcher, c'est parce que je l'ai pas dit… ET c'est pour ça aussi que je dois faire un autre chapitre (pas bête hein ! lol) Tu regardais pas la Star Ac ? Oo ? Je suis fière de toi dans ce cas ! lol !

**Shyrinia :** kikou !!! oh ! Un autre p'tit 1 ! C'est gentil et pis tu sais, les bêtises j'en dis des tas chaque jour donc j'ai l'habitude, faut pas en avoir honte. Moi, je dis 150 bêtises à la minute et j'ai une existence tout à fait normale ! ptdr ! Tout pleins de gros poutoux et à plus !!!!

**Iolas :** mici !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** peut-être… lol ! Mais oui, je veux qu'il remarche sinon comment il pourra s'amuser vek Drago ? lol. En tout cas, merci et voilà la suite !

**Lululle :** oh ! mici ! keskeki t'a fait rater 3 chapitres ? Bon, c'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu les aies aimés et que tu aies dévoré mes lignes avec délices mdr !

Un gros mici et à !!!!!

**Dinoushette :** et un 1 de plus ! Mici et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Tatunette :** c'est pas grave si t'as pas tout compris, je sais, c'est un peu confus dans ma p'tite tête ! L'important, c'est que tu aies aimé (et pour les lunettes, t'es pas la seule à ne pas les mettre…)

Bye !!!!

**Bonne lecture après ce mois et demi d'absence !**

**Chapitre 10**** : Je t'aime…**

« Tu… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui Drago ! Alors lâche-moi maintenant ! »

Moi qui pensais faire une bonne action en voulant accompagner Harry à sa rééducation, je me suis bien tromp ! Ca fait trois semaines qu'il n'a pas fait un pas alors je comprends parfaitement qu'il soit à cran mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'acharner sur moi. Il n'a jamais voulu que je l'accompagne à ses rendez-vous. Seuls Ron et Hermione y étaient autorisés donc il était tout à fait normal que je veuille y aller à mon tour. Mais voilà, il ne supporte pas ma présence. Il m'a carrément viré du cabinet !

_Tu n'es pas si indispensable que ça tout compte fait Drago, fais-toi une raison !_

Pour la centième fois depuis ces deux heures, je passe la tête par la porte et ne reçois pour accueil qu'un regard noir.

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! murmure t-il pendant que le Dr Hatcher part pour chercher d'autres instruments. Allez, file de l ! »

Je hoche la tête en signe de négation et entre dans la pièce. De part et autre lévitent toutes sortes d'objets à l'air plus ou moins inquiétant. Mes yeux se posent sur le lit où Harry est allongé. Il ressemble étrangement à un lit à baldaquin en fer, avec des chaînes et des sangles pendant tout autour et une grille sur le haut. J'écarquille les yeux et demande, affolé, alors que Harry ne cesse de me dire de partir :

« Tu utilises le truc sur lequel tu es couch ?

- Oh ! Il n'en a pas besoin, ceci est pour les cas extrêmement délicats ! »

Le Dr apparaît, un verre contenant un liquide violet dans les mains. Harry pousse un soupir de découragement et s'avoue vaincu. Avec un sourire triomphant, je m'assois à ses côtés et dépose une main discrète sur son épaule. Le Dr Hatcher esquisse un petit sourire et m'annonce :

« Vous arrivez juste au moment le plus intéressant ! Nous allons voir s'il y a des améliorations. Mr Potter… »

Dans un soupir, Harry tente de s'asseoir. On m'a dit que les séances de kiné magique étaient très épuisantes mais là… Inquiet, je le prends par les épaules et l'aide. Il me repousse en jurant et me lance un autre regard noir, chargé de…

_Rancune ?_

Rancune, oui. On dirait que je lui ai fait quelque chose. Quoique depuis la mort de Zabini, il semble me fuir. Je me rappellerais toujours du jour de l'enterrement, il y a une semaine. Il a faillit me faire une crise en public parce que j'ai versé une larme au moment de la levée du corps. Mais comprenez-moi ! Blaise et moi avions une relation particulière au collège. J'avais peut-être des « amis » car mon père était un des lèches de Voldemort mais lui au moins n'était pas comme tous ces crétins qui se battaient pour avoir une chance que je parle d'eux à mon cher père. Même s'il était calculateur, mauvais et sans aucune pitié, il avait ce genre d'intelligence qui faisait tout son charme. J'avais passé toute mon enfance avec lui et même si j'en suis arrivé à un point où notre « amiti » est totalement révolue, je ne peux toujours pas me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort.

Et ça, Harry, ne le comprend pas…

« Buvez ça Monsieur Potter. La formule a été améliorée. Il serait donc préférable que votre ami reste, je dois m'occuper du patient dans la salle d'à côté. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas supporter, appelez-moi. Je ne reviens que dans 5 minutes. »

Il lui tend le verre et passe par une des nombreuses portes qui peuplent le cabinet.

« Pourquoi il a dit que si tu ne pouvais pas supporter, tu devais l'appeler ? C'est quoi au juste ?

- Une potion qui me sert de complément à mes exercices, répond t-il d'un ton brusque. Il faut rester immobile durant 5 minutes et ensuite, je pourrais essayer de me lever pour voir s'il y a des résultats. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu partes !

- Mais… C'est le plus intéressant, je réplique d'un air naïf. Et puis si c'est une version améliorée, elle doit être plus puissante et par conséquent, tu auras plus de chance de remarcher. »

Il soupire et esquisse un petit sourire. Je crois que j'ai compris son attitude, il a peut d'être ridicule devant moi. Je me retiens de rire. Il est vraiment très spécial comme garçon mais je dois m'y faire et lui laisser le temps de me faire confiance. Jamais je n'oserai lui faire de mal…

Il avale le contenu cul-sec. Il dépose maladroitement le verre sur le lit et ferme les yeux si fort que des larmes en coulent.

« Euh… Ca va Harry ? je demande en le secouant légèrement.

- Oui, murmure t-il en rouvrant ses yeux noyés de larmes. C'est… C'est rien… »

Le maigre sourire qu'il me fait vacille et il se retient de pousser un cri de douleur. Les minutes passent comme ça, sans que personne n'ose prendre la parole, le silence ponctué par ses sanglots qu'il essaye de refouler. Au bout de la 5ème minute, le Dr Hatcher réapparaît. Il n'est même pas étonné de le voir fondre en larme. Il attend quelques instants, le temps que ses pleurs cessent, et lui tend la main avec un petit sourire gêné. J'assiste à la scène et me sens totalement impuissant. Je le regarde s'essuyer les yeux et prendre la main tendue de son médecin. Il reste deux secondes debout et vacille. Le Dr le rattrape juste à temps.

« Concentrez-vous Monsieur Potter, lui recommanda t-il. »

Harry acquiesce. Je croise son regard et lui souris. Il me le rend et prend un air déterminé. Il prend appui sur le lit et fait un pas. Mon sourire s'accroît considérablement et le Dr Hatcher l'encourage. Ses jambes tremblent violemment, il n'est pas très stable. La pression est vraiment incroyable J'ai l'impression que cela fait des minutes entières que je le regarde essaye de marcher alors que seulement quelques secondes se sont écoulées. Il lâche le lit, un peu incertain et tombe à terre. La situation aurait pu être comique si des larmes ne coulaient pas au coin de ses yeux émeraude.

« Je me douterai bien que ça ne marcherait pas du premier coup, dit le médecin en le soulevant et en le posant sur son fauteuil. Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours Mr Potter, d'ici là, reposez-vous bien. »

Nous sortons du cabinet sans dire un mot. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à transplaner, je lui demande innocemment :

« Euh… Ca se passe toujours comme ça ou c'est exceptionnel ?

- Comment ça comme ça ? réplique t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Arrête de me poser des questions Drago ! Pourquoi tu veux toujours savoir tout sur moi ? »

_Peut-être parce que je ne te connais pas si bien que ça…_

« Peut-être parce que je ne te connais pas si bien que ça, je pense tout haut en haussant les épaules.

- Ah oui, tu ne me connais pas assez bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi « bien se connaître » ? »

Il s'arrête et me regarde fixement. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite l'allusion mais quand je parviens saisir, il a déjà transplaner. Il ne m'a même pas attendu. Je fais de même et le retrouve dans notre chambre. Je savais qu'il y était.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je m'assois sur le lit et attends qu'il se décide à parler. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a. C'est vrai que l'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça. Nous ne parlons presque jamais du passé, de nos vies d'avant. On rit, on s'amuse mais sans plus…

Comme si nous n'étions pas un vrai couple…

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? s'écrie t-il. Eh bien, même après trois semaines intensives de médecine magique à raison d'une consultation tous les deux jours et des potions à n'en plus finir, je ne parviens toujours pas à marcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai réussi à le faire par le passé mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver. Je suis fatigué de tout ça ! Tu peux me comprendre ?

- Bien entendu, je comprends parfaitement mais…

- J'en ai marre, s'exclame t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Allez, approche ! »

Je lui souris et tends la main. Il baisse la tête et avance vers moi. Même si je ne vois pas tout à fait le rapport avec moi, je me sens en partie coupable de son mal. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion, peut-être que je me fais trop d'idées… Pour l'instant, au lieu de lui tirer les vers du nez, je vais essayer de le faire parler. Mais à ma manière… (NdlA : hihihihi).

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit Harry, on réfléchit mieux à tête reposée.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de dor… Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je soulève dans mes bras le petit corps si frêle et le dépose doucement sur le lit. Il me regarde un instant puis éclate de rire. Je demande, faussement vex :

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

- Désolé mais… mais… Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

J'ai envie de lui répondre : « Et toi, pourquoi es-tu si froid depuis quelques temps ? »mais mon but était de lui remonter le moral. Je m'affale sur le lit à ses côtés et lui lance un regard de travers, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il retient de peu son rire et dit :

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Tu veux vraiment que j'y réponde ? Bon, comme tu veux ! Si je suis si gentil avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Rien, réplique t-il en haussant les épaules. Rien du tout. »

Je soupire et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit. Je l'embrasse, il laisse échapper un petit rire enfantin.

« Tu me pardonnes ? dis-je sans savoir de quoi je m'excuse.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais tu aurais dû t'apercevoir de ça plus… plus tôt. Mais enfin, si tu me promets que tu pourras attendre, je veux bien te pardonner. »

Bon, il me pardonne d'un truc dont je ne connais même pas l'existence. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux et enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou, juste pour respirer son odeur. Je suis tellement fleur-bleue en sa présence que ça me fait peur parfois !

« Vivement que tu marches à nouveau, je murmure contre sa peau.

- Faut pas rêver non plus, rétorque t-il en soupirant d'un air découragé. »

Je l'enlace d'une manière qui se veut rassurante et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse que je possède. Aucune parcelle de sa peau n'est épargnée. C'est à bout de souffle que je relève la tête et fixe mes yeux dans les siens. Deux émeraudes qui me mettent dans un état second à chaque fois que je les croise. Quand je suis près de lui, comme ça, j'ai cette envie qui me hante, ce besoin de le toucher, de l'embrasser toujours plus. Je ferme un instant les yeux et pose une main sur son torse, déboutonnant distraitement les boutons de sa chemise.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie t-il en repoussant ma main. Arrête… Mais Non, je ne veux pas… »

Je rouvre les yeux d'un air candide et demande :

« Pourquoi ?

- Non mais tu te fous de moi l ? Tu… Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Mais réfléchis trente secondes Drago ! Tu me demande de te pardonner ton comportement et tu recommences.

- Euh… Amour, je…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! hurle t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, tu n'as rien compris !

- Non, en effet, j'avoue. Explique-moi ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Tu… Attends… »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi « bien se connaître » ? _

Oh ! Il croit que je… Non, c'est impossible !! Il ne croit quand même pas que je ne suis avec lui que pour… Je n'ose même pas y penser ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de se découvrir l'un et l'autre et que je suis très, on va dire beaucoup même, tactile, que j'aime l'embrasser, que j'éprouve un certain désir pour lui mais jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de le… de le forcer ! J'écarquille les yeux et m'exclame :

« Comment tu oses penser ça ? Comment tu oses croire que je ne… que je ne suis avec toi que pour ton corps ?

- C'est vrai, je me suis dit au début que c'était ridicule, que vu le physique que j'avais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et puis tu m'avais avoué ton amour devant tout le monde, je m'étais dit que peut-être… Mais deux semaines ont passé et rien n'a changé. On ne se connaît pas, tu as raison ! On n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, on n'a pas grandi de la même façon… Bref, on n'est pas pareil ! Et puis, j'en ai assez que tu me touches sans arrêt, que tu me chauffes puis que tu me laisses aussitôt…

- Parce que tu me le demandes, je riposte.

- C'est vrai mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'avons rien mais vraiment rien en commun… »

Il prend appui sur ses bras et se cale contre les oreillers puis soupire avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme :

« On n'a même pas l'air d'un vrai couple. On n'a rien en commun si ce n'est notre amour réciproque… Il y a des jours où… où je regrette même le temps où je t'attendais, l'impatience de pouvoir ne serait-ce que te voir, t'entendre. Le temps où je t'imaginais que tu allais me sauver de ce maudit fauteuil et où nous pourrions enfin être normaux… »

Ce qu'il me dit me fend le cœur. Je ne peux pas comprendre son attitude. Il m'aime mais ne me veut pas auprès de lui… Moi, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être sorti de cette période mais il ne le saura jamais, puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas assez. Je ne l'écoute plus…

« … l'amour avec Zabini…

- Quoi ?

- Je le sais très bien, si Lucius n'était pas arrivé, tu aurais très bien pu faire l'amour avec Zabini ! Ne mens pas ! Je n'étais pas dans l'inconscience, je pouvais écouter mais j'étais… paralysé. Ecoute Drago, il faut mieux renonce que de faire une chose qui pourrait nous nuire.

- QUOI ? »

Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends… Non, je… je rêve. Pire, je cauchemarde ! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, espérant y trouver une faille. J'espère qu'il me sautera au cou et qu'il me criera avec toute sa joie « C'était une blague, je t'aime, faisons l'amour tout de suite ! » Mais il ne le fait pas et me dit d'un ton trop sérieux pour être faux :

« Drago, je crois qu'il est mieux pour nous de… de ne plus se voir. »

…………………

**Moi ? Sadique ? Euh… Nan, pas tapez ! Siouplé, comprenez-moi ! Fallait que je fasse du suspens et tout et tout ! Mais vous aurez un autre chapitre dimanche, promis juré crach ! Et pour ceux qui attendent « A quoi je sers ? » bah… désolée mais il faudra patienter, j'espère que vous me comprendrez.**

**De gros gros gros bizoux et bonne rentrée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. mélancolie

**Saluttttttt !! Ca faisait longtemps nan ? Si, allez, dite-le, je vous ai manqu ! OK, j'arrête de délirer et annonce avec tristesse que c'est le dernier chapitre… Ca fait tout drôle de dire ça alors que j'ai fini le chapitre précédent par une rupture. Bon, si l'idée que je vais développer dans ce chapitre ne vous plait pas, ben, je ferai un épilogue (promis jur !) Enfin, faudrait que j'arrête de jurer puisque j'arrive pas à tenir mes promesses mais c'est dur les cours en ce moment ! On est blindé de devoirs ! Et quand je rentre chez moi à 17 h 30, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour écrire et puis… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse pour tout les « Promis, juré crach » que j'ai pu balancer durant cette fic…**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est le dernier chapitre. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fini d'histoire (ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec deux classeurs de feuilles pleins à craquer et une vingtaine de fichiers words stockés dans mon ordi ) Bon, pour résumer, je suis très contente d'en finir au moins une. C'est pas la meilleure de mes fics, c'est pas du grand art mais c'est la seule qui a une chance d'être terminée. Donc… Voilà quoi ! **

**DSL !!!!!! Pas de RAR pour cette fois (j'ai honte ! Mais honte !) Mais j'ai dû me presser pour faire ce chapitre donc, les RAR de ce chapitre et du précédent seront dans l'épilogue.**

**J'arrête de vous décevoir (mwa défaitiste ? Naaaaan ! Pas du tout ! lol)**

**Chapitre 11**** : …mélancolie1 **

« … ce sera un grand jour ! »

Dans un sursaut, je me retourne vers la personne assise à mes côtés. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire tellement charmant que je fonds littéralement.

« Bien sûr Kelly, lui réponds-je en souriant. Le jour où tu arrêteras d'embêter ta maman, sera en effet un grand jour !

- Mais ! s'exclama t-elle en me tirant la langue. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !!! D'abord, tu m'écoutes même pas !

- Mais si je t'écoute…

- Nan ! Et pis, je m'en fiche ! De toute façon…

- Kelly ! Cesse un peu d'embêter Drago ! »

J'éclate de rire et tourne la tête vers la provenance de cette voix. Une petite brune d'une trentaine d'années arrive, les bras chargés d'assiettes et de couverts. En gentleman, je me lève et aide mon hôte à installer le couvert sur la petite table du jardin. Le temps est très clément pour cette fin juillet. Il fait chaud mais le soleil ne tape pas énormément.

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé arriver jusqu'au mois de juillet. _

Les six derniers mois ont été pour moi une véritable épreuve mais heureusement qu'une petite souris m'a apporté son aide même si au début, je pensais que tout était fini pour moi…

_Quelques mois plus tôt :_

J'étais, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, enfermé dans l'ancienne maison de Severus, regardant avec désespoir le feu qui mourrait lentement dans la cheminée et que, par paresse, je ne voulais pas ranimer. Nous avions eu une grande discussion avec Harry et il avait jugé préférable que nous arrêtions de nous voir, que cela ne menait à rien et que le fait d'être ensemble lui faisait autant, voire plus de mal, que quand nous n'étions que de vulgaires ennemis. Je n'avais même pas cherché à le retenir et j'étais parti, tout simplement. Dans un sens, je le comprenais. Il se sentait mal dans sa peau et mes pulsions y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Nous nous aimions, mais il était préférable que nous arrêtions de nous détruire mutuellement.

J'étais retourné à la case départ.

Sauf que là, Severus n'était pas là pour essayer de me dégoûter de ce « sale gosse arrogant et vaniteux » Il n'était plus là pour m'éviter de faire quelque chose que je finisse un jour ou l'autre par regretter. Encore plus démoralisé par cette constatation, je décidai de remettre mes idées au clair et de me rendre là où j'aurai dû être depuis très longtemps : Sainte-Mangouste.

Je me rendis donc jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus côté de l'Angleterre sorcière. Là-bas, j'étais sûr de trouver ma place même si je n'y étais plus très bien vu. Une file d'attente monstrueuse se profilait lors que je me rendais à l'accueil. Je pris un ticket et attendis que l'on appelle mon numéro.

Les minutes passèrent et cela faisait bientôt une heure que j'attendais. Quand on appela enfin mon numéro, je me précipitai à l'accueil. La réceptionniste me reconnu et me dit d'un air pinc :

« Désolé Mr Malfoy mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! Il faut une raison vraiment valable pour pouvoir séjourner ici. Au suivant !

- Mais, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je…

- J'ai reçu des ordres !

- C'est pas vrai !!!!!!! s'exclama un patient d'un air surexcité. Harry Potter est en vie !!!!!!!! »

Comme une véritable explosion, les voix se mirent à fuser, les cris résonnaient. En effet, par on ne sait quelle fuite, un des employés de l'hôpital avait appris que Harry Potter s'était fait interner ici quelques jours auparavant, dans la plus grande discrétion. Depuis cinq ans, le monde sorcier n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son sauveur, croyant même à sa mort. Mais bientôt, toute la presse diffuserait cette information.

Décidément, il ne me lâchait plus. Où que j'aille, il fallait qu'il me hante. Même là, il me poursuivait ! Dépité, je rebroussai chemin parmi le vacarme ambiant, ma tête prête à exploser. Je commençais à en avoir marre. Marre que toute ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de lui, marre que je me sente mal à cause de ça !

Je bousculais les patients d'un air meurtrier quand je la vis… La petite fille de Sainte-Mangouste… Et là, toute ma haine s'envola. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, assise sur un banc, en s'égosillant.

« Maman !!! hurlait-elle. Maman !!!

- Ecoute ma chérie, lui répliqua sa mère. C'est un grand jour ! On va aller voir mamy et lui annoncer !

- Mais j'en ai rien à faire si Harry Potter est en vie ! »

Dans un soupir, sa mère lui lâcha la main et partit, espérant qu'elle la rejoindra. Je laissai échapper un petit rire qui, malgré le bruit ambiant, ne passa pas inaperçu pour elle. Elle releva la tête et sourit à pleines dents en me voyant.

« Bonjour ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? J'étais dans la même chambre que vous y'a longtemps !

- Oui, je me souviens, répliquai-je avec un sourire attendri. Alors comme ça, tu te fiches d'Harry Potter ?

- Euh… Nan, mais ma maman ne veut pas que j'aille voir Papa au cimetière tout de suite. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ajouta t-elle d'un air rayonnant. Elle veut d'abord qu'on aille voir Mamy parce qu'elle est malade. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que Harry Potter est ici, je ne sais pas si elle voudra qu'on aille voir Papa aujourd'hui ! »

Elle m'adressa un autre sourire et sécha maladroitement ses larmes. Je m'assis à ses côtés et soupirai. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir entendre parler d'Harry Potter, même si nous n'avions pas les mêmes raisons. Il allait sans doute redevenir le même qu'avant, c'est-à-dire célèbre, adulé et reconnu à travers le monde entier. Une angoisse me traversa d'un coup. S'il redevenait célèbre, il n'aurait sans doute plus besoin de moi. Je l'aidais à combler son manque affectif paraissait-il mais il aura des tas d'occasions de le combler à présent. Comme je le redoutais, on ne parlait plus que de ça et bientôt, il fera la couverture des journaux à sensation. Bien sûr, tous les plus grands Médicomages du monde se battront pour le soigner et personne ne saura que leur héros a été plus de 5 ans invalide.

Tout retrouvera sa place normale sauf moi.

Moi, je continuerai à errer dans le présent, repensant au passé sans me soucier de l'avenir. Je continuerai à penser bêtement qu'au fond de lui, il gardera mon souvenir, qu'avant de s'endormir dans ses maudits draps en soie, il aura une pensée pour moi, regrettant de m'avoir repoussé ainsi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou rire. Pleurer de désespoir ou rire de ma bêtise. J'avais été plus qu'idiot en croyant que jamais il ne retrouverait sa célébrité d'antan. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il en avait marre de vivre reclus, de ne pas voir ce qui l'aimait, de ne pas avoir de vie à proprement dit. Il me l'avait dit et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ce jour-là, nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. Un baiser si innocent que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je n'aurais pas dû le retenir à ce moment-là, j'aurais dû le laisser partir, pour que la douleur de la séparation ne soit pas aussi forte qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment même.

« Dites, je suis super contente que vous vous souveniez de moi !

- Ah bon ? répliquai-je en sortant de mes pensées. Et pourquoi ?

- Bah… Vous êtes gentil et pis vous m'avez dit que j'avais des yeux magnifiques.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu as de très beaux yeux !

- Ma maman aussi elle est belle. J'aimerai bien qu'elle tombe amoureuse un jour. »

Elle me lança un regard significatif et j'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. Décidément, cette petite était vraiment spéciale. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient au coin de mes yeux et lui dis :

« Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible !

- Pourquoi ? Vous la trouvez pas jolie ma maman ? rétorqua t-elle d'un air vexé.

- Non, elle est très belle mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais, tu vois…

- Vous êtes gay ? me demanda t-elle comme si c'était une banalité.

- Euh…

- Vous pouvez le dire si vous aimez pas les femmes, j'ai déjà vu des trucs dessus à l'école. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle n'avait que huit ans et elle me parlait comme si j'étais son égal, comme si la barrière de l'âge n'était pas présente. A cet âge-là, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir poser cette question. Surtout à un adulte. Elle me fixa un instant, dans l'attente d'une réponse puis elle laissa échapper un rire et me dit :

« Je peux attendre avec vous s'il vous plait ? Le temps que ma maman revienne…

- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à perdre, dis-je en soupirant. »

Elle sourit encore plus et s'enfonça sur le banc. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle puis un cri strident retentit :

« Kelly ! Kelly ! Où es-tu ? »

Sa mère arriva vers nous en furie. Elle se planta devant la petite fille et la prit par la main en criant :

« Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ta grand-mère voulait te voir ! Et puis arrête t'importuner les gens comme ça !

- Mais Maman ! C'est le monsieur qui était avec moi quand j'ai eu ma blessure ! Tu te souviens pas ?

- Non Kelly et je m'en moque ! Tu vas me suivre et on va dire bonjour à Mamy !

- Je veux aller voir Papa !

- Mon dieu Kelly ! Ton père est mort ! Cela ne sert à rien d'aller sur sa tombe ! Il te voit de là-haut, tu sais, parmi les anges, répliqua sa mère d'une voix monotone comme si elle répétait ça à longueur de journée. »

Kelly soupira et dû se faire à cette idée. Elle se leva et se tourna vers moi, son sourire éternellement ancré sur son beau visage.

« Bon, on se reverra peut-être une autre fois alors !

- Bien entendu.

- C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda t-elle sous les soupirs agacés de sa mère.

- Voyons Kelly ! On ne demande pas ça à un inconnu !

- C'est pas un inconnu maman ! Il est gentil avec moi et j'ai partagé sa chambre…

- Mais quand même…

- Drago Malfoy. »

D'un même geste, la mère et la fille se tournèrent vers moi. La plus petite éclata de rire et sa mère écarquilla les yeux. Je répliquai en me levant :

« Votre fille est très intelligente, vous savez ?

- Euh…

- Nous pourrions prendre une glace ensemble après… Enfin, tous les trois. »

Elle rougit mais accepta. Kelly lui colla un énorme baiser sur la joue et elle me présenta :

« Bon… Maman, je te présente Drago Malfoy et…

- Fiona, me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Enchantée. »

Je la serrai et ce fut le début d'une grande discussion…

o.o.o.o.o.o

Et nous voilà en plein mois de juillet, à discuter comme si nous étions de vrais amis. En six mois, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Tout d'abord, Harry a retrouvé ses jambes et il fait depuis deux mois la couverture de tous les magazines.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 juillet. Une grande fête a été organisée pou son anniversaire et même moi, j'y suis invité. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle car des centaines de personnes vont être présentes. Même Fiona est invitée alors qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec Harry.

Durant les mois qui se sont écoulés, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et jamais je ne la remercierais assez. Grâce à elle, j'ai évité des tas de fois de faire des conneries. Je dois aussi énormément à Kelly mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. C'est sa nature d'enfant qui prend le dessus et qui m'aide à oublier mes soucis.

« Alors Drago, dit Fiona en avalant sa quiche. Tu vas y aller avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille !

- C'est vrai, je suis bête !Mais tu iras voir Harry une fois que tu seras là-bas…

- S'il me reconnaît, je réplique. Il doit avoir changé. Et puis, quand il m'aimait, il était dans une période sombre. Il m'a sûrement oubli ! »

Elle a un petit rire et continue de manger en silence. Quant à moi, je me prépare mentalement pour la soirée de ce soir…

o.o.o.o.o.o

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! »

Pour la centième fois au moins, je répète cette phrase. Fiona éclate de rire et resserre la prise sur la main de sa fille. Nous sommes devant l'entrée de l'immense salle contenant tous les invités de « Mr Potter » C'est une des salles les plus grandes que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Toute la société est là, c'est pour cela que Fiona est présente. Son mari travaillait au Ministère et était très reconnu. Quant à moi, la raison de ma présence m'est toujours inconnue.

« Votre invitation s'il vous plait. »

Je sors de mes pensées et cherche mon invitation dans ma poche. Je la sors et la tends à l'une des hôtesses puis j'entre à la suite de Fiona et Kelly. Cette dernière se baisse par terre et se relève en me tendant quelque chose.

« Tiens Drago, tu as fait tomber ça de ta poche. »

Intrigué, je prends l'objet qu'elle me présente et découvre une affreuse bague rose criard. C'était celle que j'avais trouvée dans la pochette surprise moldue. Depuis, je l'ai laissée dans ma poche, oubliant son existence jusqu'à ce jour. Je remercie Kelly et la remets dans la poche de ma veste, nos manteaux étant restés à l'entrée. Nous nous asseyons aux places indiquées sur les invitations et attendons que le « spectacle » commence. Soudain, alors que la salle est bondée de monde, je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers les toilettes, un sentiment de nausée m'envahissant.

« Où vas-tu ? me crie Fiona. Tu vas rater le début !

- Tant pis ! »

Je marche à grand pas vers le fond de la salle et cherche les toilettes. Des dizaines de portes s'offrent à moi. Je pousse celle des toilettes des hommes et me précipite vers les cabines, toutes vides.

Mon envie de vomir est passée mais il reste toujours en moi cette sensation de malaise. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, je n'aurai jamais dû venir. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir et m'écrie :

« Mais pourquoi je suis venu ? Pourquoi ? Je n'aurai jamais d ! Mais pourquoi j'ai été aussi bête ! Ce crétin de Potter ne mérite pas le fait que je me sois déplacer pour lui ! Il ne mérite rien de ma part ! RIEN !

- Mais tu es venu pourtant… »

o.o.o.o.o.o

**1 si vous réunissez les titres des 2 derniers chapitres, cela donne « Je t'aime mélancolie » C'est une chanson de Mylène Farmer que j'aime beaucoup… C'était juste une info qui sert à rien ! lol !**

**Bon, vu la tournure des événements (que je n'avais pas prévu, je l'avoue !) eh bien vous aurez bel et bien un épilogue ! Voilà, c'était juste pour vous le dire. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une gentille review (chantage ! lol)**

**Gros bizoux et à la prochaine (j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder )**


	13. Epilogue

**Ca y est ! L'épilogue est arriv ! Bon, j'ai rien à dire de particulier alors je passe directement aux réponses aux reviews :**

**Artemis : **merci pour ta review

**U.$ Hermy **: mé ui ! C'est pour le suspens ! lol ! Bon, voilà, l'épilogue !

**Edwige : **mici de continuer à aimer ma fic ! Mais comme tu vois, c'est l'épilogue donc… plus de chapitre ! lol

**Nee Chan et Chana : **Kikou ! Oh ! Mais quelle idée de vous laisser sur votre faim comme ça !!!!!! Jamais je n'aurai pensé à laisser ma fic comme ça !lol ! C'est clair que la petite fille parle super librement. Moi, même à mon âge, j'oserai pas balancer ça comme ça. Quand vous parlez d'homophobes, z'avez des noms en tête je parie ! lol ! Vous savez quoi ? Même mon correcteur Word est homophobe ! Si ! C'est vrai ! Quand j'ai tapé le mot, il me l'a souligné en rouge (mais où va le monde ! je vous le demande ! mdr !)

Attendez… remets mes lunettes et relis la review… QUOI ???? Vouloir caser Dray avec… avec une… une fille ???? Mais… C'est impossible ! Drago Malfoy ne sera casé avec aucune fille tant que des gens comme NOUS agiront ! mdr !!!!:p

Je vous fais de gros poutoux et si j'étais portugaise je vous dirai : de os gosto !!!

**Micy :** merci beaucoup ! Tu sais, on m'a déjà dit qu'il était con donc je commence vraiment à avoir peur pour son image ! lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire !

**Vif d'or :** bon, bah pour le fait d'arriver tôt… tu sais, moi et la ponctualité lol ! Nan, mais je l'ai refait au moins 3 fois cet épilogue donc… Mais il est enfin l !!!! Je te délivre de ta souffrance ! lol !

Gros bizoux !

**Julia Aris:** Moa ??? Avoir un esprit tordu d'auteur ????????????? Euh… Ué, j'avoue que parfois lol Mais tous les auteurs sont sadiques dans leur genre… Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Harry et Drago ne seront jamais éloigné l'un de l'autre ! C'est la force de l'amour !!! (The Power of Love!!!!) Merci beaucoup et pis j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !

****

**Epilogue.**

« Mais tu es venu pourtant… »

Mon cœur manque de rater un battement et je relève la tête brusquement. Il est là, derrière moi, appuyé négligemment contre un mur. Il a tellement changé… Ses cheveux, autrefois si en bataille, sont plaqués en arrière et seules quelques mèches dépassent sur son front. Il ne porte plus de lunettes et l'on peut clairement observer la beauté de ses yeux émeraude. Comment puis-je encore ressentir de la haine pour lui alors qu'il a enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'il méritait ? Comment puis-je encore résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras ? Je croise son regard à travers la glace et il sourit.

Timidement certes, mais il sourit.

Je soupire et décide de me retourner. Il faut que je lui parle mais les mots ne viennent pas. Je ne fais que l'observer, constatant à quel point il a changé. Ce n'est plus le même Harry que j'avais rencontré un jour d'automne, faible, assis dans ce ridicule fauteuil, habitant dans cet ignoble immeuble moldu…

« Alors Drago… Euh… Ca va ? »

J'éclate de rire et il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Cela fait six mois qu'il m'a jeté et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est de me demander si je vais bien ! Je me remets de mon hilarité et il continue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien Potter ! Rien !

- Ah ! C'est… C'est Potter maintenant ? demande t-il, un peu déçu. »

Je l'ai vexé, je suppose. Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'ai au moins réussi à lui faire savoir que son attitude ne m'a pas, mais alors pas du tout, plu ! Il soupire et baisse la tête. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, observant sa si belle posture. Il a cette manière de se tenir qu'il n'avait pas avant. La première fois que je l'ai vu debout depuis son accident, c'était dans le journal, lors de son « come-back ». Il avait les épaules droites, la tête relevée dans une expression de fierté qui a totalement disparu à présent. Je ricane et réplique, plus méchamment que je ne le voulais :

« Ca aurait toujours dû être Potter. »

Il me jette un petit regard, ses yeux émeraude brillant étrangement puis rebaisse la tête si brusquement que quelques mèches d'ébènes vinrent couvrir son visage. Ses épaules s'affaissent subitement et sa bouche se tord en une expression boudeuse. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive et il répond à mes interrogations silencieuses par un sanglot déchirant. Son corps est tout à coup agité de soubresauts et des larmes viennent s'écraser à ses pieds. Il essaye tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues de sa main mais cela ne sert à rien. Il chevrote :

« Je… Je suis… »

Un gémissement de douleur s'arrache de ses lèvres et d'autres larmes tombent au sol. Seul le bruit de ses pleurs résonne dans l'immense espace. Je reste bouche bée, appuyé contre les lavabos, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il réussit cependant à articuler :

« Je suis… Je suis désol ! »

Etrangement, le voir pleurer ne me fait pas mal. Au contraire, je trouve qu'il en fait des tonnes. Peut-être que je suis trop rancunier ou tout simplement rageux qu'il m'ait laissé tomber mais je ne trouve pas ses larmes vraiment justifiées. D'ailleurs, je lui dis d'un ton glacial :

« Arrête de jouer la comédie Potter ! Je ne suis pas comme tous ces crétins ! Tu ne m'attendris pas du tout alors remballe tes larmes de diva attristée et sors de l ! Vas retrouver tes admirateurs et tous les gens qui croient encore que t'es un mec bien ! Vas retrouver tous ces gens qui te font croire que tu es au-dessus de tout juste parce que t'as une belle gueule modelée par les potions anti-âges et toutes ces conneries que les gens dans ton genre avalent pour nous donner l'illusion, à nous, les gens normaux, que vous êtes hors du commun ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai avancé vers lui. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'est la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans que je suis face à lui et je peux voir à quel point il est grand. Les Médicomages ont dû lui faire avaler des tonnes de potions pour qu'il retrouve si vite la forme. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'accident de sa vie. Mais c'était sans doute pour « la bonne cause » C'est vrai, que diraient les gens si leur héros avait été le même qu'avant. Petit, maigre, avec d'horribles lunettes rondes… Ce n'est pas ça qu'un héros doit donner comme image de lui ! Il passe une main sur son visage aux traits parfaitement tirés et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je recule en m'écriant :

« Attends ! Je te dis que tu n'es qu'un crétin dopé au Botox NdlA : même chez les sorciers ça existe et tu souris ! Ils ont aussi atteint ton cerveau ? »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et éclate de rire en se retenant contre le mur. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Si ça se trouve, il a subit une opération et elle s'est mal passée. Ils lui ont sûrement dit que tout allait pour le mieux mais ce n'est pas forcément la vérité. Il me dit en restant appuyé contre le mur :

« Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu vivre sans toi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Euh… En me jetant comme un vulgaire déchet après seulement trois semaines de vie commune en prétendant que nous nous détruisions mutuellement et que pour ta pauvre petite santé fragile, il faillait mieux que je parte vite fait, par exemple ? »

Il soupire et s'avoue vaincu. Il baisse la tête et murmure :

« Je m'en suis voulu, tu sais. Mais maintenant, je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire. J'ai tellement envie que tu me reviennes que je pourrai tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs.

- T'as aussi avalé une potion d'Assurance à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je demande froidement.

- Non, ça vient de moi, répond t-il avec un petit sourire fatigué. Mais si tu ne veux pas me croire… Tu sais, si j'ai subit tous ces changements, c'est en partie pour toi. Jamais je n'aurai eu le courage de supporter toutes ces transformations si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. J'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas en restant cloîtré chez moi que les gens… que les gens arrêteraient de me voir en héros. De toute façon, quoique je fasse, ils voient en moi le sauveur alors… »

Ses dernières paroles résonnent dans ma tête. Il retient de peu les nouvelles larmes qui menacent de couler et je me rends compte qu'il ne joue pas la comédie. Au contraire, en ce moment là, il paraît tellement vulnérable que je fonds littéralement. D'un pas incertain, je m'approche de lui et tends une main tremblante vers sa joue.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dis-je, un peu honteux. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, tu me le dis…

- Je croyais que tu avais compris, réplique t-il en lâchant un autre sanglot désespéré.

- Compris quoi ? je demande, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avance.

- Je t'aime crétin ! »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant mes yeux exorbités. Il sèche pour la dixième fois au moins ses larmes et dit :

« Tu es dur de la comprenette toi.

- De la quoi ?

- Nan, rien.

- Donc… Euh… Ca veut dire que… que tu m'as invité parce que…

- Je tiens à toi.

- Et tu m'as jeté parce que…

- Je tiens à toi et je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

- De ce fait, si tu es allé te faire soigner…

- C'était pour toi.

- Ah ! »

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous. Je le brise en disant, un peu honteux :

« Si j'avais su que… Enfin, que tu m'avais invité parce que tu le voulais vraiment et non parce que j'ai été, comme des centaines de personnes ici, tiré au sort, je t'aurais acheté un cadeau mais l

- C'est pas grave, réplique t-il en souriant. Tu m'as déjà fait un merveilleux cadeau en m'ouvrant les yeux.

- Ah bon ?

- Bah oui ! Tu es le seul qui aies osé me dire en face que j'étais un crétin fini…

- Je… J'étais énervé, tu sais, je tente de me rattraper.

- T'excuse pas ! Je suis un crétin ! Tout le monde l'est ! »

Il sourit encore et je fonds toujours plus. Quelques minutes passent sans que l'un de nous ne parle puis je lui demande brusquement :

« Tu rates le début de ta cérémonie d'anniversaire, tu le sais ? Pas que ta compagnie me gêne mais… Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que quand je suis parti, ils allaient commencer ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, répond t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors au lieu de rester enfermé pendant des heures dans une hideuse petite loge aux rideaux de soie, j'ai préféré me balader.

- Tu sais, je suis content que tu me dises ça, dis-je en souriant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne t-il.

- C'est bête mais j'ai compris un truc… J'ai… J'ai compris que t'étais un mec bien tout compte fait et que t'avais pas changé depuis toutes ces années, c'est juste le regard que je portais sur toi qui… qui faisait que je…

- Que tu me haïssais ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête et il soupire avant de sourire à nouveau. Décidément, j'adore voir son sourire. Plus éclatant que six mois auparavant, plus joyeux, mais il reste toujours cette petite pointe de mélancolie dans son regard quand il sourit. Je pense que c'est ça qui le différencie des autres. Car il a beau dire que ce n'est pas la vérité, il n'est pas comme les autres. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pense…

« Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Il se redresse légèrement et semble surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'ai décidé de lui faire ce cadeau. Ce pauvre et ridicule cadeau… Je fouille dans la poche de ma veste et en sors une horrible bague rose criard. Je lui tends et murmure :

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

Il regarde un instant l'objet dans ma main. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas trop mais je sais pourquoi je la lui donne. Quand j'ai acheté cette pochette surprise moldue, c'est à lui que j'ai pensé en gardant cette bague dans ma poche et je n'ai pas cessé de l'emmener avec moi, sans que je m'en rende compte. Comme mes sentiments pour lui. Sans que je le sache, j'ai toujours pensé à lui. Il prend la bague d'un air incertain puis la passe autour de son doigt en tremblant. Puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux et dit :

« C'est… C'est sans doute le plus beau cadeau que je vais recevoir de toute la soirée. Merci.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je m'étonne. Ce n'est qu'une bague de petite moldue.

- Se sera sans doute un des seuls cadeaux qui ne m'aura pas été offert par intérêt, répond t-il en regardant le bijou autour de son doigt. »

Il fait un de ses sempiternels sourires et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu puis prend sa voix la plus douce et la plus suave :

« Drago Malfoy, peux-tu me faire la promesse de ne jamais me laisser te perdre une fois de plus ? »

Pour toute réponse, je l'attrape par la nuque et lui donne un long et langoureux baiser qui dérape assez rapidement. Les mains cherchent un peu de chaleur sous les vêtements, les langues se livrent une rude bataille et les souffles deviennent de plus en plus irréguliers. Dans toute cette agitation, je réussis quand même à articuler :

« On devrait y aller Harry…

- Plus tard, marmonne t-il.

- Mais je dois te présenter Kelly et Fiona…

- Demain ! »

Ses mains s'attaquent à présent aux vêtements, bien plus qu'inutiles dans ce genre de situation.

« Non, Harry… on doit parler avant…

- Demain ! »

Le peu de souffle qu'il me reste se perd dans un énième baiser désespéré.

« Mais ton anniv…

- Demain ! »

D'un geste brusque, il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers une des dizaines de cabines.

« Tes cadeaux et tous les gens qui…

- M'en fout ! On verra ça demain ! »

Il poussa la porte d'une des cabines et m'y fait entrer sans ménagement. Il murmure à mon oreille d'innombrables paroles mais je ne retiens que le ton sauve et chaud de sa voix, que son souffle qui se cogne contre ma peau. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit rêvé pour notre première fois mais cela n'a pas d'importance. D'ailleurs, rien n'a d'importance ce soir ! Alors que le silence n'est troublé que par le son de notre amour, je ne pense qu'à une chose : l'instant présent. Qui sait si demain, il ne retournera pas parmi ses admirateurs ? Qui sait si demain nous décidions d'arrêter là et de ne plus nous voir ? Personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir est fait alors autant profiter dès maintenant de ce qu'il peut me donner car demain… Eh bien demain est un autre jour !

**FIN **

**Oh ! WOW ! Ca me fait tout drôle de marquer le mot fin à une histoire… C'est quasiment une première pour moi. Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser sur le fait que je n'ai jamais pu finir un travail correctement alors je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer depuis le début de cette fic et tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de le lire… Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou que vous voulez tout simplement parler, je vous répondrais !**

**Je vous fais pleins de bizoux et vous dis peut-être à une prochaine ! lol**


End file.
